Have You Ever Seen The Rain
by Darthnikki
Summary: Au story Mary and John Winchester couldn't have children, they want to adopt a baby, that is until they meet two beautiful and specail children. Rated for mentions of abuse, nothing to graphic
1. Chapter 1

A/N; so I know I promised I'd do behind blue eyes but need some inspiration for it so having to bide my time. Sorry for those who are waiting on it. Anyway, this is a completely AU story it will have slight mentions of abuse, but they won't be graphic and WILL not be by Johns or Mary's hand. I hope you enjoy it and it works out well, it will be a story about healing rather than fixating on the bad. So as always feed back is appreciated, so you know review.xxxx

Disclaimer; nope not mine, although maybe if I met a djinn it could happen, yeah and monkeys might fly out my butt ( Ah Waynes World , what other words of wisdom can you bestow ? )

Have You Ever Seen The Rain.

John and Mary Winchester had tried for 10 long years to conceive a child of their own and had no success, after many failed attempts the young couple had given up and spoke about adoption, which was what had led them now to the office of the 'Saint Barnabus Children's Home' sitting before a stern looking woman in her early fifties with her greying hair pulled into a tight bun. Although her face was stern in appearance Margret Williams had soft warm brown eyes which gave away her true nature , she took in the couple before her,

" So you want to adopt a baby is that correct ? " she asked as she flipped through their file, Mary nodded and smiled her green eyes sparkling,

" Yes we'd love a baby, but any child would be a blessing really " she said as she gripped the hand of her husband, he smiled gently at her, Margret sighed

" Well we do have one baby at the moment he's 6 months old he was taken from his family along with his 4 year old brother , a severe case of neglect. If it wasn't for a concerned neighbour I hate to think where those boys would be now. it's a miracle his brother made it to age 4 "

" He has a brother ? " John asked

" He does, but unfortunately we find it hard to find homes for children as special as Dean, he's seen and been through an awful lot and it pains me to say it but I think the children will be separated, which is a shame, that child only comes to life when he's with his brother "

" What do you mean by special exactly ? " John asked with a raised brow.

" Dean can't or won't talk, they've been here 3 months now and I've never heard him utter a word, he cries out in the night apparently, suffers from terrible nightmares and has often been found in his brothers crib with him " Mary's eyes filled with tears and she put a hand over her mouth in shock,

" The poor baby " Margret nodded, her own eyes filling with tears for the sad little boy.

" What happened to him ? " John asked

" I'm afraid that Dean was not only neglected but physically abused as well, it was hard to find any evidence at first the family moved around a lot, but after he'd been to the same hospital in the space of 6 months with no feasible excuse for his injuries an investigation was put under way, the neighbour was the icing on the cake. The children where left for days alone with hardly any food for Dean and his brother. Both where severely under weight, but health wise they are improving at a steady rate "

" So they'll be okay ? " Mary asked

" I hope so, although I'm worried how Dean will take the separation from his brother but we'll help him as best we can, we'd prefer not to separate them but as I said not many people will see what a truly beautiful and special child Dean is " She smiled and stood up, moving from behind her desk she gestured to the door " Shall we go and meet Samuel ? " she asked

" Will Dean be with him ? " Mary asked, Margret smiled and nodded her head

" Oh yes, he's never far from his brother ", she was hoping that when this couple met the two boys they'd be taken in by how wonderful they both where and would adopt them both, she only hoped and prayed that they would.

They were led into a small playroom where a small blonde boy was lay on his stomach blowing raspberries on a giggling babies belly, the infants small hands and feet kicking out in glee. The small boy was smiling at him lovingly, Mary took in the scene and her heart broke, she looked to John who was smiling gently, he knew then that they would if all went well be coming away with two boys instead of one.

" Dean, these people are here to meet you and your brother is that okay ? " two big jade green eyes looked up at the newcomers, eyes filled with a sadness that took the couples breath away, he looked to his brother who was grinning up at him and nodded his head. He picked him up gently and sat Indian style on the floor his baby brother held protectively in his arms. Mary knelt on the floor near to the children but far enough away that she wouldn't scare them,

" Hello Dean and Samuel, my names Mary and this is John " she nodded towards her husband as he took the same position as his wife and knelt next to her, Dean looked at the two adults before him and held his brother that bit tighter,

" We'd like to get to know you if that's okay, maybe we could all go to the park one day when you trust us enough " she said gently, Dean cocked his head to the side, had he just heard her right? Take them ? Did she mean him also? Usually when grown ups came they only wanted to see his baby brother, they would ignore him and coo over the baby. Dean didn't mind, he was used to being ignored and he was glad that someone saw just how wonderful his brother was, but he was also scared, what if they took him away from him? What would happen to Dean then? Would the bad people come like his father had told him? Would they take Dean away to prison because he was a bad, bad boy?

He jumped when a warm hand touched his face gently, he looked confused, why didn't that hurt? In fact why did it feel good? Nice? Why did he want more? He pulled away from the touch a gentle voice was talking to him,

" I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you, are you okay ? " Mary asked, the little boy nodded he looked so small and lost sat there with his brother on his lap " I'll bet you're a great big brother " she smiled, Dean gave a brief smile and blushed, John grinned and Dean stared amazed, this man had holes in his cheeks like his brother had when he smiled, John quirked a brow

" What is it champ? " he asked, Dean pointed to Johns face then to his baby brothers, John looked puzzled and looked to Mary for guidance, she shrugged she was as clueless as to what had amazed the little boy as he was. Dean frowned and placing his brother gently on the floor approached John with caution, John kept a smile on his face his dark eyes sparkling, Deans warm small fingers touched his dimples and then he pointed to his brother, he tickled the baby who grinned widely revealing dimples of his own. Mary grinned widely

" Ah, Samuel has dimples to huh ? " Dean again cocked his head to the side in query, Mary stroked the baby's face who gurgled happily " These are called dimples honey, my mom used to tell me its where angels have given someone kisses. Deans eyes widened in shock at the statement and he looked to his brother a small smile on his face revealing dimples of his own, Mary stroked his face gently

" You have them to " she said, Dean shook his head, but she nodded " See I'll show you. Spotting a mirror on the wall she picked up the small child and led him to the mirror, she smiled at him and gave his side a quick tickle, Deans eyes lit up and a wide smile filled his face although no sound left his lips,

" See baby, you have them to " she said as she pointed them out, Dean looked in amazement at his own face and touched the mirror image of where his dimples were, Mary was smiling gently at him and the little boy gently touched her cheek,

" I don't have any dimples, but angels watch over me every night when I'm sleeping , and you know what else ? " the little blonde boy shook his head " I'm going to make sure they watch over you and Samuel now to keep you both safe "

" Sammy " It was barely audible but it had been said

" What was that sweetie ? " Dean swallowed

" I call him Sammy " he said again barely above a whisper, Margaret had never been so shocked in her life, this little boy who hadn't let anyone near him in 3 months had let this woman stroke his face, tickle him and even pick him up, and now he'd spoken to her. John grinned

" That's a good name Dean, we'll remember that. Do you think he'll mind if I give him a cuddle ? " Dean eyed John then looked to his brother who was grinning at the tall man with happiness, Dean nodded his head and watched as John cradled the baby to him and came to stand by his wife, John sent Dean a wink making the boy duck his head blushing a small grin on his usually stoic face.

The Winchester spent the next hour with the two small boys and when it came time to leave Dean went over to John and tugged gently on his jeans, John crouched so he was at the little boys level

" Did you want something Dean ? " he asked hoping the child would speak to him

" Are you coming back ? " he asked quietly, Johns grin could have split his face, he nodded and ran a gentle hand through his hair

" You bet we are kid. Maybe next time we could take you and your brother to the park, maybe get some ice cream huh? " Dean nodded his eyes twinkling

" Sammy likes the park " John cupped his small face

" Good, well I'll talk to Miss Williams, tomorrow we'll all go to the park " he kissed Dean on the forehead gently and leant over kissing his brother, Deans small hand when to where John had kissed him a look of wonder on his small face, he smiled as he watched the two grown ups left him and his brother alone.

" Hey Sammy, guess what ? Tomorrow we're going to the park, and I can come to " the baby seemed to pick up on his brothers excitement and giggled along with him.

Margret Williams watched the two children a smile on her face, she had a feeling when she'd met the Winchesters that they would make a perfect family for Dean and Samuel and after watching them with the boys and how Dean had reacted she knew she'd been right. She was going to do everything in her power to make sure this went smoothly for all parties concerned. If she had her way by the end of the month Dean and Sam would be Winchesters.

The next day Dean was up early he washed and dressed himself, then got his brother ready and sat waiting with him at the window for the two adults who had visited them yesterday. Around mid morning he saw a large black car pull up outside and the two adult's exit the car, He grinned happily and whispered to his now sleeping brother that they were here and they where going to the park, he was so excited, he'd never been to the park before but he'd seen it on TV, it looked like it could be lots of fun and couldn't wait. John and Mary were led into Dean and his brother the little boy grinned up at them,

" Are we still going to the park ? " he asked quietly, John grinned down at him

" We sure are kid, and we got you a present to play with at the park " John handed the boy a mitt and baseball " Thought me and you could have a game of catch "

" I'm not good, I never done it before " he said scuffing his sneaker across the floor,

" Nor am I kid, I'll bet your better than me, besides I can always help you to get better if you like " Dean gave a shy smile, John held out his hand and Dean took it, Mary had picked up Sammy who was gazing at Mary with awe his little chubby hands fisting in her long golden hair. The Winchesters led the small boys out to the large muscle car, Deans eyes lit up,

" Wow………is this your car ? "

" Sure is kid, this is a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, she's a beauty. Do you like her ? " Dean nodded emphatically at the large car, John put him and his brother into car seats that he and Mary had purchased then headed to the park.

To anyone looking on the Winchesters looked like small happy family, Mary had laid out a large blanket where she was sat with Sammy, whilst watching John and Dean play catch. The little boy looked happy and care free, it was only when a woman came over cooing at the baby that Dean returned to his silent self. He hid behind John clinging to his jean clad legs, the woman turned to Dean a shiver ran down his small spine she looked like one of his fathers friends who would come to the house and enjoy taunting him, making him feel like an idiot, she was talking to him but Dean closed his ears unwilling to listen to her. The woman frowned and began to speak loudly in his face, then she turned to John and asked

" What's wrong with him ? Is he stupid or something ? " John felt something inside of himself snap, the little hands fisted in his jeans he leant down and picked Dean up pulling him tightly into his chest,

" No he's not dumb, he just don't want to talk to stupid bitches like you is all "

" John !! " Mary admonished, but a small smile came to her lips that she quickly hid, Johns eyes where dark and stormy, he fixed the woman with a glare and she backed away

" Dean and me are going to get some ice-cream, we'll be back later " with that he strode off clutching the trembling child to him.

" Hey Dean don't worry about idiots like her, you aren't stupid son, and if you don't want to talk then that's fine, but if anyone, and I mean anyone hurts you, or calls you bad names, makes you feel unhappy or hurt ,you tell me okay and I'll take care of it " Dean raised his tear filled eyes to Johns, he expected to see hate like he saw in his own parents eyes, but this man , John was looking at him like Sammy did, and Dean knew that Sammy didn't hate him, he wasn't sure what it was but it made him feel safe, wanted, he liked it. He threw his small arms around Johns neck and was pulled tightly into an embrace a large hand rubbed comforting circles on his back. The tears that he'd held back for so long broke free and ran without abandon down his cheeks. Sobs wracked through his small body. John held him tighter giving assurances in his ear. By the time John got back to Mary the foolish woman had gone and Dean was fast asleep.

" Is he okay ? " she said standing and stroking the small blonde head gently, John shook his head

" Poor kid cried himself to sleep, she terrified him Mary he was shaking like a leaf. I don't want to take him back to that care home I want the boys with us now , where we can keep them safe. "

" So do I John, do you think if I called my dad he could help us ? " John stiffened he hated Mary's father and the man hated John, he thought a poor mechanic wasn't worthy of his daughter, but if he could help get the boys living with him he was willing to swallow his pride and let him,

" Can't hurt to ask, give him a call tonight ".

" Lets get the boys back I want to get this sorted as soon as possible ". They took the boys back, Mary drove as Dean was still clinging to John desperately even in his sleep, he reluctantly handed the boys over to Margret and explained what had happened at the park. She smiled sadly as Dean was squirming in vain to get back to John,

" Look Miss Williams I know this is against protocol but can't we take the boys home with us tonight ? , its obvious he wants to be with us…just please " Margret looked to the struggling child and to John and Mary's pleading eyes, she sighed and nodded, the worker holding Dean let him go and the little boy ran into Johns arms.

" They both seem so happy with you. Look I really shouldn't do this but Deans already upset and I'm not willing to upset him even more. They can stay for tonight, after that my hands are tied ", the couple nodded their thanks and left.

Both boys where fast asleep when they arrived home, they placed Sammy in a crib that they'd bought when they'd decided to adopt a baby and placed Dean in the bed by his brother. They wanted them both to feel and at ease and felt this would be the best way, in a strange home at least the brothers would have each other.

" Call your dad Mary I'm going to go out and get a few things for the boys "

" Things ? What kind of things ? " Mary asked as she reached for the phone, John raised surprised brows at her

" Diapers, feed, clean clothes, you know stuff they'll need " he said as he struck of each item on his fingers, she grinned at him and waved him away

" Go on then, don't be long " he grinned and left. Mary listened as the phone rang on the other end she sent a silent prayer out to whoever was listening that her dad would help. It was picked up on the 7th ring

" Hello, Dad ? I need your help ".

A/N; Will Mary's father help? Will John get the right size of diaper for Sam? If you want to find out you know what to do, just press the purple button and leave me a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; some mentions of abuse, please be aware, nothing to graphic but please be aware before reading.

Daniel Campbell listened to his daughters teary plea, he knew his daughter and husband had been trying for children so when she had called and explained about the two beautiful little boys her and John wanted to adopt he said he wanted to help.

He said he'd call his lawyer as soon as he'd got off the phone with her, Mary had promptly said her goodbyes and had said she would call in the morning to see how things where going.

Daniel Campbell was a powerful man, he was a lawyer and was held in high esteem by the governing bodies to which law belonged, he was running for judge at the moment, so the bonus of grandchildren who had come from such disadvantaged backgrounds as they had would be a bonus. After finishing on the phone to the director of 'child protective services' he smiled happily in the knowledge that his daughter now had two small boys, he would have to pay a visit soon, and maybe some press could follow. Yes that would look great in the papers and on the nightly news, he could see the headline now;

'Daniel Campbell reunited with estranged daughter and learns he's a grandfather.'

In truth Daniel wasn't a nice man, he was cold, cruel and selfish. He'd wanted Mary to marry a young protégée that had worked at his office, but she'd met that damn Winchester kid and the rest was history. No amount of threats had helped, she'd only dug her heels in further and the young couple had eloped, so Daniel had accepted it with a grudge, but he didn't have to be nice to the young man who had stolen his daughters heart and when Mary wasn't around he'd shown just how much he thought of the young man. This had worked until 5 years ago when Mary had walked in to hear her father belittling John who had hung his head and accepted the words of disdain, to say Mary wasn't pleased was an understatement, she had her mothers temper and took no prisoners when someone hurt those she loved. She hadn't spoken to him in 5 years and now she wanted a favour. Well his philosophy was , you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours, he just had to figure out what it was he wanted in return, but he would it would only be a matter of time.

Mary was still looking at the phone in shock when John returned loaded down with bags of goodies for the boys,

" You okay ? Did he say no ? Damn Mary you should have married that dick he wanted you to maybe he could have given you the family you wanted "

" Don't you dare say that John Winchester, you've made me the happiest woman on this planet. I love you, did the moment I saw you under the hood of that damn mustang and you nearly knocked yourself out " Well I wouldn't have done if you hadn't distracted me " he groused, she smiled lovingly at him and made her way into his now empty arms

" All I said was my car won't start and can you help me " John gave her a sexy smile, it was the one that always made her knees go weak

" That was enough, I thought an angel had walked in the garage " he kissed her gently on the lips his hand travelling up her back and then softly stroking her neck, she leaned in even more then turned her head towards all the bags he'd brought in with him.

" Heck John, did you buy out the store ? " she asked amusement dancing in her eyes, he gave her a mock glare

" Its not that much, just enough for a couple of days " he said with a sheepish shrug as she held up a small black shirt with the 'Bat Man' logo on it,

" Its for Dean " he said " So is he going to help ? You never said "

" oh, yeah, I mean yes he said he'd be happy to help " John froze and turned to face her

" What does he want in return ? "

" John come on, he might have changed, we can at least give him a chance can't we ? Please ? " she was doing that damn puppy eyed thing that he could never say no to, no matter how much he wanted, so he gave a quick nod of the head

" Okay baby, if that's what you want " Mary held up a small all in one that had bunny ears attached to it, she raised a brow

" What ? " he asked his cheeks flaming " I thought Sammy would look cute in it "

" Oh yeah, I married a real bad ass marine " she quipped and laughed when he pulled her to him,

" Damn straight you did woman. The boys been okay ? "

" They're fine John "

" Well I got these monitors the lady at the shop said they were the best on the market, and we can even walk around with the receiver. I'm going to go put it on now " he raced away from his wife who watched him go with an amused grin,

" And I thought I'd be bad " she said aloud, she went into the kitchen to make a drink and some food when she heard John coming down the stairs talking quietly to someone, she assumed it was Dean, he always spoke in that low gentle way with him, the little boy had taken to John as if he was his real father, it brought a smile to her lips. She watched from the doorway as John sat on the floor with Dean, baby Sammy nestled in the crook of his arm. He was showing the boys their new things, Deans eyes as wide as saucers at all the new things he was being presented with, Mary softly cleared her throat three pairs of eyes turned to meet her,

" So who's hungry ? " John grinned

" I'm starving, how about pizza ? What you say Dean ? " Dean nodded his head and gave Mary a wide bright smile that lit up his whole face, she smiled and went to call for it to be delivered.

The evening went pleasantly the couple enjoyed bathing the boys together and by 8 o'clock that evening both small children were flat out again, although now Dean had a Bat man duvet cover on his small bed and was dressed in pyjamas. Mary sighed happily and snuggled into John,

" Do you think its always going to be like this ? " she asked contentedly, John leant his head onto Mary's

" I'm sure some days we'll look back at this and wish we could have it like this, you know we got temper tantrums and stuff to come, plus puberty. And I think if Deans confidence grows as it should, no will he's going to be very popular with the ladies " Mary harrumphed

" No chance, he's not dating till he's 30, nor is Sammy " John laughed at the pout on Mary's face,

" You can dream honey " he said softly.

The next morning John woke early and went to check on the boys leaving Mary asleep in bed, Dean was awake and sat in his bed looking terrified, when he saw John he whimpered

" Hey champ what's wrong ? " Dean shot from the bed and cowered in the corner, it was then that John saw what the problem was, the little boy had wet the bed. He lowered himself to Deans level and inched closer

" Its okay buddy, come on lets get you into something warm and dry huh? Then we can change those sheets. You want to help me ? " Dean cocked his head to the side

" M'sorry , didn't mean to be bad " he said with tears in his eyes

" Hey, you weren't bad, it was a mistake and we all make those. Come on now " John held out his arms, the small boy threw himself into them, John lifted him into his arms and took him into the bathroom to get him cleaned up. With Dean in warm and dry clothes he stripped the bed and took the little boy downstairs to get some breakfast. He put the sheets in the wash and they both sat there eating cold pizza, Dean had never been so happy, he didn't want to ever have to leave John and Mary, they didn't shout at him or hit him, he was fed and when he'd wet the bed John hadn't got angry with him, he'd been gentle and kind. Dean hoped that he and Sammy could stay here forever, he'd just have to remember to keep being good so that they'd like him . Everyone liked Sammy he was a baby, but not many grown ups liked Dean, that was until John and Mary and Dean was determined to keep it that way.

When Mary came down stairs not long after carrying a giggling baby she saw that John was in the garden, Dean by his side helping him to pull up weeds, she smiled happily, this is what she'd dreamt of, what a family should be like, it was perfect.

The two gardeners came in a while later smiling and laughing at something John had said, John gave Mary and Sammy a kiss that made Dean beam from ear to ear, they sat at the table with drinks when John cleared his throat

" Hey Dean, you like it here huh? "

" Yeah, I love it and so does Sammy "

" That's great " John beamed " Would you and your brother like to come live with us all the time, become Winchesters ? We could be your new mommy and daddy ". The little blonde head nodded so eagerly that it nearly came off his shoulders " If you want you can have your own room or share with Sammy its your choice " Dean smiled happily, he felt safe, warm he felt was that ? Wanted. John ruffled his hair.

Mary had already spoken with her father who assured her that the boys where now indeed theirs, they just had to sign the papers and the deal would be sealed. John was still a little suspicious of Daniels intentions and knew if the man tried to make either Dean or Sam feel inferior he'd knock him on his ass. He was going to protect these boys with his life if need be. No-one and nothing was ever going to hurt Dean or Sam again, his boys, man he never thought he'd ever get to say that but HIS boys would never go hungry again.

They arrived at the care home to sign the papers around lunch time, Mary had explained to Dean that he wouldn't be staying there ever again they just had to do some boring grown up stuff before they went somewhere special for lunch. Margret Williams would have sworn that the happy smiling child that came in clutching Mary Winchesters hand was a totally different child altogether. This couple were miracle workers, Dean trusted them and although he still only spoke quietly he was speaking it was more than she could have dreamed of for the child and his brother, that was the best news two siblings got to stay together, in her book it was like a fairy tale come true. She smiled at Dean who gave her a shy smile in return, then he did something that he'd never done, he spoke to her

" I'm going to be a Winchester " he said quietly, her smile nearly split her face

" You sure are honey, Isn't that great ? " he nodded and held Mary's hand tighter, she scooped him up and he nestled into her warmth a small sigh escaped his lips.

" Okay, how about we get down to business and you and your boys can be on your way " Mary and John signed the papers as quickly as possible then left into the warm sunshine, Margret waved them off smiling as if she'd never be able to stop. It was days like this that she lived for, days when broken children where on their way to being made whole again.

The Winchester family, and damn John thought didn't that sound good, it just rolled off the tongue, like honey on a warm day it just melted and left that sweet taste in his mouth. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care, they were all sat at a booth eating burgers and fries, Sammy with a small jar of baby food, just enjoying being a family. The pair of them couldn't have been any happier, and Dean, Dean was now chattering away to John and Mary as if he was a totally different child, it made them flush with pride that this sweet little boy was theirs, and then there was Sammy, with his big gummy dimpled grin, big brown eyes sat happily clapping his hands together, they all laughed as Sammy clapped and Mary was now wearing the contents of baby food,

" Taste that good huh baby ? " she grinned

" Sammy like tatoes and gravy " Dean said happily " He's eats it all up "

" He does ? Guess we should get him some then " John said as he motioned for the waitress to come, he ordered the baby what Dean had suggested,

" See " Mary said giving him a warm hug " I knew you where a great big brother " Dean blushed but beamed at the praise. When he'd been at the care home they had watched a film about a dog who had gone to heaven, this ,this right here right now as far as Dean was concerned was heaven, it must be.

The Winchesters took their small family home a message flashed on the machine Mary pressed the play button,

" Mary darling its your father, I want to come visit you and those new grandsons of mine, I'll be there in a couple of weeks, I have some work to do here but I can't wait to see you again. I'll call again soon to make arrangements " the phone beeped signalling the end of the message, she raised stunned eyes to John,

" He can't be serious " she asked " We need time to settle them into a routine, and I don't think Deans ready for strangers yet "

" So just call and tell him " John said as he changed Sam's diaper, he pulled his face at the smell that hit him " Damn kid, how can something so cute produce such a stink "

" Sammy's good at stinks " Dean said proudly " I can do diapers, I did them all the time when we lived with Joe and Mabel "

" Who's that kiddo ? " John asked

" They was who we lived with before Peggy took us away to live with her "

" Peggy ? "

" He means Miss Williams honey " Mary said smoothing the blonde bangs from the 4 year olds face, John stopped what he was doing a moment

" Do you remember where you used to live ? "

" Sometimes " he said quietly " Sometimes I get scared Joe will come back and hurt me and take me to the bad boy place "

" Bad boy place, what's that ? " Mary asked pulling Dean onto her lap, he gave a small yawn

" Its where the bad boys go, I had to go a lot cause I was a snotty little bastard who was ungrateful and needed my ass kicking " he snuggled back into Mary, she raised shocked tear filled eyes to John who was staring at the 4 year old,

" Did…….did he say those things to you ? " John asked quietly

" Hmmm mmm " Dean said sleepily, his lids starting to slip closed, he placed his thumb in his mouth, then thought better of it and took it out, Mary continued to stroke his hair gently, he was soon fast asleep.

" How could anyone do that to their own child ? "

" I don't know Mary, but if I ever find the fucker he'll pay, believe me he will " Johns eyes flashed dangerously, Mary had seen him like that once before when he'd been late for a date, a man had tried to rape her, John had got there in time before any damage was done, she'd come away shaken and scared with a few cuts and bruises. But he'd had that look then, she didn't know what he'd done to the man and she didn't want to. There was a lot more to John Winchester than met the eye, a lot of his time that he'd spent in Vietnam he couldn't talk about because it had been top secret, he wasn't the wisest person to piss off. He was worse than Mary when his protective instincts kicked in, people could say what they wanted to about him, he let it roll off his back like it was nothing, but hurt those he loved, threaten them and there was no place safe on Gods green earth, and although he didn't know it Joe Bennet had just made the worst enemy imaginable. A pissed off and angry Winchester.

A/N; So should John find Dean and Sammy's real parents and deal out some Winchester justice? What does Mary's dad want in return for the favour he did? As always please review and thanks to all those who put this on their story alert, I was gob smacked xxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; Mentions of abuse, some may find it upsetting as it's a little more graphic than usual , but I promise it has a purpose. I just want to point out I have no clue how long it takes for a judge campaign to run so bear with here, I'm ashamed to say my limited knowledge comes from a 'fresh prince of bell air' re-run I watched a few weeks back. The shame..hangs head….Anyways…….. I just want to take this time to thank everyone who's left me a review I can't thank you all enough, I am so gob smacked at how popular this story is….wow…….anyway now on with the story.

Mary called her father the next day and asked him to postpone his visit until she had the boys settled down into a routine, they had just moved them into the house and needed stability before new comers where brought into the fold. Daniel hadn't been too happy but had said he would hold off until she called and said he could come and visit them then.

The boys seemed to be settling happily into their new life, Sammy was sleeping all the way through the night, they hadn't yet experienced one of Deans nightmares , the little boy hadn't spoken anymore of what things he'd had to go through at the hands of his so called family. He was nervous around strangers and had a great fear of fire or anything hot, they'd seen the little scars that where on his pale skin, some where burn marks that had come from cigarettes and cigars they could tell from the size and shape. Others where harder to work out. They had a copy of the medical evidence that had been presented at the boys case, it was full of pictures of bruises, brakes, cuts and the burns that John had worked out that came from cigarettes and the like. There was also speculation that the small boy had been beaten with a belt or similar weapon causing the thin scars on his back. With each line he read Johns anger grew, he was on a mission now, and he was going to do everything he could to find these people that had hurt and traumatised his boy and make them pay. Dearly.

He was still wetting the bed, and John would still have to coax the terrified boy from his cowering in the corner, it was one morning after this had happened that John asked his son about it,

" Dean, when you lived with Joe, did you have morning mistakes then ? " after Deans confession of the 'bad boy' place they both would chose their words carefully around the four year old. Bad was replaced with rude and John always referred to Deans bed wetting as morning mistakes.

Green sad eyes met his, the small boy nodded

" What would they do to you ? " he asked, at first it looked like he wasn't going to answer, then quietly Dean spoke,

" Mabel used to get real angry, she said I was a bad boy and that she hated me, she'd push my face in it "

" In what son ? " John didn't think he wanted to know really but he wanted to understand why he was so terrified

" In the wet, she said its what they did to dogs and she was going to make me sleep in the kennel outside. Then she'd put the sheet out and tell everyone what a disgusting little fucker I was. When Joe came home from his job she'd tell him and I'd have to go to the bad boy place where I'd get punished. He said if I didn't stop being a dirty little bastard he was going to cut my dick off " John gasped at the severity of it and Deans easy use of such bad language. No four year old should know words like that, but Dean used it as if it was everyday vocabulary, the little boy flinched when John went to stroke his face

" Hey " he said softly " No ones going to hurt you here, you're safe . You know they where the bad people son, not you or Sammy. They where very bad for what they did and said to you, and saying those rude words "

" Rude words ? " Dean asked his head cocked to the right in curiosity,

" Yeah son, some words that grown ups say are rude and shouldn't be said. Have you ever heard your mom or me say them ? " Dean thought hard, in his mind he'd been with the Winchesters a long time now, well a month to a four year old is a long time after all.

He'd never heard either John or Mary say any of the words that Joe and Mabel used, so he shook his head. John gave a reassuring smile with his hand resting on Deans head he stroked his cheek gently with his thumb

" That's cause they're rude son, and no one should say them "

" Do they go to the bad boy place if they do ? " he asked trembling slightly

" No, they don't go anywhere, but it makes me sad if they do say it. You understand ? " Dean thought hard and nodded " Besides , you're a good boy and an awesome big brother right ? " a smile tugged at Deans mouth,

" Damn straight " he said, John laughed and rubbed at the back of his neck

" Err, son, don't let your mom know I taught you that phrase okay ? She'd get real sad with me " Deans eyes widened to the size of dinner plates,

" Daddy is it a rude word ? " he asked as John lifted him into his arms and carried him down to the kitchen, John gave a sheepish grin

" Kinda, not as rude as some but your mom hates it when I say it "

" Okay daddy " Dean paused and put his small arms round John s neck " I love you daddy " he said quietly, if Johns hearing wasn't so good he wouldn't of caught the words, he hugged Dean back tightly and whispered in his ear

" I love you to son, now pizza for breakfast, then how about you help me in the garden ? ".

Mary was a little jealous of how close John was to Dean or rather the fact that Dean seemed to dote on John, copying his walk, trying to speak like he did choosing to wear jeans and shirts just like his daddy he would say. But she also found it incredibly cute to watch a small four year old strutting round trying to desperately copy his daddy's strong confident stride.

Mary was pouring herself and John some coffee at breakfast one morning when the boys had been there a few weeks ,

" Dean honey, you want some milk with your breakfast ? "

" Dude I'm 4!! " he stated holding up four fingers for emphasis " Big boys drink coffee, like daddy does " Mary stunned at being called dude spilt the still pouring coffee over the kitchen bench and her hand,

" Shit, ow that hurt "

" Mommy!! You said a rude word " Deans wide eyes took in Mary and she gave a small pained smile

" I know honey, I'm sorry, it just hurt that's all " she said as she ran her burnt hand under the cold water

" Is you allowed to say rude words when you hurts ? "

" No champ, your not allowed to say rude words ever, okay ? " John said smiling and ruffling the little boys hair " Now I'm going to have myself a glass of cold milk, you want some ? "

" Okay daddy " he said smiling, Mary pouted

" Hey you, how come your dad doesn't get a dude I'm 4 ? " Dean gave her a very pitying look

" Cause daddy doesn't ask silly questions "

" Oh really ? " she grinned stalking towards him, Dean made to jump off the chair but Mary grabbed him and began to tickle him,

" No mommy stop, stop " he giggled

" Never!! " cried Mary raising his bare belly to her lips and blowing raspberries on it, she laughed as the little boy chuckled, his face alight with glee. Sammy deciding this was all a game began clapping his tiny hands together to join in and then reaching up to Mary,

" Sammy now " Dean said breathlessly pointing to his brother, Mary smiled placing him gently back in the chair and reached for the giggling baby. Dean laughed as he watched his baby brother receive the same tickles he'd just had, all in all the Winchesters were settling well into family life.

Mary's father was getting impatient, it had been three months now and still no phone call from his daughter, if he didn't go and visit the family soon it wouldn't help him to get in office, reaching for his phone he made a decision and called his press agent, it was time the boys got to meet their grandfather.

When Daniels black limo pulled up in front of the Winchester house it was to find a small boy in the front yard sat on a blanket with a baby lay on his belly trying desperately to crawl. All the child seemed to be managing though was a rocking motion whilst he was on all fours, but he thought obviously thought this was something good as a large dimpled semi toothy grin was on his face.

" Wait here Albert, when I have been in the house for an hour call Derek and ask him to send the press here, understand ?

" Yes sir " the chauffer said. He exited the car and made his way to the house, the small blonde child was now watching him a look of suspicion on his face, Daniel waved a smile plastered on his face, Mary came out with a small tray with drinks on it, she was bare footed, wearing a long pale green skirt and white gypsy top. Her golden hair hanging loose, she saw Deans expression and looked up,

" Dad? What are you doing here ? " she asked, he came over to give her a hug but was stopped by a glare from the blonde haired child who had unconsciously placed himself in front of his mother and brother. Mary smiled down at him gently,

" Its okay baby, this is my daddy, he's come cause he wanted to meet you and your brother, right dad? "

" Of course, you must be Dean " he said putting out his well manicured hand, Dean looked at the hand then tentatively took it, gave it a very quick shake then stood by Mary hand wrapped in her skirt. She had Sammy perched on her hip, the baby was watching Daniel with large brown eyes,

" And I take it this little one is your brother Samuel " Mary nodded a large smile on her face

" Yeah but we call him Sammy, right Dean ? " Dean nodded never taking his eyes off the new arrival. He made him feel uneasy, Dean wasn't sure he liked this man who was his grandfather he wasn't like daddy's friend Mike who made him laugh by pulling silly faces and tickling him.

Mary put Sammy down on the blanket and sat down,

" We're just about to have some juice, care to join us ? " she asked, Daniel nodded and sat on the blanket Mary smiled, maybe her father had changed.

" He's very quiet isn't he ? " Daniel said gesturing to Dean who was now playing with Sam but keeping a watchful eye on this newcomer,

" Dean baby, why don't you go play in the sand with Sammy ? " Dean nodded and lifted his brother carrying him over to the sand pit that John had built for the boys, Mary waited until she was sure that the boys couldn't hear her,

" Deans always quiet around new people dad, he was severely abused by his natural parents and finds it very hard to trust, it make take a few visits before he talks to you "

" I see. Are you sure you and John are ready for this, if the child is that disturbed would it not be kinder to place him somewhere……special ? " Mary bristled

" No it would not. He's fine he just doesn't trust easy is all. There's nothing wrong with him and if that's your attitude I suggest you leave now " Daniel held up his hands in an act of surrender

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause offence, I merely want the best for my only daughter " Mary's face softened,

" I know, but he's a good boy, John and I love them both so much "

" The boy looks like you Mary, and the baby has a look of John "

" Really ? " she asked, her eyes bright he nodded smiling " John will love that. You are going to behave with him aren't you ? "

" Of course, I learnt my lesson Mary, I just want to get to know you again " she put her hand onto his and gestured to the house,

" I'm just making dinner, do you want to join us ? "

" I'd love that ".

The sound of a rumbling engine in the distance made one of Daniels eyebrows rise,

" I take it he still has that infernal beast of a car ? " she gave an amused grin

" Don't let Dean hear you say that, he loves that car " the little boy in question came running over to the two adults now handing Sammy over to his mom he went to stand at the edge of the lawn waving madly as John pulled into the drive,

" Daddy, daddy " he yelled happily, John climbed out of the car and scooped Dean into his arms

" Hey champ, you miss me ? "

" Uh huh, mommy's daddy is here "

" So I see " John walked over to Daniel who had now stood up " Daniel, its good to see you again " John said shaking the mans hand

" You to John " Daniel said shaking his hand out after the firm handshake John had given, John smirked reached down picked up a smiling Sam and went in the house,

" Hey boys I think I know where mommy put those cookies she made, who wants to help me eat them ? "

" M-m-m ma ma " Sammy said happily, Dean grinned at his brother

" He said we do "

" That right ? " John asked amused " What else does Sammy say ? "

" He says we needs milk to dip cookies in like when we watched the baseball when mommy had gones to bed " John laughed ruffling the blonde hair

" Okay, I think we can manage that one " he said with a wink. Dean grinned back, he felt much safer now his dad was here, he wouldn't let the newcomer hurt him, he knew his mommy wouldn't either, it was just that Dean felt safest with his dad around. The three of them sat at the table munching on cookies and drinking milk.

Mary and Daniel where still sat outside, Daniel was shocked in the change in the mute child, as soon as John had arrived it was as if a different child had appeared, he could see why Mary wouldn't want to give the child up. They sat talking about old and new, memories that made them both smile, as they sat chatting a news truck pulled up and Daniel grimaced,

" Oh dear lord how do they find out about these things ? " he asked

" Dad ? What's going on ? " Mary asked as more trucks arrived on scene, cameras flashing in their faces, Daniel turned apologetic eyes to his daughter,

" You know I'm running for the judge ship ? " she nodded as he raised his voice above the din of noise as questions where thrown out at him and Mary " They follow me everywhere I'm sorry Mary I shouldn't have come, this won't help Dean will it ? ", she opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when a microphone was pushed in her face,

" Is this your girlfriend ? Are you going to get married ? " a reporter asked as he shoved the microphone into Mary's face again, she gave him a disgusted look,

" Certainly not, this is my daughter, now if you gentlemen won't mind leaving I'm trying to spend some time with her ".

John came out after hearing all the noise with Sammy in his arms and Dean at his side, all three Winchesters stared in horrified fascination,

" What the hell is going on ? " John yelled, the reporters turned their attention to John and the boys, John stood in front of Dean protectively and shielded Sam from the onslaught of flashing bulbs,

" Gentlemen, I will hold a press conference tomorrow afternoon, now I'm leaving and I expect you to leave my family alone " he turned to Mary " I'm sorry about dinner, please come tomorrow afternoon, all of you and after I'll take us all out to dinner " Mary nodded, Daniel gave her a breif hug and kiss before he hurried off to his waiting limo. The press hurried off in chase of the esteemed lawyer,

" Are you sure that's a good idea Mary ? " John asked

" I'm not sure, but what's the worst that could happen ? " she said as the family went into the house, John shrugged but something was tugging in his gut, a feeling he hadn't felt in years not since he'd been in the jungle in Vietnam, something was coming, and it wasn't good.

A few miles across town Joe Bennett sat watching the news, a cold smile came to his lips at the small face that had just been flashed on the news as the press bombarded that useless lawyer guy with questions. There now being hidden behind a tall guy with dark hair and eyes was the ungrateful little snot who had been his son. A thought came to him and he grinned wider,

" Mabel !! Hey Mabel "

" What ? " she yelled coming in the room a cigarette dangling from her lips

" I found the little bastard " her eyes lit up with malice

" What ? How ? "

" Doesn't matter, but I'm going to bring the little shit home, and this time no ones going to save his scrawny ungrateful little ass " he sat back in his easy chair and drained his beer can, thoughts of how he could punish his son alight in his twisted mind. He grinned, oh yeah there'd be no one to save Deano this time.

A/N; Oh dear. Will Joe and Mabel get their hands on Dean? Will anyone be able to help him ? So what you think ? Still good ? Let me know guys, Oh and do you want the supernatural to come into it ? You know what to do review, review, review…..lol….


	4. Chapter 4

John stood itching at the collar and tie that Mary had made him wear for the press conference Daniel had called, he hated wearing a shirt and tie at the best of times but today it felt like his air supply was being cut off. Dean was being exceptionally clingy and John put it down to all the strangers that were snapping pictures and talking excitedly. There was a small stage that was covered in a deep blue carpet and a small podium with the Campbell family crest on it,

" Thinks he's the God damn President " John snorted " Ass hole " he felt Deans small hand tighten in his and he smiled down at the little boy, Deans face was looking up at him a look of shock on his face

" Sorry champ, your grandfather brings out the rude words in me " he gave the small boy a wink and looked to Mary, he cringed at the awful outfit that poor Sammy had been made to wear, it was a sailor outfit that Mary had thought was the cutest, Dean was in a shirt and tie like his father and had shown his disgust by keep pulling off the clip on tie and throwing it on the floor, in the end Mary had placed the tie in her purse, making the small boy smile in triumph earning a smirk from his father which was quickly wiped away as Mary glared at him.

Johns eyes kept scanning the crowd, he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that something was coming, so he looked to the crowd for anything out of place. Only problem was he was at a press conference so to him everything was out of place, he sighed

" Mary ? " he whispered " How much longer is this going to take ? "

" I don't know, dad said it should be over quickly enough a few quick questions and answers and we'll be on our way "

" Why the hell do we have to be here for it ? " he asked frustrated

" I guess he just wants a little support is all, it's the least we can do after he helped us get the boys, just be patient " John scowled, he was being patient for crying out loud but there was only so much smiling a man could do before his damn cheeks fell off,

" I am being patient " he said petulantly, Mary rolled her eyes

" Sure you are " Johns scowl deepened. Dean tugging on his arm brought him from his thoughts of melting his wife's brain with his glare,

" What is it champ ? " John asked as he crouched by Dean

" Daddy, I gotta go " he said slightly hopping on the spot

" Come on then, lets go find a bathroom huh ? Mary I'm just taking Dean to the bathroom, don't start the fun without me okay ? " he said sarcastically, he received a glare and smirked as he led his son away..

They entered the bathroom and John led Dean into a cubicle,

" Think you can handle this on your own kiddo ? I gotta go myself "

" Yeah daddy, I'm a big boy now " John smiled proudly at his son

" I know you are kid " he swatted him gently on the behind and made his way to the urinal, someone entered the toilets but as John was a guy you don't tend to look round in a bathroom when you're taking a leak, just in case they thought you were coming onto them and you got your ass kicked, or as had happened more in Johns case got chatted up. He grinned and shook his head, then he felt the barrel of a gun in the small of his back.

"Where's the boy ? " a voice hissed in his ear

" Don't know what you're talking about buddy " John replied calmly " Its just me and little John in here "

" You're a funny guy, I know you came in here with a kid, now where is he ? " the gun was thrust further into his spine, John heard someone else enter the bathroom and breathed out a relieved breath

" Oh they aint here to help you, woman find the brat I'll take care of daddy here " he spat out the word daddy as if it was the most disgusting word in the English language,

" Who the hell are you ? " John asked

" Me " the voice was by his ear he could feel the mans stale breath on his cheek " I'm Deano's real daddy" John went to spin round but was knocked to the floor with the butt of the gun, he heard Deans terrified yells,

" DADDY, DADDY !! " John looked through his hazy vision to see a man and woman man handling his boy from the bathroom, pulling his reserves together John climbed to his unsteady feet, managed to fasten his pants and stumbled from the bathroom. He could see the couple struggling with Dean away from the press conference, black dots danced in his vision, it cleared in time to see the man, Joe Bennett punch his four year old son and knock him out. A red haze descended on John, it cleared his vision he would never know how he crossed the distance to the couple who had traumatised his son, who had brutalised him, starved him and his brother, before he knew it he had the man by the throat and pinned against the wall,

" Please tell me you did not just punch my son ? " he hissed out, behind him he felt more than saw Mabel reaching into her purse " If you want two working arms lady I would forget whatever you're about to do ", the woman halted in her actions and looked to John with wide eyes,

" What are you going to do ? " she asked " You going to go to the cops ? " she sneered " We'll be out before you know it, the little shit will never be safe from us "

" Sh-shut up you stupid bitch " Joe struggled out, John was slowly choking him, he turned his dark eyes to her, Mabel took a terrified step back, she had never seen such anger before

" You know you're right " he said calmly " So I guess I'm going to have to deal with this myself, and by the time I'm finished with you both " he knocked Joe unconscious and took a step towards the now quaking woman " You'll be begging that I'd taken you to the cops " before she could comment he had her in a choke hold and she slipped into the same sleeping state as her partner. Quickly shifting the unconscious bodies into a cupboard he picked Dean up and ran back to the pressroom, Mary was just coming out,

" Where ha………John what happened is he okay ? "

" No he isn't that bastard so called father of his nearly took him from us " Mary's hand flew to her mouth

" Is he okay ? "

" No, take him to the hospital they knocked him out, he needs help, call an ambulance there's something here I need to deal with "

" Like what John? You got that look, don't do anything stupid "

" Mary " John growled out " Just do as I ask ", She nodded and took the unresponsive child from John she ran into the pressroom asking for help.

John turned back to the cupboard, a calm controlled grin on his face, they where going to pay for what they'd done, at first John had thought of going to the police but after hearing what Mabel had said he wasn't willing to put either of his sons at risk.

Getting the knocked out pair into the trunk of the impala had been surprisingly easy, with the commotion at the front. John drove to the outskirts of Kansas, he could hear thumping from the trunk, had been able to for a couple of hours now, he levelled his gaze on the pistol beside of him that he'd taken from Joe, now he had to decide if slow and painful was the way or quick so he could get back to his son.

Arriving at his destination he cut the engine and climbed out of the car, opening the trunk he levelled the gun on the couple and in a cold voice ordered,

" Out, now. And keep your hands where I can see um " the pair climbed hesitantly out of the trunk Mabel was crying, it infuriated John further, how many times had Dean or Sammy shed tears only to be laughed at, or starved, and in Deans case hurt, beaten ?

No injuries had been found on Sammy, John surmised that was because Dean had made sure he took all the punishments keeping his brother safe.

" Shut the fuck up " he whispered, John was close to loosing it could feel the red haze descending into his thoughts,

" Look man, just let us go. We won't come near you or the kids again " Joe said, John cocked a brow at that,

" Oh yeah ? That's not what this bitch said " he said inclining his head to the sobbing woman, Joe gave a nervous smile, and licked his dry lips

" She's always running her mouth off like that, needs to be kept on a short leash. I, we won't even step foot back into Kansas again, you got my word man "

" Your word means exactly shit to me, you sick fuck " he cocked the gun

" Please, I…I'm pregnant " Mabel stuttered, Joe gave her a strange look

" Then I'll be doing the kid a favour " John said coldly, although now he had doubts, could he really kill this woman who was carrying a child ?

" I swear man we won't come near you or the bra…..Dean again. Just let us go ". John closed his eyes and saw a little face with bright green eyes staring up at him, eyes so full of sadness, hurt. Had they lost him when they'd only just found him ? Would Dean become the silent traumatised child he had been when they'd first met him? Then the image of the small boy bruised and unconscious came to Johns mind.

Two shots rang out into the darkened night

" I can't take that chance " John said quietly as the bodies fell lifelessly to the floor. John had killed before, when he was in Vietnam, he'd never taken pleasure in it, not like the hippies and war protesters had claimed he had when they'd spat on him in the street. They'd called him a baby killer he guessed now he was one. He placed a hand on Mabel's flat stomach

" I'm sorry kid, I really am " John sighed and pulled a shovel from the back seat, he had a lot of work to do and he wanted to be back with his family before morning. Squaring his shoulders John set to work, burying the past that had just threatened his boys.

Mary paced the hospital corridor the doctors where concerned as Dean had still to regain consciousness, the boy had a large bruise on his cheek and a large egg shaped lump at the back of his head. She was worried sick, she'd told the doctors what had happened they surmised that he had probably hit his head and where just running tests to find out what damage had been caused and if that damage was the reason the four year old hadn't awoken.

Mary was beyond annoyed with John he'd left her to handle this alone, she didn't think she could forgive him for this, and was equally terrified as to what her husband had done to the couple that had threatened to take the boy away. He'd had a cold distant look in his dark eyes, it was beyond anything she had seen there before and it had scared her.

She sat down in one of the plastic chairs and sighed heavily, Sammy was fast asleep oblivious to all going on around him sucking away at his thumb contentedly. She stroked the chestnut brown hair softly, would they even get Dean back after this ? How would he react if John wasn't there when he did wake up ?

She put her head in her hands,

" Mrs Winchester ? " Mary looked up, red rimmed eyes taking in the doctor before her

" Is he okay ? Is he awake? " the doctor held up a hand to halt further questions, he took a seat beside her

" I'm Doctor Turner I'll be Deans doctor, we've run some tests and I'm pleased to say we've found no permanent damage. Your son has a severe concussion and the reason why he won't wake up could simply be his body's way of dealing with the shock "

" Could be? Is there something you're not telling me ? " she asked her voice shaking, Doctor Turner sighed,

" Its possible that he was hit that hard that he could have slipped into a coma "

" Oh my God " Mary gasped out " Please no, when….when will you know for sure ? "

" We're running some more tests, and being patient. We'll leave it another few hours before we know for sure. You can go and sit with him now, keep talking to him he can hear you " he smiled gently as he stood

" Thank you " Mary watched the doctor leave " Oh God John where are you ? " she breathed out, she stood and went into the little boys room.

As if he knew he was being summoned John walked down the corridor and into the room where Mary and his sons where.

" Mary ? " Mary span round in her seat, all previous thoughts of never forgiving John fled from her mind as she ran into his arms,

" Oh God John, they think he maybe in a coma, they say he's got a severe concussion and we have to wait. He hasn't even moved yet. They've run so many tests, John what if we loose him ? " she cried into his chest, he circled his arms around her tighter

" That's not going to happen. He's a lot stronger than he looks, his body's just trying to heal I'll bet, I'm no doctor but I would think they'd know for sure if it was a coma, they're just covering all the bases "

" You think so ? " she said softly

" I'm sure of it. Come on lets go sit with our boy huh ? " he led her over to Deans bedside, he looked so tiny in the large bed, so vulnerable, he ran his large hand gently over his bruised cheek,

" Damn son , I'm sorry I couldn't stop that but they won't hurt you again. Ever. I promise "

" John ? " Mary asked tentatively " What did you do to them ? " John looked to his wife, he wanted to lie, say he'd driven them far out and left them there to make there way back. That he'd scared them shitless, but he never could lie to Mary, he looked to his hands,

" I protected my family "

" How exactly ? "

" Mary ? " Johns tone was pleading, 'please don't ask' 'please don't make me reveal just what a monster I truly am' a warm hand on his arm and he was looking in his wife's bright green eyes and damn it he never could ignore those eyes, he swallowed the lump in his throat

" I…….I…….I killed them " he said quietly, Mary had to strain to hear it but she had heard him

" John!! Why ? Why would you do that ? "

" Are you freaking kidding me ? Look at what they did " he said gesturing to the pale figure before them " They weren't going to let him go Mare, and next time I might not have been there to stop it, next time they might have killed him, or Sammy, what did you want me to do ? "

" Call the police Or I don't know anything but this "

" The police ? " he snorted " They did such a great job of protecting them last time didn't they ? "

" I….I. John this is serious what if someone saw you ? "

" No one saw, trust me " Mary sank back into her chair,

" It scares me sometimes " she said hesitantly

" What does ? "

" What you'll do to protect us "

" It does me to babe, it does me to " the Winchesters sat huddled together keeping watch over the children who where now in their care, just willing for Dean to wake up, neither of them saw Daniel Campbell stood in the doorway, a sly grin on his face. With the knowledge he had now maybe he could get John Winchester out of his daughters life forever, it was time to call in some favours.

A/N; I was kinda in two minds as to just what John would do to the people who had hurt the boys so much, but felt that after what he knew from Dean telling him and the anger he'd feel he'd take this course of action, what do you guys think ? Was it the right way to go or do you think it was overkill ? As always reviews are gladly received. Thanks xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; OMG thank you so much for all your reviews I can't get over how much you all like this story, if I haven't replied to you personally my apologies and thanks for reviewing. Okay so back to the story, mentions of abuse in this chapter that some may find disturbing.

Dean was locked in a nightmare, he was shut in a darkened closet with Joe outside banging on it taunting him,

" There's monsters in there boy, an I'm going to feed you to um "

" No, p.p.please daddy I'll be good don't let um eat me please " he begged tears rolling down his cheeks

" You're a snotty little bastard ya know that "

" Yes daddy ", the door opened Dean blinked against the light, rough hands forced him out of the closet dragging him across the floor, his arm was hurting and Dean cried out and was back handed hard across his face,

" You been a bad boy Dean, time for your punishment " the little boy slumped in defeat, what could he do? Joe was so big and he was so small. He didn't know what he'd done wrong this time, but then he never knew he just knew that he was a bad boy.

Joe threw him to the ground and slowly removed his belt in the process, he raised it high and brought it down on three year olds back, Dean cried out

" Shut your mouth you little shit, or I'll make it much worse, hell maybe your baby brother needs some disciplining what ya think Deano? "

" No, no sir Sammy's just a baby its me that's bad, its always me " he sobbed, Joe sneered at the quaking child, he opened his mouth to shout at the boy but instead of hearing curses and words to hurt a sweet voice was coming out, a voice singing, Dean turned and blinked in surprise;

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no

Or a man who makes potions in a travellin' show

I know its not much but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song and this ones for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It maybe quite simple but now that's its done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss

Well a few of the verses ,well, they got me quite cross

But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song

Its for people like you that keep it turn on

So excuse me forgettin' but these things I do

You see I've forgotten if they're green or their blue

Anyway the thing is, what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It maybe quite simple but now that's its done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life while you're in the world. "

" Come on baby open your eyes for me " Mary whispered to the sleeping child, Deans eyes fluttered, his dark eyelashes brushing against his cheeks. Pools of Jade green opened to meet the same green of his mothers, Mary beamed at him, she was lay on the bed with him pulled close to her, he fisted his tiny hand in her shirt

" Mommy " he whispered, Mary nodded and gently kissed the top of his head, brushing blonde locks from his eyes

" You're safe now baby, we're not going to let anyone take you away from us again " Dean wrapped his small arms around her slender neck, his chest hitching now with tears,

" They took me away, and, and daddy, they hurt daddy " he cried, she shushed him gently

" Daddy's fine baby, don't worry, we're all fine. He took Sammy home to sleep and give him something to eat, okay ? " she held the little boy close to her, tears rolling silently down her cheeks, she'd climbed on the bed with Dean after John had taken Sammy home, the baby needed his own bed and feeding,

Mary had wanted to stay until Dean woke up. She'd climbed on the bed and pulled the sleeping child to her and began to sing softly to him, something deep inside of her had said that her boy needed comfort, and the song had come to mind. It had done the trick and this was the closet that she'd been able to get with the small boy who usually followed his daddy around like a shadow.

They spent that time together Mary stroking his head and gently singing to him until doctor Turner came in to check on the boy,

" Ah Dean, its good to see you awake " he said moving towards the bed, Dean whimpered and burrowed further into Mary,

" Its okay baby, this doctor Turner he's going to make you feel better " The doctor gave Dean a gentle smile

" Why don't you call me Brad huh? Doctor Turner is such a mouthful " Dean nodded into Mary's chest, he still had not moved from his position " Do you mind if I take a look at that handsome face of yours ?" he asked as he moved forward slowly Dean looked to Mary who nodded encouragingly at him,

" Okay " he said quietly. Keeping one hand latched firmly onto his mothers shirt Dean allowed the doctor to examine him, he winced as the doctor touched his bruised flesh but otherwise he didn't make a sound, he'd learnt a long time ago to not make any sounds, crying only made things worse, so he bit his bottom lip,

" Okay Dean I'm done, you did good. Here how about a lollipop ? " Mary took it form the doctor and handed it to Dean,

" Thanks doctor, when can I take him home ? "

" Well we'd like to keep him in for observation for another 24 hours but after that he's a free man " Mary thanked him again and the doctor left them alone . Dean sat sucking happily on his lollipop cuddled into Mary, she sighed happily and settled herself down,

" Mommy ? "

" Yes baby ? "

" Did daddy send Joe and Mabel away ? " she swallowed hard

" Yeah baby, they won't be able to hurt you again "

" Is…..is he mad at me ? " he asked quietly

" No, why would he be mad at you sweetie ? "

" Cause I was bad. I cried ",

" Its okay to cry baby, even daddy cries sometimes, he was real worried and scared when you wouldn't wake up, so was I "

" M'sorry " she brushed his soft blonde hair with her fingers

" You have nothing to be sorry for honey, nothing. Tomorrow when we get home how about we get something special for dinner ? "

" Okay " he sighed snuggling into Mary once more, she smiled and took the lolly out of his mouth as his eyelids began to slip closed. She reached for the phone by the side of the bed.

John grabbed the phone on the second ring Sammy shifted in his sleep from his position on Johns chest

" Hello " he said quietly

" Hey its me "

" How is he ? " John asked

" Sleeping, he woke up for a little while but he's fine otherwise, Doctor Tuner said he wants to keep him in for observation for 24 hours but after that he can come home " John let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in,

" Thank God for that, it sure is quiet here without you both, how you holding up ? "

" Better now he's awake, I'll talk more tomorrow I'm going to try for some sleep myself "

" Okay, you sleep well. I love you "

" I love you to " she said smiling into the phone, he replaced the receiver, at least she still loved him, if he had Mary's love nothing else in this world mattered. He had Mary and his boys the rest they could work through they always did.

Dean was allowed home the next afternoon, John wandered in the room with a beaming Sammy in his arms

" De " the baby cried when he saw his brother, Dean grinned happily and reached for his baby brother

" Hey Sammy, did you miss me ? " the baby giggled happily sat on Deans lap, John moved forward and grimaced at the colouring on his boys face. Today it was vivid purples and yellows covering the left side of his jaw and lower cheek,

" Hey champ, how you feeling ? "

" Okay, I got a lollipop from Brad he said I was real brave, braverer than he was "

" You sure where, I'm proud of you " John said as he gently stroked Deans right cheek, Mary came in smiling,

" Okay, we're all set lets go, Dean baby who you want to go with ? "

" You mommy " he said green eyes fixed on hers, she grinned wider and lifted him into her arms Sam settled once again in Johns,

" Oh dad said he needed to talk to us later, he's coming round tonight when the boys are asleep "

" What does he want ? " John asked scowling

" I don't know, he didn't say, just that he needed to talk to us about something important " she shrugged.

The Winchesters left the hospital , in the car on the ride home John cleared his throat and looked to Mary,

" Mary about what happened, I'm sorry, I guess you where right there was a better way to deal with it, I just " he sighed heavily " After what happened I just lost it, where do you think I can find any information? , you know to……..to maybe help family left or whatever "

" No John, I think you did the right thing " John gave her a shocked look but returned his eyes to the road so he didn't crash the car " They wouldn't have left it, and next time it could have been much worse. Maybe the home has information on them though, we could try there " he nodded, he'd try there but it wasn't for the reason he'd told Mary, something about the couple had felt off. He couldn't put his finger on what it was but there was something there, and that feeling still hadn't left his gut. The feeling that told him to be on guard, so John was going to do what he did best, prepare and be ready for whatever came their way.

They spent a few pleasant uninterrupted hours together, bathed the children together and had mini steaks for dinner, Dean stating that this was his and Sammy's favourite. John and Mary shared a grin, although bruised and afraid the little boy seemed to have come out of the near abduction fine, he was chatty and happy for which they where pleased, but both were prepared for any nightmares that may come that night.

Daniel arrived around nine and entered the house as if he owned it, he had a smug grin on his face that had both Winchesters feeling uneasy, he sat down in a chair and gestured that they do the same,

" What's this about dad ? " Mary asked nervously

" I want to make a deal "

" A deal ? What the hell are you talking about ? " John ground out, carefully not raising his voice he didn't want to disturb the boys

" I want you out of Mary's life, she will come and live with me as will the boys "

" Dad ? What are you talking about ? There's no way I'm leaving John "

" Not even to keep him out of prison ? "

" What ? " she asked quietly, her usual tan face becoming pale and sickly " Why would he go to prison ? " Daniel examined his nails

" Oh I don't know, but the last time I learnt about the law a double murder wasn't something acceptable "

" Murder ? " she said, her voice now so low that it was barely audible, John remained silent, how the hell did he know? He'd made sure he wasn't followed, had even policed the scene. There was no evidence to prove that John had done anything,

" Yes murder Mary. I know for a fact that John drove Joe and Mabel Bennett out somewhere remote last night and shot them, Mary flinched

" How…. "

" You got any proof ? " John finally asked

" I don't need proof John, I'm a highly respected lawyer running for judge, where you, you're merely a dumb grunt who owns a piss poor garage. I suggest you take the deal Mary, you have till the end of the week to give me your decision "

" What makes you think I won't kill you ? "

" John !!" Mary exclaimed her heart hammering in her chest, Daniel laughed and stood smoothing his hands over his pressed suit,

" I've taken that into account John, anything happens to me and the police arrest you, some of those detective's owe me more than one favour, this would clear their debts in full "

" What even if you're dead ? What can you do to them then ? "

" Expose them for what they truly are, they'd loose everything. Do you think they'd do that to keep a bum like you out of jail ? " John clenched his fists at his sides, " You have until the end of the week Mary, and I suggest you make the right decision, after all we wouldn't want little Dean back in care would we, or an institution "

" You bastard, leave the boys out of this " John growled

" Do as I say, and the boys will never want for anything again "

" Get out " Mary growled " Get out of our home " he smiled sweetly at the couple

" As you wish, I'll be in touch though, and I suggest you reign in that famous temper of yours John " he smirked and left the couple alone, shock settling into the pair as John stared after Daniel.

How could he be so cold? Did he hate John that much?

" Mary ? " she was sat looking at her hands, trembling slightly " Mary, I'm sorry this is all my fault "

" Stop it. Its not your fault at all " her voice was shaking with barely controlled rage " Its his fault, he's such a…..a……"

" Asshole " John offered, she stood and turned to him, face set in a stubborn expression, she nodded

" That'll do, well he isn't going to get away with it ",

" But what can we do ? You heard him I'm screwed " he sat down heavily his hands threading through his dark hair, in protecting his family he'd doomed them, God why was he such a screw up.

" We run " she said " Go and pack as many things as you think we'll need. Clothes for the boys, for us, only bring as much as we can carry. We'll go to a friend of mine who lives in South Dakota he might be able to help us, he knew my mom. Go on now "

" Mary what have you got planned ? " he asked

" John just trust me okay. Now go pack then get the boys, we leave tonight " he nodded and stood quickly, he could follow orders, but he didn't see how anyone could help them out of this.

Mary looked around the house and sighed heavily, she would miss the home she'd built with John, but no one, no one was going to break up their happy family, Daniel may have had his contacts, but she had contacts of her own.

The boys sleeping safely in the back of the impala the trunk packed with four duffle bags the black muscle car headed away from the house in Lawrence Kansas towards the unknown.

A/N; Okay so what ya think? Who could they be going to visit? And how will they be able to help? Please review, you've made writing this story fun, can't thank you all enough xxx The song Mary sang to Dean was ' Your Song' by Elton John, and sang fantastically by Ewan McGregor in Moulin rouge.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N; So I should probably warn you that there's a bit of John ogling in this chapter, cause damn is that man fine, What?? He's sexy where'd you think Dean gets it from ? Lol. Anyways just wanted to thank all that reviewed, I may not get to you all personally but I wanted to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you. It means a lot. Anyhow back to the story .

Bobby Singer moved through his home trying in vain to get it clean for the visitors he was expecting. Mary, his Mary had called a few hours back to say that she needed help, she'd briefly explained the situation the Winchesters where in but had promised that she would explain fully when they arrived at the scrap yard.

Bobby was more than willing to see his girl again, he hadn't seen Mary in a good few years , not since before her momma had died, that was when Elizabeth had told Bobby and Mary that Mary was his daughter, he'd had his suspicions the girl had always been more Singer than Campbell, the two had stayed in touch and although Mary found it hard to call him dad he hoped that one day she would.

Bobby had met Elizabeth when he was in Lawrence and the two had fallen in love, Lizzie though had come from a very wealthy family and they had frowned on the two dating. They had dated for a few months and Bobby was planning on asking her to marry him when he'd had to return home for a family emergency, when he returned two weeks later it was to be told that Elizabeth was married to an aspiring lawyer and he was to leave town as soon as possible. When he'd asked if he could see her, give her his best wishes her father had chased him off with a 12 gage shotgun.

The next time he'd seen Elizabeth was when he was called out to tow a Lincoln that had overheated, and there she was, just as breath taking as she was the first day he'd met her , long golden blonde hair shining in the warm sun, a crisp white sundress on and a young girl dangling off her arm. The young girl looked exactly like her mother, apart from her eyes where Lizzie's eyes where a bright cornflower blue, the little ones eyes where a beautiful jade green and they danced with life and happiness. They'd both been surprised to see each other, then Bobby had met her husband and what as asshole he was. The man had taken every opportunity to make it known that Lizzie was his, like she was his damned property or something, and if their was one thing Bobby had loved about Lizzie it was that she belonged to no one, but something in her had gone, that spark was still there in her eyes, but it was faint, slowly going out.

Mary was 13 when her mother took her to a scrap yard in South Dakota and introduced her to her real father. Mary was shocked and in typical teenaged fashion had said her mother was lying, even though deep inside of her she knew it was the truth. She had nothing in common with Daniel Campbell, she was like her mother in many ways but her mother said she had a lot of her father in her too. At the time when Mary looked to Daniel she just couldn't see it.

Then one fall morning Elizabeth had packed some things and taken Mary with her, telling her daughter there was someone she wanted her to meet. That was when she'd met Bobby, he was funny, caring, smart and quick tempered. Daniel always said Mary had got her temper from her mother, he was wrong, in that sense she was Bobby through and through. The first few days had been rocky but Mary had quickly learnt that she liked Bobby, he wasn't stuck up like Daniel and would gladly teach her about engines and cars, a fact she was grateful of years later when she'd met John.

She'd seen the tall good looking mechanic working on cars and was instantly smitten, she often sat in the diner across from the garage watching him work, he was like an Adonis, tall with hair so dark it had a blue gleam to it in certain light, eyes nearly as dark, long muscled legs that his jeans clung to in just the right way, she loved the way they clung to his butt when he was bent over an engine, and watching his muscled arms as skilled hands went to work. She'd often day dreamed about those hands on her skin and it was after watching him for a few months that she got up the courage to go and talk to him, tampering with her engine so the vehicle was immobile and have to be towed she had waited until John was on his own and gone into the garage asking for help in her most helpless voice. She'd barely managed to stifle the giggle when he'd jumped from his position under the hood banging his head, he'd taken her in with those wide deep brown eyes and Mary had felt herself melt. They'd been together ever since. Mary of course had told Bobby all about John, who found it highly amusing that his daughter had fallen for a mechanic, it was he that had encouraged her to elope with John before the Campbell's or anyone else for that matter could spoil his daughters happiness. He was finally going to get to meet the great John Winchester that always had his girl gushing like a giddy school girl. Bobby looked round his home once more, at the books littered all over, the engines bits spread out over every available surface except the dinner table an sighed,

" Damn it, its just going to have to do, just have to watch tiny fingers don't get hurt " he was going to meet his grandchildren, him Bobby Singer a grandfather, it made him sound almost respectable, Bobby gave a chuckle at the thought.

A rumbling engine brought him from his musings and he went out onto his porch to see a near mint condition 67 Chevy impala pull into his drive way. A large man exited and went to the rear of the car extracting a squirming child who looked to be about four, then there she was with a baby balanced on her hip. A bright smile on her full pink lips'

" Bobby, its good to see you, its been to long " she said as she hugged him, the baby gazed at him with soft brown eyes,

" Boy looks like his daddy " Bobby commented as he nodded over to John who had given up carrying the boy and instead had given him a small hold all to carry, she grinned

" Yeah Sammy is his daddy right down to the dimples " John came to Mary's side and gave a nervous smile,

" Its good to meet you sir, thank you for your help " John said as he shook Bobby's hand,

" Its nothing anything for my Mary " he beamed, Mary shifted a little uncomfortable at Johns curious look

" Err….John " she cleared her throat then in one solid breath let the information out in one breath

" Bobby'snotafriendhe'smtrealdad" Bobby chuckled at the shocked expression on John's face

" Let me interpret that for ya, I'm her real daddy " Johns eyes widened

" Seriously ? " he asked, Mary nodded then bit on her bottom lip

" I should have said something earlier, I'm sorry "

" So am I " John said, Mary seemed to deflate " I been trying to impress the wrong man for years " Mary's eyes snapped up to meet his, his grin flashing those dimples she loved so much she slapped him playfully on the arm,

" Oh I like him Mary, he keeps you on yer toes "

" He does that "

" Daddy I gotta go gain " a small voice said, John smiled down at the blonde child

" Do you mind " John asked

" Nah course not I'll show you where it is, then I can show this fine young man where he and his brother will be sleeping " he gave Dean a wink which made him giggle, John looked surprised but quickly hid it and shook his head at Bobby's questioning look

" Just in there kid "

" Thanks Bobby " John said " Come on champ lets get you sorted huh ? ".

When Dean had finished in the bathroom Bobby showed him where he and his brother would be sleeping, it didn't go un-noticed by John that the room smelt of fresh paint or the baseballs and car theme that was running through it, he raised a questioning brow to Bobby who blushed and looked away quickly clearing his throat,

" What ? , it was a dump before, needed tidying up some, you like it kid ? " he asked. Dean took in the room with wide bright eyes, he moved further in, Bobby had even bought a few toys for the boys

" Dean son, Bobby asked you a question "

" I….I love it, its cool. Daddy look " the little boy pointed out excitedly " it's the bat mobile " he ran to it and went to pick up then froze, Bobby who'd been smiling looked slightly confused

" What's up kiddo ? " he asked ignoring his creaking knees and bending down to the boys level " Its for you, you can play with anything in this room 'kay ? Its just the stuff on all the tables and stuff outside of this room I don't want you messing with till your older " he ruffled the boys hair and John was shocked when he didn't flinch away from the touch. Dean lifted big green eyes to Bobby and nodded, he tentatively took the car and a teddy for Sammy, he looked to Bobby again who nodded his approval and was rewarded with a bright smile. The little boy took off in search of his mother and brother.

" Is he okay ? " Bobby asked " He seemed scared to death then "

" We got a lot to tell you Bobby and a lot of it aint pretty " Bobby sighed and ran a hand across his mouth

" It never is kid, it never is. Come on lets go find that pretty lady of yours ".

They found Mary in the kitchen with Dean telling her excitedly all about the room he and Sammy would be sharing, she gave Bobby a thankful grin when he and John came in, giving both men a mug of coffee she listened intently to Deans ramblings until the boy gave a jaw popping yawn his eyes beginning to drift closed,

" You tired baby ? " she murmured into his hair, the blonde shook his head but as she picked him up his head was already on her shoulder his eyes closed and his breathing evened out in a way that only sleep brought.

" I'll take him up for a nap, then we can talk " she said to Bobby, John handed her a baby monitor and kissed the sleeping child tenderly on his forehead he shifted slightly but relaxed back into his mothers arms. Sammy sat blowing bubbles at the two men,

" You not tired to Sammy ? " John said as he lifted the baby up, Sammy's reply was a large raspberry noise " Guess not " he grinned, the three sat there waiting for Mary to return the two men talking about cars.

Mary came in just as John was saying how he'd first met Mary, much to Bobby's amusement,

" Hell girl what had you done to the thing ya couldn't fix it yerself ? "

" What do you mean ? " John asked puzzled, Bobby ignored Mary's attempts to silence him and carried on,

" My Mary's a regular grease monkey, taught her myself, what she don't know about any engine aint worth nothing " he said proudly, Mary blushed

" If that's right then why'd you get me to tune up the engine to your car on a regular basis ? " John asked eyebrows raised in surprise,

" I….I…..err well it was your job after all " Bobby smirked

" Tell the truth girl, you told me you just liked the way his ass looked when it was bent over the hood " John choked on his coffee and Mary blushed a deep crimson

" Bobby !! That was said in the strictest confidence "

" Hell girl if a daddy can't embarrass his girl in front of her man what kinda a daddy would I really be ? "

" One that knows when to keep his mouth shut " she said quietly, Bobby snickered

" So you like my ass huh ? " John smirked, Mary rolled her eyes

" Shut up " she said, he laughed as she came to sit by his side his smirk turning into a shit eating grin, his eyes flashed in amusement. Mary cleared her throat and looked to Bobby,

" So guess we should tell you what's been going on " John hung his head all amusement gone from him now, he didn't want to see the look of disgust on Bobby's face when Mary told him what had brought them here. What if he called the police ? What if he ran John off ? Could he blame the man ?

Mary told Bobby all that happened, what had brought them to his home. How they'd got the boys and she'd foolishly thought Daniel would help them. About the Bennett's and just what they'd done to Dean how they had tried to steal him back to do God knew what to the small boy, and how John had killed them. Then of course how Daniel had tried to blackmail them, tried to force their family apart so they'd ran. Bobby had remained silent through the tale, he had looked to John when Mary said that he'd killed the boys real parents, but John had kept his eyes firmly placed on the floor. Bobby stood and went to a cupboard poured out a large whiskey and handed it to John,

" Drink this son " John took the drink blindly and swallowed it back in one, Bobby patted him on the shoulder

" You did the right thing son, they threatened your boy, your family, I would have done the same damn thing " John raised tortured eyes to meet Bobby's " It aint the first time you took a life is it ? " he asked softly,

" No " was the short reply

" He was in Vietnam " Mary said rubbing her hand gently up Johns back " He still has nightmares "

" First time you done it outside of combat though ? " John nodded " You still did the right thing John, don't doubt that ",

" But I screwed up!! Now Daniel knows and my family's in more danger because I couldn't hold my temper, I screwed up " his frustration and fear evident in his shaking voice

" No kid, your family's in danger cause Daniel is a prick who couldn't find his ass in the dark. You're all safe here, he won't get to you or your family, you have my word on that son ".

For some reason he couldn't explain John believed Bobby, he knew they where safe there but they couldn't stay there forever could they ? As if Bobby was reading Johns mind he gave the younger man a smirk,

" I'll teach you kid, how to keep one step ahead, there are worse things out there than Daniel Campbell, believe me kid I seen things that nightmares are made of "

" Bobby, I don't want John or the boys involved in that " Mary said stonily, Bobby shook his head at his stubborn girl, whether she liked it or not once you became involved with the Singers you became involved in their life style whether you wanted it or not, you didn't choose it, it chose you,

" He needs to be prepared Mary, and if something should attack while you're here and I aint whose going to save your ass " he received a glare, she took Sammy from a confused looking John,

" Fine but I want nothing to do with it, and I won't let the boys either " she left the two men alone in the kitchen John watching her go, he turned a confused look to Bobby,

" Okay…..what the hell was that about ? " Bobby sighed and sat opposite John handing him another whiskey he prepared to tell John about the Singer family secret. He only hoped he was up to the challenge.

A/N; So what ya think ? What would you like the secret to be ? I have an idea but let me know what you guys think. Leave a review and let me know this is still going in the right direction. Cheers all xxx


	7. Chapter 7

" What do you know about demons ? " Bobby asked, John raised a brow and gave the older man a look which clearly asked 'are you crazy', although he said

" Not much, pretty much what my mom used to talk about on a Sunday after church "

" Well they're real, and they're here and now "

" Okay, if you say so, not to sound rude here or anything but where you dropped on your head a lot as a baby ? " Bobby laughed

" No, look I know this sounds crazy, but they do exist, so do a lot of other things, werewolves, ghosts, raw heads, shape shifters " John snorted interrupting Bobby

" Vampires ? " he asked sarcastically,

" No, think they're extinct, but you can never be to sure, gotta learn about um even if we think they don't walk amongst us anymore "

" Bobby you can't be serious about this, I mean come on, you expect me to believe that crazy shit ? "

" Whether ya believe it or not John I'm telling ya the truth, and ya need to know about it. I been hunting demons all my life, that's how I met Mary's mother was hunting a damn shape shifter " he gave a low chuckle " Turns out it weren't no shape shifter after all just some dang fool who'd seen too many evil twin movies, but the point is I seen a lot of stuff. There are things out there in the dark and hell even during the day that can take yer life and rip it apart "

" You are serious ? " John asked as he put his glass down on the table

" As a heart attack. I know it sounds crazy, when my daddy told me about the 'family business' I thought he'd lost his marbles, but he took me on my first hunt and….well….lets just say that night I became a believer. At least let me prove to ya that I'm telling the truth "

" How'd you plan on doing that ? "

" I got a hunt not far from here, a spirits been scaring a family half to death and last week a repair man was killed when he was trying to repair the garbage disposal, poor bastard near on lost his arm, bled out before the emergency services could get there "

" It could just have been an accident, maybe he forgot to turn of the power " Bobby shook his head,

" Nice try kid, but he weren't no rookie, this guy was a pro, been on the job 20 years, ya don't make mistakes like that when you been doing it as long as he had ". John took a deep breath and let it out slowly,

" Okay, I'll come with you, but if you can't prove anything I want you to get some help " Bobby laughed out loud, John gave him a puzzled look

" What's so damn funny ? "

" Kid, if you knew how many times someone's said that to me, dang if I had a dollar for it I'd be Donald friggin' Trump by now "

" Oh, right, and Mary ? She knows about this ? " Bobby nodded his face loosing all signs of amusement now

" Had to teach her to keep her safe, the Singers aint exactly blessed with luck John, I wanted my girl safe, she knows her stuff but chooses not to follow the hunt. I was sure for a long time that Daniel was a demon "

" Is he ? " John asked, " because that would explain a lot " Bobby grinned

" You got more potential than I thought kid " John gave a smirk and rolled his shoulders, and raised a questioning brow,

" Well ? Is he ? "

" Nah, he's just an idiot with delusions of grandeur ", Bobby slapped John on the shoulder " We'll leave in the morning, its only a few towns over shouldn't take us more than a couple of days tops "

" What about Mary and the boys ? I can't leave them alone, what if Daniel comes looking for um here ? "

" I'll call a friend of mine to come over and watch out for um for yer if yer that worried "

" I don't trust a lot of people when it comes to my family Bobby, who did you have in mind ? "

" His names Jefferson Blake, he's a fellow hunter and a good man, yer can trust him, known him a long time, we grew up together "

" Can I at least meet him first ? " Bobby grinned widely at him

" Sure yer can, I'll call him now " with that Bobby stood and left John alone with his thoughts.

A part of him wanted to believe Bobby, sure he'd never actually seen anything for certain, but his mother was always ranting on about demons and the like, and he'd seen some things in Nam that he just couldn't explain no matter how hard he thought about it or tried. But Real life honest to God demons ? He shook his head and went to find Mary, she was in the parlour with Sammy bouncing him on her knee singing silly songs, he leant against the door jamb watching her

" Rollie, polie into town knocking all the children down, I know teddy bear " she sang, Sammy giggled as she leant him backwards as she sang.

" Did he tell you ? " she asked

" He did, and you knew about all this ? "

" Yeah, since I was 13. My mom brought me here to meet Bobby and after we'd been here a week a demon attacked, I've never been so scared in my life, this isn't a life I wanted for you John or the boys, I want so much more for you and them. Hunting is a hard life which is why I chose not to live it fully, its countless travelling, living from hand to mouth "

" Bobby seems to be doing okay " John interrupted her

" I know he does John but he has a home base, we don't have that anymore " John hung his head, guilt consuming him, it was his fault that they had no home now and no matter how he looked at it he just couldn't see past that,

" John ? If you could go back, back to holding that gun on the Bennett's would you change what you did ? " Johns head snapped up, although he felt guilty that was the one thing he had no qualms about what so ever. They deserved to die for what they'd done to the boys, for what they were going to do to Dean,

" Hell no, they deserved what they got "

" Then why do you feel guilty ? "

" Because its my fault we have no home now, we have no home base as you called it. Its my fault that the boys won't have that stability " Mary stood bringing Sammy with her, she placed a hand on his face, green eyes meeting that dark chocolate brown of his own,

" They have us John, we'll find somewhere else to build a home, but the boys will always have us " he smiled despite the melancholy that had descended on him

" Yeah you're right there " clearing his throat John spoke again " So Bobby wants me to go on a hunt with him, but I want you and the boys safe, so he's asking some guy called Jefferson Blake to keep you all company "

" Jefferson ? Wow I haven't seen him in years "

" You know him ? "

" Oh yeah, I know him, real charmer, nice guy though. He and Bobby have known each other since he was knee high to a grasshopper " John snorted at Mary's terminology,

" What ? Its how Bobby describes him ",

" Can I ask you something ? " he asked

" Sure, go ahead "

" Why don't you call Bobby dad if he's your real father ? "

" Cause I respect Bobby, I love the man, but calling him dad, I'd feel like I was lumping him in the same boat as Daniel and he's worth so much more than that " John grinned and pulled her to him kissing her softly on the forehead,

" Mary Winchester you're a big softie " she scowled playfully at him

" Well don't tell anyone I have a reputation to up hold as a hard ass " he laughed " Hey , I can be scary when I want "

" I know you can Mare , I been on the receiving end of your temper a few times, your tempers worst than mine " she laughed at that, the two sat on the couch snuggled up Sammy now sat happily on the floor playing with the bear that Dean had brought from the bedroom.

Jefferson arrived two hours later, he was a couple of inches shorter than John with blonde hair that had flecks of grey running through it and bright blue eyes. He came straight over to Mary and pulled her in for a warm hug,

" Still as beautiful as ever I see, when you going to leave that grease monkey you shacked up with and make an old mans dreams come true " John coughed loudly

" I would be that grease monkey, and in answer to your question when hell freezes over " Jefferson laughed loudly, he walked over to John slapping his hand into his in a warm handshake

" I can see why she likes you, she said you were a handsome devil but she didn't do you justice. Mary, no wonder you hid him all this time " Mary snickered into her hand as John blushed suddenly becoming very uncomfortable

" Behave Jeff, you only just met him, can't you think with your above brain for longer than 5 minutes "

" I was thinking with my above brain " he pouted, then grinned and winked at John who moved behind Mary, she giggled

" Don't worry jar head I'll protect from him "" I thought he liked you, you never said he was gay " she raised a brow

" Does it matter ? Besides Jeff's not fussy he always says someone as gorgeous as him should be shared with all "

" So he's….he's… " Mary rolled her eyes

" He's bisexual John " she grinned at his blushing cheeks " He always did have good taste though " she laughed when his blush deepened.

" So hound dog what you hunting down this time ? " Jefferson asked as he sat on a comfy chair, Sammy began to make his way over to the new comer,

" Disgruntled spirit, killed a repair man who was fixing a waste disposal unit, got to salt and burn the sucker before it gets anyone else " Jefferson nodded and picked up the baby who was pulling his way to standing clutching to his leg, Sammy giggled happily

" Ah a good old salt and burn " he eyed John up and down then gave a very dirty grin " Wouldn't mind watching him dig up a grave, all sweaty and muscles rippling "

" Jeff keep it in yer pants and leave the boy alone, even if he did swing that way I'm sure he'd go for a model that didn't remember when Methuselah was young "

" Hey I'm younger than you "

" By a year Jeff, no matter which way yer look at it yer getting old "

" Am not " he said, they all laughed, a sleep tousled Dean joined them rubbing at his eyes, he spied Bobby and made his way over climbing on the hunters lap he snuggled into him, Mary gave a small gasp and nudged John who was stunned at how easily Dean had accepted and trusted Bobby, Bobby stroked a hand through his soft blonde hair,

" You had a good nap Dean ? " Dean nodded and turned sleepy eyes to the new comer burrowing into Bobby his thumb snuck into his mouth

" Who's that ? " he asked, Jefferson gave a small wave

" Hey handsome I'm Jefferson, I'm staying with you and your mom while your daddy and Bobby go ghost hunting "

" Jeff " Mary said in a warning tone

" Ghosts ? " Dean asked his eyes wide, John knelt in front of him

" You think you'll be okay helping your mom to look after Sammy champ ? "

" Yes daddy, I'm a big boy " as if to prove this Dean removed his thumb and gave John a bright smile, John grinned back at the small boy

" Good boy, knew I could count on you . We won't be long we'll be back before you know it "

" Are you going to get the ghost daddy ? " he asked wide eyed

" Yeah son, we are "

" Cool, you're like a superhero, like batman " John smirked

" Would that make Bobby Robin ? " he asked, Bobby shot him a glare but straightened his face when Dean looked to him a small frown on his face,

" No, cause Bobby's old, so he can't be Robin. He can be Alfred though cause he's old and they have the same hair " Jefferson laughed at the stunned look on Bobby's face

" I aint that old kid " he said tickling Deans side, Dean laughed then went over to his brother

" Come on Sammy time for a snack, you want some apple ? "

" Mmm, mapple " Sammy copied " Lub De " the baby said as he cuddled into his brother, Dean hugged him back just as hard

" I love you to Sammy " the two boys went into the kitchen to eat their snacks Mary on their heels to help if needed.

" You got two fine boys there John, you must be very proud of them " Jefferson said as he watched them go into the kitchen, John grinned happily

" Thanks, I am proud of um, they're good boys " Bobby moved over to a door and motioned John to join him,

" There's something I want to show you John, tools of the trade you could say " he led John into a room after unlocking it, Johns jaw dropped. It was packed with all kinds of weapons, guns, machetes, a flame thrower, flare guns, wooden steaks. Then there where flasks that looked like they had water in them, rosary beads, crucifixes and knives. John wished he had more eyes to take in the vast array of weaponry

" Damn Bobby, this is amazing. Err why do you have a bag of salt in here ? "

" Keeps out evil and repels spirits, this " he said picking up a flask of water " This is holy water, damn useful to, works on demons, spill some on one and you get an instant reaction. I'm going to get a friend of mine to teach you Latin, you need to learn exorcisms "

" Are you shitting me ? Exorcisms? Really ? Like pea soup spitting exorcisms ? "

" You know they don't actually do that, they'll try and take you with um but they don't actually spew out pea soup, I'm going to give you a crash course in hunting, then we'll hit the road ".

Three hours later Johns head was spinning from all the information Bobby had given him about hunting, he didn't even know how he'd ended up in Bobby's truck and off to fight the spook that had killed a man. Death by garbage disposal it made John shudder, just what had he gotten himself into here ?

They arrived at a house that to John looked perfectly normal, in fact it looked very much like the house he and Mary had just left behind in Lawrence. He looked to Bobby and studied the mans profile he looked perfectly calm,

" You sure about this Bobby? It looks so…so…. "

" Normal ? " John nodded " Just cause it looks like normal don't mean it is, sometimes it's the things that look normal that are the worst, how you think they'd get by us if they didn't ? "

" Guess you got a point there, so how do we play this ? We go in and say what ? "

" Just follow my lead, there's a reason we're wearing suits ".

A moment later they were stood in the living room of the house,

" Ma'am if you could just tell us what happened it'll help with the insurance " Sheryl Watkins looked to the two men in her living room, fidgeting her hands nervously

" I already spoke to someone only yesterday "

" Its just for clarification ma'am, my partner and I where in the area and we were asked to check it out, so if you wouldn't mind " John said

" I don't know, I mean I know the power was off he did it himself I was in there with him and then….and then… " tears rolled down her cheeks her breath hitching in her chest, John moved forward and guided her to a seat

" Its okay just relax, take your time " she nodded and gave him a grateful smile, he patted her arm gently, she took a deep breath and continued,

" At first the radio came on, we where both stunned he checked the power again he said sometimes residual power could stay in the sockets and that may have been what had caused the radio to come on, then he just started screaming and there was all this noise and there was so much blood it was everywhere. I couldn't move, I just froze if I'd gotten there sooner maybe I could have saved his life "

" Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault " Bobby said " Has there been anything else strange that's happened ? Flickering lights, scratching sounds ? "

" How…how did you know about that ? "

" Lucky guess " Bobby said " We'll be in touch ma'am give you an update of how the case is going "

" Okay thanks ".

As they left John undid his tie letting it hang loosely around his neck,

" So what ya think ? Casper the not so friendly ghost ? " Bobby chuckled but nodded

" Yeah I'd say for damn sure we got ourselves a spook, think I know who it is an all, previous owner was murdered, took um years to sell the house, Miss Watkins was the first owner. We'll go to the cemetery tonight and salt an burn the bones of Isaiah Reynolds "

" What if that doesn't work ? "

" Then we got more research to do, but I looked into this before hand, everything points to it being Reynolds, he died a violent death most often that's what your standard haunting's are especially if they turn violent, they're stuck in that last moment of death, if we burn the bones there shouldn't be anymore trouble "

" How will we know for definite ? "

" We'll come back tomorrow and check it out, I'll bring an EMF with us check it properly "

" Shouldn't we have done that today ? , I mean what if we burn this poor bastards bones and it really was just an accident " Bobby sighed heavily and ran a hand through his greying hair

" John trust me, I know my job and I been doing this longer than Dolly Parton's been having plastic surgery ",

" Okay Bobby, guess I just want to cover all the bases ya know, it's the marine in me, I want to make sure we check every possibility " Bobby smirked,

" And here's me thinking you was just being a pain in the ass " John shot him a glare and climbed into the truck " We'll go back to the motel and get some rest we head out at midnight "

" Yes sir " John mock saluted

" Smart ass ".

They went back to the motel John grabbed a shower and changed into some sweats and an old USMC shirt he had, and climbed in bed. Bobby was already sleeping his even breaths soon had John joining him in a deep untroubled sleep.

John awoke at quarter to twelve and started to get dressed, he shook Bobby gently,

" Come on old timer time to wake up, we got work to do " Bobby threw the covers off and dressed even before his eyes where open properly,

" Come on lets get this done " John followed behind the hunter smirking " An yer can wipe that smirk off yer face as well "

" I wasn't doing anything " he said innocently

" Course yer weren't I'm older John I aint stupid " he chuckled at Johns indignant huff

" Was not " he said quietly, Bobby gave a smirk of his own,

" An for that I'll let you dig the grave " John rolled his eyes as he climbed in the truck once more. The journey to the cemetery was silent, Bobby handed John a shovel and led the way to the grave,

" Okay, start digging " he said pointing to the grave,

" Your just going to sit and watch ? " John asked as he began to dig, Bobby smirked

" That's the idea, I'll do the hard bit the salting an burning that is " John rolled his eyes again making Bobby laugh,

" Always wanted me a kid brother, think you just filled them shoes Johnny boy "

" Dude, that's sick that'd make me Mary's uncle " Bobby laughed, after a while John hit something hard " Think I'm there " Bobby tossed him the salt and gas

" Pour that on liberally then light the sucker up " Bobby ordered, John did as he was told, climbed out of the open grave and threw a lit match into the casket. The glow from the flames giving his face an eerie glow, he watched the flames in fascination until they burned away, they filled the grave back in together

" How soon till we know for sure its worked ? "

" Like I said we'll head there again tomorrow check it out we'll know for sure then, but now, how about some grub and some beers ? "

" Sounds good to me ".

They headed back to the motel loaded down with pizza and beer, John felt at ease with Bobby and in some ways the man was very much becoming like an older brother, John could see him becoming a guiding influence in his life and he felt safe knowing the man had his back. The next day they broke into the Wilkins house after Sheryl Wilkins left for work, they moved through the house quickly checking for signs of the spirit of Isaiah Reynolds, but there was none the spirit had been dispatched.

" Told ya it were him " Bobby said as they climbed back in the truck

" Yeah, yeah you where right, think we can get back to Mary and the boys now ? " Bobby snickered

" You know you did great back there kid, you're a natural you know. Think you're going to be damn good at this "

" So what's next ? " Bobby shot him a side ways glance,

" Possible wendigo in Minnesota , you wanna maybe check it out ? "

" What about Mary and the boys ? "

" I got a cabin up there in the woods and that friend of mine who I want to teach you Latin lives in that area, we could all go there together, Jim lives on a nice farm think Dean would like it "

" Okay, so Minnesota it is then ".

A/N; So this was a lot longer than I usually do but I'm not altogether happy with it, let me know what you think, Daniel returns in the next chapter and he's none too happy that Mary and the rest of the Winchesters are gone. Anyhow leave a review, just want to say thanks again to all of you who have reviewed you really make my day xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Jake Malloy walked through the woods, he'd been following his friend Peter Jackson for the last four hours. Peter had told Jake that he'd found the coolest cave ever and there where all these cool bones in it, after following Peter though who had claimed he had the direction of an albatross he was beginning to believe that the mariners had the right idea and the bird was just bad luck. Dead or alive.

" Pete do you even know where you're going man ? , we passed this tree six times now "

" How the heck do you know that ? " Pete asked turning surprised eyes to him, Jake pointed to the tree

" Claw marks, see " he ran his hands over them and grimaced at just what could have made them, he hated wildlife and was wondering not for the first time why the hell he'd let his best friend talk him into this,

" Come on Pete lets just go home, my mom made meat loaf for tonight "

" Ah come on Jake, this cave is the coolest, we could maybe use some of the bones for archaeology club " Jake scrunched up his face in disgust

" Dude, that's just sick, we don't know where they came from or even who they where "

" But we could find out " Peter said excitement bubbling in his voice " Man we could be famous, like, like, Lewis and Clarke "

" Dude what's superman got to do with anything ? " he said straight faced, but the sarcasm was evident in his tone, Peter frowned at his friend

" What ? What are talking about ? I'm talking about the famous explorers, not some stupid comic book " Jake rolled his eyes,

" Man, superman is not a stupid comic book, the man of steel rules "

" He does not, Spiderman is way cooler "

" Dude you cannot be serious ? How is being bitten by a bug cooler than coming from another planet ? "

" He was not bitten by a bug, it was an arachnid " Peter shouted at his friend, Jake gave his friend a smug smirk

" Whatever man they still squish when you drop a book on them " Peter huffed indignantly, Jake laughed a noise coming from the bushes behind them made them both freeze, it sounded like something big, something big and coming their way.

" What's that ? " Pete asked backing away from the bushes, Jake shook his head

" I don't know, lets just get of here okay, this place is creeping me out "

" Yeah. Lets…..lets go ", as the two turned to leave a strangled scream came from behind them, suddenly Peter was screaming and was being dragged backwards away from his friend

" PETE!! PETE " Jake screamed scrambling after his friend, large claws struck out at him clawing his side as he rolled away trying to avoid them, pain ripped through him dark spots dancing in his vision

" Pete " he said faintly, as the darkness enveloped him the last sounds he heard where of his best friend screaming.

Suits on Bobby and John entered ' Mercy Hospital ' in search of the only known survivor of the most recent attack. The kid had been found by a bunch of hikers, at first they'd thought he was dead, he'd lost a lot of blood from the four large gashes he had in his side, but the kid had come too and was hysterically yelling about something that had taken his friend. Of course local authorities put it down to a bear attack although they where at a loss as to why it would claw one and take the other.

The two hunters entered the room of the kid 'Jake Malloy' Bobby had said he was called, he was faced away from the door watching the rain spatter on the window pane. A few torn comics lay discarded on the floor Bobby cleared his throat,

" Jake Malloy ? " Bobby waited for a response but was met only with silence " I'm officer Peck and this is officer Grant we're with the park rangers we'd like to ask you a few questions if we can " the boy remained unresponsive as if he hadn't even heard , " Jake son can you hear me ? " Bobby moved closer to the bed, Jake turned to look at them now his grey eyes empty, he looked at Bobby and blinked

" Jake ? " he said tentatively a lone tear made its way down his cheek, John moved forward slowly he had a few scraps of comic in his hand,

" Superman huh ? My little boy loves bat man, swears down he's going to be Bruce Jacobs when he's older "

" Wayne " Jake said quietly, John raised a quizzical brow

" Bat man's alter ego is Bruce Wayne "

" Oh right, thanks for that my son may only be four but he can be scary when it comes to getting his hero right "

" Bat man's cool, superman's better though " John handed the teenager the scraps of comic book,

" Wanna tell me what happened to these ? " he said gesturing to the scraps now in Jakes lap, the teen looked to them his grey eyes filled with tears,

" We fought about it before…before that thing came "

" About what kid ? "

" About who was the better superhero. Pete always liked Spiderman, but superman could so kick his ass, err I mean butt " John grinned,

" Ass is okay with me kid, but it doesn't explain how they got all torn up "

" I did it " he said " I…….I just couldn't bear to look at them, they brought it all back "

" Can you describe what took your friend son ? " Bobby asked stepping forward, Jake lifted pain filled eyes to Bobby swallowed thickly and nodded his head,

" It was a guy "

" A guy ? You're sure it was a man ? " Bobby asked

" Yeah man I'm sure, he…….he looked really weird though "

" Weird how ? "

" His eyes, his eyes they weren't normal, they were a funny colour "

" What colour were his eyes ? Were they black ? "

" They were white, like milky white. You know like he had cataracts or something , and instead of a left hand he had this large like fork thing "

" Do you know what he did to your friend " Jake swallowed hard as if trying to swallow back bile

" No, but he was screaming man, that's all I heard him screaming and I couldn't do anything about it, my best friend is dead cause I'm too much of a chicken shit " Jake put his head in hands and sobbed the sounds rattling through his body making him shake,

" There's nothing you could have done kid, trust me, this way you can help, you have helped " Bobby said as he lay a comforting hand on Jakes back, " John go get the doc " he waited until John had left

" Jake I believe you, I believe what you saw, me and my partner we're going find this thing and make sure it can't hurt no one else ". Jake nodded lifting his tear stained face to Bobby, the doctor entered and came over to Jake with a syringe in his hand,

" What's that ? "

" Its just a mild sedative Jake, it'll help you to relax ", the doctor inserted the syringe and deployed the fluid into the iv, after a few minutes Jakes eyes slid closed.

" How's he doing doc, he going to be okay ? "

" Well he's obviously traumatised, keeps saying it was a man with a fork for a hand, when we know it was a bear. Poor kid, we think he saw the bear kill his friend he's very lucky those hikers found him when they did "

" Thanks ".

Both Bobby and John left the hospital and walked over to the impala, once inside John turned to Bobby,

" So, what you think it is ? "

" I'll tell you one thing, it aint no wendigo, its something much worse "

" Well ? What is it then ? " Bobby sighed and turned in his seat to face John who was caught between watching the road and observing his friends face,

" Think we got a zombie on our hands " John nearly crashed the car as he swerved and rectified his manoeuvre horns blazing at him as he did, he calmed his breathing down

" A zombie ? A fucking zombie ? That eat your brains and shit ? "

" Damn kid, you watch too many movies. Zombies don't eat yer brains unless the one that rose um tells um to. They're risen for a reason, they're mindless. Thing is their spirits trapped so the person who they were can see what they're doing but they can't do nothing about it, they're in pain "

" So why was this one risen ? "

" Don't know that yet, we got a lot of research to do, but I'll tell yer one thing, they know what they're doing, you gotta know yer stuff to be able to control the un dead. We should look into grave desecration or bodies missing from the morgue that'd be a good start " John nodded and pulled into the drive of the small cabin that Bobby owned,, he was glad after the strangeness of the day to be returning to some normalcy. He was greeted by Dean who came running out to him and leapt into his outstretched arms,

" Hey daddy, we tidied up the cabin today, mommy said she thinks uncle Bobby hasn't cleaned it since the day he got it "

" Did she now ? " the small blonde nodded his head, his big green eyes sparkling with excitement,

" Me and Sammy played outside and we picked her some flowers, come and see " he said wiggling out of his fathers arms and pulling him inside. So maybe his life had taken a turn for the strange, hunting spirits and now zombies, loosing a home he shared with his wife for 10 years, but as he looked down into the smiling happy face of his four year old a thought occurred to him. It was worth it.

Daniel paced in his plush office, he was beyond anger and quickly escalating into unbridled rage, the Winchesters had disappeared into the night. He had given Mary till the end of the week and gone round on the Sunday evening to get her answer, he was so sure that she'd agree to leave John that he had even had decorators in the mansion where he lived to decorate three bedrooms. Mary's room was lemon and white a large white 4 poster bed in the middle, with matching white furniture. Sammy's room was pale blues with aeroplanes and parachutes, he'd noticed that Dean liked cars so his room was a darker shade of blue with cars all over. He'd even made sure that the four year old had a bed shaped like a racing car, he thought it was perfect.

That was until he went to the house to find it in darkness, a neighbour came out,

" They're not here. If you're looking for the Winchesters they aren't here " she said coming over to Daniel and eyeing him up and down, she glanced to the limousine then smiled at him obviously thinking he wasn't a threat, Daniel smiled a tight smile he hated busy bodies,

" Excuse me ? Not here, you don't know where they are do you ? " he asked silkily

" No they took off late one night, just bundled some bags into the back of that awful noise machine and took those babies and….left. They haven't been back since and that was 6 days ago "

" You're quite certain ? " he asked the anger was bubbling in his stomach, she nodded emphatically

" Oh yes, they seemed in a hurry to "

" Well thank you " he said smoothing down his silk tie,

" I can keep an eye out for you if you like, let you know when they come back " Daniel paused as he was about to get in the car,

" That's very kind of you, I'll leave you the number of my office you can reach me there " he handed the woman his card and gave her a charming smile,

" Oh its no trouble at all, I'll be in touch " she said as she waved him off.

It was now Tuesday and no word from the busy body, making a decision Daniel turned on his heel and out of his office,

" Marie I have some business to attend to, I'll be out of touch for the rest of the day please hold all calls "

" Yes sir ".

Daniel stalked from his office and waved his driver away taking the sedan and driving himself, he drove to the ' Rainbow Mental Health Facility ' in Kansas city and entered. The nurse at the waiting station gave him a bright smile

" Mr Campbell, how nice to see you, we haven't seen you in so long "

" Ah yes Grace, I'm sorry I've been terribly busy, how are things ? "

" Oh good, you'll be happy to know Libby's been doing really well, hardly any episodes of late "

" Is she in her room ? "

" Yeah, head on down there she'll be real happy to see you " Daniel gave the nurse a smile and a wave as he headed down to the appointed room.

The woman was stood looking out of the window a small smile on her face as the sun shone on it, Daniel sat down at the small table and folded his hands neatly onto the table top,

" Hello Elizabeth, we need to talk ".

A/N; Where you expecting that one ? Lol. If I didn't get back to you after you reviewed I'm real sorry but am very grateful to each and everyone of you who did review, please continue to do so, thanks again guys xxx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; Hey all I got some anon reviews that I'd like to respond to here if I may.

In response to Me; I don't have a beta and plus I don't even know what a beta is, as regards to the speech marks someone asked for larger spacing at the end of the sentence to close said speech and I thought it would help to double space after that to prevent further confusion, it would seem that that does not help either, sadly I'm now at a loss as what to do there, so will go back to my earlier way of doing it in the hopes that this helps, but thank you for your comments.

In response to Annoyed; Seeing as you merely point out that it is simply 'were and not 'where' yet don't specify where this is I can't change it and will try to watch my spelling in further instances. I thank a Rhodes Scholar such as yourself for taking the time out of your illustrious schedule to read my story and humbly offer my sincere apologies for offending your delicate sensibilities.

A/N 2: Hey all well after that just wanted to thank you all for your kind reviews, I don't mind criticism as long as its constructive like 'me' (I feel so weird in saying that) . Anyway glad the majority of you are enjoying this was thinking of maybe skipping a few years, what do you guys think? Would you want that ? Or do you want me to stay in this timeline ? Let me know. So after that very long authors note on with the show, as they say xxx

Elizabeth Campbell turned slowly and faced her husband, she narrowed her eyes and glared at the man she had been forced to marry, he still had that smug grin on his face,

" What do you want Daniel ? " she asked ice lacing her tone

" Now, now be nice. After all I've taken the time out of my busy schedule to come and visit you "

" And you always have a reason, so why the hell are you here ? " she asked her voice raising, Daniel remained seated but sent her a look that silenced her she moved to sit opposite him when he gestured for her to

" Mary has disappeared, I want you to find her "

" What do you mean disappeared ? Why would she leave ? "

" When I last came to visit you, Mary and I had had a falling out, she refused to see what an oaf she had married and no matter how I pushed the boy he wouldn't react, he merely sat and took all the insults I threw at him " Elizabeth nodded and waited for Daniel to continue " Well a few months ago she got in contact with me, she and the oaf wanted to adopt two boys and she needed help to speed up the process, so I helped. At a press conference I was holding last week the boys real parents turned up. The oaf wasn't very happy about it and he kidnapped the couple , he took the boys parents somewhere secluded and killed them "

" He killed them ? "

" Our daughter is not safe Elizabeth, she needs protecting, she's too blind to see what a threat he truly is "

" What do you want me to do Daniel ? "

" I want you to tap into those powers of yours and find her " a laugh bubbled forth from her pink lips, blue eyes locked onto his,

" You can't be serious, I thought I was crazy ? Isn't that why you put me in here ? " Daniel reached a manicured hand towards her and gently stroked her face, she flinched at the touch

" No darling not because you're a psychic, because you went to that disgusting excuse for a human that fathered Mary. I know you were planning on leaving me, its amazing what people will do for money "

" What do you mean ? What people will do for money ? "

" You really should have been more selective as to who you should trust you know. Your maid's tongue became quite loose with the more money I gave her "

" No. You're lying. Charlotte wouldn't do that she was my friend "

" Oh Elizabeth, you are so blind, you never could learn that everyone has their price, and more importantly everyone has secrets that they don't want others to know, and Charlotte had many secrets that were just to juicy not to know "

" You blackmailed her ? " his grin spread across his face an evil glint sparkling in his grey eyes

" I wouldn't use the word blackmail its so…..tacky. I would say that I merely used my legal knowledge and persuaded her to see the light, so to speak "

" You blackmailed her, you evil son of a bitch " she screamed and stood suddenly her chair crashing to the floor, Daniel's face remained impassive

" If you want out of here woman you will cease this tirade and calm yourself. I presume you wish to see your daughter again " he asked with a raised brow

" She doesn't want to see me, she hasn't visited me in 14 years, the last time I saw my little girl she was 13 "

" There's a good reason why she didn't come to visit you dear "

" Oh. And what would that be exactly ? " she asked anger still coursing through her body, an orderly came into the room,

" Everything okay Libby I heard shouting ? You behaving yourself young lady ? "

" I'm not a child !!! And everything's fine, so mind your own God damned business " she shouted at the orderly, the young man pursed his lips

" Now Libby that's no way to talk, you should try to control that temper of yours or we'll have to sedate you. Do you want that ? " Elizabeth paled and shook her head, she picked up the chair and sat down. The orderly smirked,

" Good girl Libby, hey Mr Campbell, its good to see you again "

" Hello Jacob, see you haven't lost your touch with the ladies " Jacob laughed

" Oh yeah, always got a way with them " he winked as he left the room, Daniel's look of disgust became apparent at the younger mans departure. He looked to Elizabeth now who was sat meekly looking at her hands all fight gone from her,

" Why didn't she want to visit me ? " she asked quietly, she raised her blue eyes slightly, tears dancing in them making them look like iridescent pools. Daniel sighed and took one of her slight hands into his,

" She thought you were dead Elizabeth, after your….breakdown I didn't want her to know where you were so I faked your death " gasping in shock Elizabeth withdrew her hand from his the tears slipping down her pale cheeks,

" WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! " she screamed " TO OUR LITTLE GIRL !! " Daniel stood his mask of indifference slipping to reveal the rage within him,

" No Elizabeth, your bastard child, not our daughter, and it was for her own good. I did it to protect her, and I would do it again "

" You're a heartless bastard Daniel, I'll never help you, NEVER ! " Jacob came back in the room syringe in hand and flanked by two larger men, they gripped Elizabeth and strapped her to the bed,

" No, no, no, please not that, please. Daniel please help me !! " Daniel stood watching and waited until she was secured he held up his hand to halt anything further from happening, grey eyes met blue,

" I will help you Elizabeth but you have to help me, and you know what I want " Elizabeth struggled with the decision, Daniel nodded to Jacob who moved to give the frightened woman the injection,

" No !!! I'll……….I'll do it, I'll help just please no more of that " Daniel grinned and nodded once more to Jacob who put the cap on the syringe and placed it in his pocket, they undid her restraints, tears flowed freely down her cheeks, Daniel moved forward and placed his arms around her,

" Now, lets see about getting you out of here shall we, Jacob please tell Mrs Campbell's doctor I wish to see him "

" Of course " the three men left Daniel comforting his distraught wife. Elizabeth let her tears flow ,she had just betrayed her only child to the monster who had raised her as his own.

Dean Winchester sat in the garden playing with his baby brother, the two boys were sat on a blanket that Mary had placed down for them while she went inside to make some lunch. John and Bobby had once again gone into town searching through reports at the local library and talking to the locals about any grave desecrations that may have happened, they were posing as reporters this time saying that the story was to do with some grave desecrations that happened in a few of the surrounding towns. Of course the local gossips had loved the chance to be able to talk without any fear of ramification from the other inhabitants of the town. But so far they hadn't come up with much that would help, although John complained that his butt was hurting from being constantly pinched from admiring females and to his embarrassment but Bobby's amusement men.

This of course had caused much mirth in Bobby who found it hilarious that the young marine was gaining the attention of female and male alike.

Mary shook her head and grinned, she knew that John was good looking and she often wondered what their own children would have looked like if they'd been blessed with their own, she raised her eyes as she watched the two boys they had been lucky enough to call their own playing happily in the yard.

Dean had progressed so much in the time that they had had him, it was if he was a different child entirely, he was so much happier, chatty, he even laughed more. He was still nervous around new people and still clung to Mary when they were in town, but he was getting better and he hadn't wet his bed since they'd been at the cabin. They had just celebrated Deans birthday and the now five year old hadn't come down from his birthday high, they hadn't had much money to buy him a lot of gifts but Mary had made a cake and they'd had a small party for him. The little boy hadn't cared about gifts his eyes had been wide and amazed at the food and cake, he hadn't stopped talking about it and that had been four days ago.

A cry coming from outside startled Mary from her musings, looking up she saw Sammy sat crying and his brother standing before him, protecting him from a coyote. The animal was snarling and biting but Dean stood his ground a large stick held firm, whenever the animal made a lunge Dean struck out at it with the stick, Mary rushed from the cabin shouting and waving her arms to scare the animal off, it ran away not looking behind it. Mary scooped the crying baby into her arms and pulled him close,

" Dean in the house now " she shouted, she ran for the house and placed Sammy on the table checking the baby over, she turned to make sure Dean had followed and that he was safe, he was stood in the corner as far away from Mary as he could get, his eyes cast down to the floor,

" Dean ? " the little boy flinched, Mary felt tears come to her eyes, she made her voice as gentle as possible " Dean baby, let me make sure you're okay, come on sweet heart " Dean stayed in his spot in the corner not meeting Mary's eyes, she moved forward placing Sammy on the floor where she knew he'd be safe. Keeping her eyes on her son she inched closer and closer to him until she was close enough to hold him,

" Dean ? " she said quietly, Mary stilled as the five year old screamed and made for the front door at a run, she tried to grab him but he moved too quickly and dashed outside to the woods,

" Dean !! No come back !! " she tried to run after him but a cry from inside halted her " Sammy " she ran back in for the baby.

When she came back out with Sammy in her arms Dean was gone, there was no sign of him anywhere,

" Dean ? Dean baby please " Mary cried out tears rolling down hers cheeks, the impala pulled into the yard John and Bobby climbed out laughing,

" John thank God you're here, its Dean " Johns face became serious, he was at Mary's side instantly

" Mary what is it ? Where's Dean ? "

" He's gone !! ".

A/N; Dum, dum , dum . Lol, thought I'd leave it there for ya, so what you think ? Will Elizabeth be able to find the Winchesters? Will they be able to find Dean ? Do you want the zombie to find Dean ? Answers on a postcard please and a blue peter badge will be yours xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; So just wanted to thank you all again for your kind reviews, I know for certain I haven't replied to all of you and will try to pull my finger out my butt and do so in the future. Anyways not got much to say so I'll just stop waffling huh and get on with it, right well , on with the show then.

Small feet pounded the mossy floor of the forest around him, his mothers words echoing in his ears, she sounded so angry and Dean didn't want to ever go back to the bad boy place so when mommy had moved towards him he ran. He ran so fast and he didn't look back, he felt bad leaving Sammy there but they never shouted at Sammy, so he knew his brother would be safe, he just had to get away.

What would his punishment have been ?

He loved his new mommy and daddy and so far they hadn't done anything to hurt him, but now it looked like things were about to change.

Deans heart was thundering in his ears, his breaths coming in harsh pants, tears streaming down his face making his vision blurry, he didn't see the log that lay across his path and tumbled over it landing heavily on his arm, pain shot through it and he cried out grabbing onto the throbbing limb.

He curled into a small ball pulling his legs to his heaving chest, he was so scared. Where was he going to go now ? What was he going to do ? Joe and Mabel were right he was stupid, he thought. Stupid and pathetic and no one cared about him. In the end he really was just a bad boy and everyone would be better off without him. Exhaustion took over him as he cried himself to sleep, the sounds of the forest echoing around him.

John and Bobby moved as quickly as they dared through the forest looking for signs of where the little boy may have gone, Mary had explained to John what had happened and that in her panic and fear she had shouted at the five year old. She hadn't thought anything of it until she'd turned round and seen the small boy stood in the corner avoiding her gaze. John had assured her that he and Bobby would get Dean back, even if it took them all night, they would find him.

Bobby signalled to John and brought his attention to a snapped branch on a low hanging tree,

" He moved this way, and I think that coyote may have got a taste of him to "

" Why'd you say that ? You found blood ? " Bobby nodded

" Not much but enough to leave a trail, come on its getting late and it'll be dark soon "

" I'm not leaving him out there alone Bobby "

" Calm down yer idjit, I never said we would we'll find that boy of yours " they both continued forward watching for any signs of the five year old, the forest had become eerily silent, John glanced to Bobby whose face was calm but his eyes now held a hint of fear he moved faster through the forest, John moved in silence with him, a sign of movement up ahead caught their attention something was moving very slowly through the undergrowth a strangled cry came out, John stiffened

" What the hell is that ? " he whispered

" God damn it " Bobby said under his breath " Damn Winchester luck is worse than the Singers " Johns eyes widened and his eyes searched ahead " it's the damn zombie " Bobby finished, John paled,

" You don't think its got Dean do you ? " Bobby stood still watching ahead " Bobby ? " John said fearfully, when Bobby still didn't answer John took off at a run shouting Deans name at the top of his lungs, Bobby pulled from his fear filled thoughts chased after him cursing Winchesters as he went.

" DEAN ?! DEAN ?! " silence met Johns ears the heavy lumbered sounds of footfalls up ahead, John chased after them, he had to get to his son, he didn't know nor did Bobby what was becoming of the missing victims but he knew it couldn't be good, he'd sworn to protect the child his child and if he died doing it then so be it.

" Dean where are you son answer me ? "

" John stop yer hollering would ya " John glared at his friend " Just calm down "

" Calm down !!! Are you high ? There's a fucking zombie out here and so is my missing five year old son, fuck being calm " he spat and took off in the direction he'd heard the heavy footfalls, Bobby sighed and followed him.

John stopped dead as up ahead he saw a figure, it was a woman with long blonde hair, she had a golden glow surrounding her and was dressed in a pale blue dress and bright blue eyes, she pointed her long slender finger away from the footfalls, John frowned,

" What the hell is this ? Is that where my son is ? " she nodded her head her face solemn " Are you sure ? " he asked, again the woman nodded, John didn't wait for anything more or to see what the woman was, by the time Bobby had caught up she had gone and he could see the retreating back of his friend.

Johns legs pounded through the forest, then up ahead he saw a red and white sneaker peeking out from underneath a bush , his heart stopped, he raced forward and reached the child. Dean was pale his small body curled in on itself his thumb stuck in his mouth, John let out a heavy relieved sigh,

" Bobby !! Here I found him " Deans eyes fluttered open, sleepy green eyes looked up at him

" Daddy ? " he asked

" Yeah champ its me, you okay ? " Dean scooted away from his father and began to shake his head, long blonde bangs fell into his eyes, John reached for him and Dean let out a whimper John let his hand fall to his side tears sprang to his eyes

" Dean son, its okay, you're safe now I gotcha its okay "

" No, I don't want to go back there, don't make me go back there. I'll be good I'm sorry, I'm sorry "

" Go where son ? "

" The bad boy place " he said quietly " I'm sorry "

" What would make you think we'd ever send you there ? "

" Mommy……….mommy shouted, she was mad at me, I was bad, I let the mean dog get near, she shouted loud "

" Oh Dean, she wasn't mad at you, she was scared that you and Sammy were hurt, she didn't mean to scare you " Dean lifted his eyes to his father searching his face for any sign of a lie, but all he could see was the look that John always gave him, the look that made Dean feel safe and wanted

" She…………..she's not mad at me ? "

" No son, she's just upset that she couldn't keep you safe, and now she's real scared she's lost you. How about we go home so she can see you're okay huh ? " Dean nodded slowly as John reached for him and pulled the small shivering boy into his arms, Bobby handed him his jacket and John gratefully wrapped it around the small boy.

" He okay ? " John nodded stiffly " Yeah, just scared, but he's going to be okay " Bobby ran his hand through the five year olds hair earning him a watchful look from the child wrapped tightly in Johns strong arms. Bobby smiled gently at him

" Hey, you know Alfred's glad we got Robin back, just wouldn't be the same without you kid " Dean gave a small smile and snuggled further into John,

" Daddy, I'm cold and my arm hurts "

" I know son, just hold tight, we'll be home soon " John said as he pulled Bobby's jacket tighter around the small shivering child, Dean placed his thumb in his mouth his eyelids already feeling heavy, he let them slip closed, knowing he was safe in his fathers arms.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, she'd seen Mary crying desperately in a small cabin near what looked like woods, but upon further inspection it was obvious that it was more of a forest, Mary was sobbing,

" Oh God, its all my fault I shouldn't have shouted, if anything's happened to him I'll never forgive myself, please God, please watch out for Dean. Bring my boy back to me please ", Elizabeth concentrated hard on the lost child, on Dean, she found him curled near a bush fast asleep, dried tear tracks on his pale face. Then she heard a male voice yelling for him, she stood where she could be seen and waited, when the tall man came through the tree's she pointed in the direction he needed to go, he froze watching her

" What the hell is this ? Is that where my son is ? " she nodded, her heart heavy as she knew that when she opened her eyes she would have to reveal where the Winchesters were,

" Are you sure ? " he asked Elizabeth nodded she wished she could warn him, tell him that Daniel was using her to find them, but he hadn't left her alone and she couldn't do it without him knowing. It was the one thing that she'd never perfected, she couldn't speak to people when she astral projected without using her own mouth, right at this moment in time she wished she'd listened to her grandmother more when she'd tried to train her.

The man nodded and took off at a run in the direction she'd pointed out, she gave a sad smile, then felt the pull back to her body when she opened her eyes again Daniel was stood over her

" Well ? Did you find them ? "

" No, I'm sorry its been a long time since I've done this it may take a few more attempts " she said panting slightly, he frowned and narrowed his grey eyes at her

" Are you sure ? " he asked, she paused and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat she nodded

" Yes, it's the sedatives they gave me, they messed me up, gave me hallucinations, until they're clear from my system I don't think I will be able to find them "

" Very well, but we'll try again tomorrow. Oh and Elizabeth, if I find out that you're lying to me you'll be very sorry "

" I………I'm not lying " she stuttered

" Then you have nothing to worry about do you ? " he left the room and locked it, even though he 'd returned her to the home she had known before she was still a prisoner, locked in the room and brought meals at regular intervals. She sighed heavily and went to the window, so that must have been John, Elizabeth gave a short chuckle, Mary always did have a thing for dark hair and from she'd seen he was a good looking man and the panic and fear she'd felt coming off of him was undeniable, there was something about this that Daniel wasn't saying, it wouldn't be the first time she'd been kept in the dark. She just wished she could communicate with her tell her that Daniel was looking for them, but how ? If Mary truly believed that her mother was dead then just how would she react to Elizabeth showing up and telling her to be on her guard ?

She knew that the room was more than likely bugged, possibly under camera surveillance as well, so just how could she warn her daughter and her family ? She was determined to find a way. She had to.

Mary was washing some pots when she saw John and Bobby walking towards the house it was just beginning to get dark, the sky turning and inky blue with several stars shining like guiding lights, she saw that John had a bundle in his arms, she ran out to him,

" Did you find him ? "

" Yeah, I got him, think he may have broken his arm, going to have to take him to the medical centre get it checked out properly " she reached out for him and John handed the sleeping boy over to his mother. Tears rolled down her cheeks splashing onto is face, the sudden wetness woke Dean up

" Oh baby, I'm so sorry I scared you, please forgive me " she cried pulling him in closer

" I'm sorry to mommy " he said quietly " I didn't mean to make you mad "

" Dean honey you didn't make me mad, I was so scared that that coyote was going hurt you or Sammy and that I wouldn't be able to get to you in time. Did he bite you ? " the little blonde nodded and pointed to the tear in his jeans,

" He bited my leg, and I felled and hurted my arm "

" Well you just come with me and I'm going to make it all better " he sighed happily, snuggling closer to Mary who pulled him in as much as she could trying not to jostle his obviously broken arm,

" Where's Sammy ? "

" He's inside baby waiting for his big brother "

" Okay " he said placing his thumb back in his mouth she smiled and placed a kiss on his head. John sighed and grinned at Bobby,

" Yeah thanks John and Bobby for finding him and all, oh it was no trouble honey no trouble at all " John sniped as he followed his wife into the house. Bobby followed chuckling and shaking his head.

They got Dean settled next to his brother who was more than happy to see him, Dean grinned happily at his baby brother,

" Baby, I need to look at your arm, we're going to have to get a doctor out to look at it "

" No you won't " John said " I'm a trained field medic, I can cast it for him "

" But you don't know where the break is exactly, it could do more damage than good " Mary argued

" Mary, I was trained to look for things like this in the field, I know what I'm doing, besides he's tired, so let me bandage him up for tonight and we'll take him to the medical centre tomorrow I promise. I'm just worried that this is going to be like the second time in three or so weeks that he's incurred injuries, I don't want them to think we're hurting him and take him off us "

" Oh. I hadn't thought of that. They wouldn't do that would they ? "

" They might Mary if they thought we were hurting him ", Mary watched the boys and nodded, handing John the supplies from Bobby's vast medical kit. He moved over to Dean who watched him, tracing his every movement

" Okay champ, I'm going to take a look at your arm now but its going to hurt so I'm going to give you some medicine to make you sleep then it won't hurt as much okay ? "

" Okay daddy "

" Good boy " he said giving his son the mild sedative, it didn't take long for the medicine to have its effect and soon the five year old was sleeping. John worked quickly and set his sons arm wrapping it as tightly as he dared.

" Okay, that'll do for now. Tomorrow I'll take him to the clinic and get it set properly ".

" I never got to ask ya out there, but why did you change direction like you did ? " John looked to Bobby, just what should he tell him ? Should he tell him the truth ? That he thought some kind of spirit had shown him just where Dean was ? Weren't they meant to hunt stuff like that ? But then their was Mary looking at him with those green eyes that he could never say no to, no matter how much he wanted to,

" I err…..well, it…."

" Damn it boy spit it out your more nervous than a virgin on prom night "

" Bobby !! " Mary giggled " Go on John " John shot Bobby a glare,

" It was some kind of glowing spirit, it didn't speak just pointed to the direction I should go "

" A spirit ? What did it look like ? " Bobby asked

" Well she…..she kinda looked like Mary except her eyes, her eyes were a bright blue "

" Mom " " Elizabeth " Mary and Bobby said together, John looked up confused at the different looks on the faces before him. Mary was looking awe struck while Bobby was pale and shaking a look of shock on his grizzled face.

Could it really have been Elizabeth who had shown John the way to Dean ? Was it even possible ?

Back in the room where Elizabeth was being held she smiled, she'd just had an idea of how to warn Mary about Daniel, now she just had to put it in action.

A/N; Okay guys the next chapter may take a couple of days as its going to be a long one and I have a stupid meeting at work. Damn them !!! Lol. Anyways thanks again for all your reviews I appreciate each and every one of them. Anyhow as always review guys, is there anything you'd like to see happen ? Or anyone you'd like to be brought into the story ? Let me know 'kay xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth waited until early morning to put her plan in action, she thought that this would be the best time, the house where she was being held was quiet everyone was asleep, she lay on the bed and closed her eyes and concentrated one her target, she just hoped that she didn't scare him.

Dean was waking to gentle fingers stroking through his hair, the touches feather soft he sighed happily and slowly opened his eyes. A woman was sat on his bed she had a soft golden glow around her and was smiling gently at him, he looked at her with wide green eyes not a hint of fear in them, she smiled wider at him her blue eyes shining brightly in the early morning light,

" Hello Dean "

" Hello, who are you ? " he asked sitting up and leaning into the touch

" My names Elizabeth, but that's a very long word so you can call me Lizzie " Dean grinned

" Libzie ? " she smiled widely at him, and nodded

" That's right. Dean I need your help, can you be a very big boy and help me ? " Dean nodded very seriously and waited for further instructions " Good boy. There's a nasty man coming for you and your family and I don't want him to find you, so I'm going to help you all. I need you tell your daddy that the lady he saw in the woods needs his help, she says Daniel is looking for you. You have to stay hidden. Can you do that ? "

" I'm a big boy " he said proudly " I'll tell daddy for you "

" Thank you Dean. Have you hurt your arm ? " she said glancing at the large bandage on the little boys arm, the five year old nodded and lifted his arm as much as he could, wincing slightly

" I felled over. Daddy gived me some menicine and I felled asleep. He's going to make it all better " Elizabeth placed her hand gently on the bandaged limb a warmth spread through it stopping any discomfort that Dean had been feeling,

" Your daddy's a very good man isn't he ? " the little boy nodded his head emphatically

" He saved me and Sammy from the bad people " she frowned slightly " He won't let the bad man hurt me no more, he's bat man and Bobby's Alfred cause he's too old to be Robin " Elizabeth laughed, it was the first real laugh she'd had in years, this child had already found a place in her heart, Dean gave her a bright smile,

" This is mine brother he's called Sammy " two brown eyes where watching her with interest, she smiled and stroked the baby's face gaining a dimpled grin,

" Hello Sammy, I'm Lizzie " Sammy reached for her and she lifted the baby into her arms, Dean cuddled up to her side " I'm so glad I got to meet you both "

" We's happy to Libzie, we likes you " she smiled and spent some time just talking and playing with the boys singing songs with them, a sound from outside their room alerted her,

" I have to go now Dean, but I'll come and see you again "

" Promise ? " he asked pulling his brother onto his lap, she smiled warmly tears pricking her eyes

" I promise, remember angels are watching over you " she stood and kissed both boys gently on the forehead and faded from their view. She was still smiling when she opened her eyes and found herself back in her room, so those were Mary's boys. They were both so handsome, so beautiful, she only hoped that she got the chance to meet them properly. Feeling tired after the long trip she sank back into the pillows and allowed sleep to claim her.

Dean went into the living area carrying his brother with him, John and Bobby where sat at the kitchen table each with a mug of coffee, they both looked up surprised when Dean came in carrying his brother

" Hey champ, how you feeling today ? " Dean grinned at the two hunters and placed Sammy gently on his mat on the floor,

" Fine, Libzie made me feel better "

" Who's Libzie kiddo ? " Bobby asked

" The lady daddy sawed in the woods, she said that a nasty man called Daniel is looking for us and we have to hide " he said climbing into a chair next to Bobby " I'm hungry daddy "

" When…….when did she talk to you ? " Bobby asked his mouth suddenly dry, was this even possible ?

" In mine and Sammy's room, we likes her. She played with us and sanged us songs like mommy " John was staring at his son his mouth hanging open slightly, he cleared his throat

" What did she look like son ? " Dean's brow creased in consideration

" Like mommy, but her eyes was different. Theys was blue like Bobby, and I told her you was bat man daddy cause you saveded me from the bad man and that Bobby's Alfred cause he's to old to be Robin and she laughed " John looked to Bobby who was staring at the child with awe, could it really be that his Lizzie was helping them ?

" Did I do good daddy ? Did I help ? " Dean asked

" You did real good champ, I'm proud of you " Deans grin widened even more " Now what about some breakfast ? "

" We wants eggs daddy "

" Ah damn it I didn't get any eggs " Bobby gruffed

" Libzie says your not to say that, that it s a rude word and she's told you once she's told you a thousand times not to says it " Dean shook his head sadly " You's going to be in trouble when Libzie comes back, I'm going to tell her " he grinned impishly at Bobby , John hid his laugh behind a cough and looked with amusement to his friend who was gaping at the child who was at this moment happily munching on some toast,

" Yeah Bobby, your going to be in trouble "

" Shut up you idjit " Bobby said with a small smile on his face " How's the arm kid ? "

" Its good, daddy made it all better liked he said he would "

" Can I have a look at it champ ? " John asked, Dean nodded and continued to munch on his toast while he reached for the glass of milk that Bobby had placed in front of him. John examined Deans arm that had been broken last night, it was fully healed, as if there had been no break in at all

" Libzie maded my arm feel all warm daddy. Did she help to ? "

" Yeah son, I think she did " John smiled, if this spirit or whatever it was had healed his son then she couldn't be evil, and she had warned them that Mary's father was searching for them.

" Bobby ? Who do you think this spirit is ? " John asked as Mary handed him a coffee, she sat next to him and cradled her own cup of warm caffeine filled beverage,

" I think it was Mary's mother. I think its Lizzie " Mary stared at him

" Do you really think it could be Bobby ? I mean I prayed for help, do you think she answered ? " Bobby scrubbed his hand over his beard and sighed,

" Hell I don't know Mary, but its just strange that after you did that praying we found Dean so easily " she nodded her head a watery smile on her face and looked to the boys who were playing happily on the floor, Dean looked up and met her eyes,

" Don't worry mommy, angels are watching over you " he said smiling, Mary gasped in shock

" Who ? Who told you that baby ? "

" Libzie tolded me before she went away, she said she'd come back she promised ", Mary swallowed and looked into Johns concerned face

" Its my mom, I'm sure of it , she used to say that to me all the time before I went to sleep at night, I've never heard anyone else say it " John clamped his hand over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze " I'm going to head into town get a few things, we need some groceries and stuff "

" Get a paper to will ya hon ? " John called at her retreating back, Mary nodded she needed some time to think.

" So just how the hell do we get rid of this zombie ? " John asked as the boys played quietly, Dean was colouring while Sammy was building blocks and knocking them down again, Bobby sighed

" Well first we need to get salt on its tongue, that'll break the hold that the summoner has over it, then we just need to cut the head off and its all good, the spirits released and we can rest easy "

" Sounds like a piece of cake " John said sarcastically " Just how do we get close enough to get salt in the things freakin' mouth ? " Bobby scrubbed at the back of his neck and pushed his cap higher on his head,

" Well there in lies the problem, its always been kinda……how do I say hit and miss "

" What about bullets soaked in salt water ? Would that do ? "

" No the salt has to hit the tongue, in the past I've trapped um and done it that way, but then there's the problem of them maybe biting yer "

" I thought they only did that if they where commanded to "

" They do, but putting anything into something dead's mouth is never pleasant it may not mean to bite yer its just reflex, like a corpse having spasms "

" Jesus, how the fuck we going to do this ? " Deans head shot up and he glared at John " Sorry champ, go on back to your colouring " he gave Dean an apologetic smile, the five year old nodded and went back to his picture smiling as Sammy once more knocked over the blocks he'd built and clapped his hands in glee. Mary came in carrying some groceries and the local paper,

" There's been another attack, young woman went missing, no trace of her, that makes the third victim in a week. We have to do something its getting worse " she said as she placed the items on the table,

" We'll go out tonight and see if we can track it. Then we need to find out just who in the hell raised the thing and why " Bobby said.

Finding the zombie wasn't really worrying him, it was who had raised it that had Bobby worried, it had to be someone who had knowledge of voodoo, witchcraft or worst case scenario hoodoo. He hated hoodoo practioners, they were dangerous at the best of times but corner them and they could send all kinds of evil after you, most people thought that voodoo was the bad ass magic but they were wrong hoodoo was the worst, he shivered at the thought. They'd have to knuckle down and find who ever it was then get the hell out of there, and if what Dean had said was true then they had to be extra vigilant, having Daniel Campbell chasing your ass was worse than any demon any day, hell Bobby thought he'd rather face six wendigos all at once than Daniel. But he wasn't going to let the bastard spoil things for his daughter, if it came down to it then Bobby would shoot the arrogant prick himself.

They'd set bear traps around the area where the zombie had last been, John had tracked it and he and Bobby now lay in wait. It was dark, the moon hanging high in the sky the forest alive with sounds

" What if this thing doesn't show up Bobby ? "

" Then we'll have to follow the tracks back to the source, we gotta find it John, we can't risk it taking anyone else "

" Yeah I know, something just feels………..off "

" How'd you mean ? " he asked eyeing the younger man

" I don't know I can't explain it, but it just feels like we're in the wrong place is all "

" You get these feelings a lot ? "

" Only when troubles coming, saved my life countless times in Nam "

" Where yer think we should be then ? " John closed his eyes, breathing slowly, he let his mind wander, just where did he think they should be ? It suddenly came to him that they needed to get back to the cabin, now. He leapt up from his hidden position,

" We need to get back to the cabin Bobby , now !! " he said as he took off at a run towards the cabin where Mary and the boys were Bobby close on his heels.

Mary was sat in the chair by the fire reading a book when she heard movement outside, she thought it was John and went to the door with smile on her face,

" Well that was qu……………………. " her scream woke Dean up, he sat up in bed his heart hammering in his chest, there was movement outside his and Sammy's door, he was scared but he had to keep his baby brother safe,

" Mommy ? Is that you ? " he asked, no one answered him, he climbed out of bed making sure that Sammy was hidden underneath the blankets. He opened the door quietly, the room appeared to be empty and no sound could be heard, he moved slowly into the room and saw Mary lay in the doorway her eyes closed, blood staining her blonde hair red and a pool underneath her,

" Mommy " he yelled and ran to her, he shook her " Mommy, mommy wake up. Mommy please " a strangled moan came from behind him.

Dean span round and looked up into a decaying face, flesh was hanging loosely from it, tendons and muscle showing where the skin had decayed away. The skin was greying its eyes a milky white. Its mouth hung open to reveal blackened and decaying teeth, it reached for him with its one hand a large claw like device attached to a stump on its left, Dean screamed and scampered backwards on his butt, his back colliding with the table heavily. What was he going to do ? What would his daddy do ? Why wouldn't mommy wake up ?

A sudden thought came to him ' we need to put salt on its tongue ' I need salt he thought, he clambered to his feet the zombie lumbering after him, but how was he going to get salt on its tongue, if he had a gun he could maybe shoot it, but he didn't have a gun he only had a……………sling shot. That'd do it wouldn't it ?

He raced back to his room and grabbed the sling shot his daddy had gotten him, Mary had been very unimpressed with the new toy but Dean had thought it was the best and he and John had spent hours hitting cans and bottles off a fence or log with dried peas and stones

He ran back into the kitchen skirting past the zombie as it turned away from his and Sammy's room to once again try to capture him

" You stay away from my brother you big stinky " he yelled, he grabbed some salt packets from the table and ripped the top of them, then knelt on the floor and took aim. He shot at it, his first shot going wide skimming the zombies cheek, it stumbled but carried on towards him, his second and third shots missed completely, he was starting to panic, if he missed again then the zombie might get Sammy, he had to make it count.

He could hear his father speaking gently to him, ' line it up son, good that's good now deep breath, that's it you're doing well, okay now release it ' Dean let the opened salt packet fly it soared through the air and landed in the zombies open mouth. It stumbled and then dropped to the floor unmoving, Dean let out a sigh of relief

' just need to cut the head off and its all good ' he heard Bobby say, he raced to the trunk under the window and opened it, taking out a very dangerous looking knife Dean skidded to a halt by the zombies head,

" No one hurts my brother, not you, not Joe, and not Mabel, not on one " as he said each name he brought the knife down on the neck of the un dead man, the head came away from the body and rolled to the side, Dean stood and kicked it hard in the side,

" Stupid head " he said, he ran back to his mommy who was moaning groggily " MOMMY !!!! " he yelled, Mary winced at the loudness of Deans voice

" Sssh baby, inside voice okay ? " she sat up suddenly as she remembered the zombie " Dean, quick hide "

" No mommy, you's hurt ? The bad mans gone, I made him go away " Mary looked over to the motionless headless corpse on the floor,

" You did that ? " she asked surprised, he nodded

" I got to get Sammy " he said as he raced into the bedroom to check on his brother, the baby was snuggled happily under the blankets, sucking happily at his thumb, Dean smiled gently and brushed his baby soft hair off his face,

" Mary ? Oh my God Mary are you okay ? " he heard his father yell with fright, he covered his brother up again and went out to his family closing the door softly behind him, he stood by the door waiting to see if he'd done the right thing or not.

Bobby moved over to the head less body and gazed at John,

" Its gone, you did good Mary " Bobby said as John moved practiced hands over Mary's head checking her eyes, Mary shook her head,

" It wasn't me, it knocked me out. It was Dean, Dean did it " three sets of shocked eyes moved to look at the five year old who was covered in blood, his green eyes shining with something new. Confidence.

" You did this ? " John asked, Dean nodded " How son ? How did you do it ? " he asked moving toward his son, Dean didn't flinch just stood never wavering outside his bedroom door,

" I useded the sling shot you gaved me daddy, I member Bobby said to put salt in the monsters mouth so I got it using my sling shot, then I gotted a big knife and cut off its head. He was going to hurt Sammy and he hurt mommy, she wouldn't wake up so I got mad at the stupid head. He can't hurt them now " he said proudly, John looked with amazement to his son

" You used a sling shot ? How did you know what to do though ? " Dean frowned, why where grown ups so silly at times ? Didn't he remember Bobby telling him ?

" Cause Bobby said, he tolded you member when me and Sammy was playing "

" Oh. Yeah. Of course, err……….."

" You did real well Dean I'm proud of you, that was a very brave thing you just did " Bobby said , John suddenly felt a large swell of pride for his five year old who had protected his family, he moved forwards and scooped the boy into his arms

" You did real good son, real good, and I am very, very proud of you. Now lets go get you cleaned up huh ? "

" Okay daddy, is mommy going to be okay ? "

" Yeah son she's going to be fine, just a bad cut but Bobby's going to look after her while I get you cleaned up ". He grabbed a fresh pair of night clothes for Dean and took him in the bathroom, Bobby glanced at Mary and began to gently wipe the wound so he could see if it needed stitches or not

" That's one hell of a boy you got there Mary, I know he's still a baby and from now on we'll try to keep him away from this, but I think you got one hell of a hunter in the making ", Mary didn't want to admit it but she had to agree. Dean may only have been five but he had just saved all their lives.

The bowl smashed against the wall breaking with a loud crash, the priestess yelled in fury her pet had just been taken away from her, now she had to find a new corpse and wait till the next full moon before she could raise a new zombie and that was still a month away. She knew that there were hunters in town the fools had spoken to her, she'd flirted shamelessly with the younger one, he was attractive and she had made up her mind that she would make him hers. It was a simple spell, but she also knew that he had a small family staying at a cabin in the woods, she would have to dispose of them first, but something had gone wrong and her pet had failed. If she was to maintain her youthful appearance she needed fresh blood regularly and her pet had been perfect in obtaining it for her, now with having to wait she would have to take matters into her own hands. It was time to confront the hunters, if things worked out well and the way she wanted she would have a new man and plenty of fresh blood to keep her young, she would make her move the next night.

A/N; Okay sorry guys but been mad busy, had a meeting at work, went to a gig, had a few beers at said gig and ended up with beer induced sickness also known as hangover from hell, but I eventually got it up and running for you all. Not as long as I wanted to make it but I wanted to put something up for you all. Will get to work on the next chapter ASAP but again it maybe a couple of days before its up, got a busy weekend ahead of me but I promise I'll try my best. As always review it makes my day xxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

A/N; Implications of sexual abuse, just to warn you guys, its not a road I'm going to go down but Daniel is one sick puppy and he has lots of twisted friends. From now on Dean wise its going to be about healing, there will be some angst, can't have a Winchester story and not have any angst !!!! Lol just wanted to give you all the heads up. And also apologies for the delays in posting , the last few days have just been mad busy, things should be more or less back to normal now. Thanks for your patience guys I appreciate it. Well on with the show, enjoy all xxx

Daniel turned away from the monitor smirking, Elizabeth had found the Winchesters and was communicating with them, now all he had to do was figure out where they were and then he could dispose of his wife. He'd had his eye on the daughter of one of his clients, but first he had to be sure that Elizabeth couldn't spoil things. He WAS going to have his daughter living with him again, and he was going to get rid of John Winchester, the man was crude and had no manners, in Daniels opinion he was the worst kind of person that his daughter could have married, and to top it all off he wasn't even man enough to give Mary her own children, they had someone else's rejects. With that in mind though Daniel had found himself liking the one of the children. Samuel was just a baby and could be easily moulded into what Daniel thought he should be he'd be a great asset to taking over his company when he was old enough, and Dean, well Dean was protective and would do anything to protect his brother and mother that was obvious from the way he'd acted upon first meeting Daniel. He was also beautiful and Daniel had lots of friends who would appreciate a child as beautiful as Dean. Besides the child was already damaged so anything that happened when they came to live with him wouldn't change anything that hadn't already been broken in him.

Now all he had to do was figure a way to find out just what Elizabeth knew, he reached for his phone and dialled his old friend. Doctor William Graves had ways of extracting information from people, he'd worked for the military and had developed many serums that had been used for interrogations, this was going to be interesting.

The Winchesters had had a relaxing day after the previous nights events, Dean seemed happy and was not at all disturbed by the fact he'd cut of a zombies head. It both worried and amazed John and Mary just how resilient the five year old was. They'd taken the boys to the park and had spent most of the day there playing and eating a picnic. John couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched, it made him uneasy, he kept looking over his shoulder trying to find the source. But try as he might he just couldn't find the culprit,

" John ? Everything okay ? You seem a little………..jumpy " Mary said as she watched the boys rolling in the grass

" Yeah, I'm good " he smiled and pulled her towards him so she was sat between his long legs and pulled against his muscular chest, she sighed happily life was just perfect, even with the threat of Daniel hanging over their heads and not having a home John and Mary couldn't have been happier.

The priestess watched the family from the shadows, the young man was beautiful, tall and dark, he was perfect. She scowled at the blonde woman who was being held tightly against his chest, she was pretty with long golden hair and bright green eyes, she smoothed down her red hair her hazel eyes mere slits as she watched the family interact. Tonight she would make the father hers it was going to be perfect, if he behaved maybe she would allow him to keep one of the children, she'd always wanted a child and now could be her chance, but she would have to get rid of the woman and the other child she wanted a baby, she smirked into the shadows and walked back to her apartment, she had preparations to make.

As dusk was setting the Winchesters made it back to the cabin, Bobby was sat at the table researching he looked up as they came through the door, Deans cheeks where rosy from being out in the fresh air Sammy was already asleep in Mary's arms

" Come on Dean time for a wash then bed "

" But am not tired " he yawned " And I'm a big boy now mommy " he blinked up at her owlishly his eyes already drooping, she smiled down at him and gently patted him on the bum

" Bed. Now "

" Okay " he said dragging his feet, she shook her head at her stubborn son and followed him into the bathroom.

" Any luck ? " John asked as he sat opposite Bobby

" Nothing !!! Not a God damn thing " he said slamming the books in front of him, John pulled one towards him

" Maybe it needs a fresh set of eyes, you been at this all day " he began to read through the books and newspapers that Bobby had laid out in front of him, Bobby patted him on the back and moved to get himself some coffee.

" You know we may never actually find out who the priestess is " John said as Bobby handed him a mug of coffee

" We have to John, this summoner is dangerous and its powerful magic's they're messing with. Plus we aint got no clue as to what the hell they were doing with them damn bodies that went missing "

" But what if we can't find them ? What the hell are we meant to do ? " Bobby sighed and ran a tired hand over his beard,

" I could do a location spell. Its pretty weak but it may help us "

" How does it work exactly ? " Bobby gestured with his hands

" It involves crystals an a map, kinda like dowsing, its not important " Bobby went over to the bedroom where Mary was reading a story to Dean and closed the door gently

" We gotta be careful though John, hoo doo is nothing to mess with. Its messy at its best and if yer piss off a hoo doo practitioner yer messing with fire " John looked to the room where his family were safely tucked away

" Bobby I'm not sure if I want to get into this life, if it means putting my family at risk I just don't think its worth it . I mean I'll help you help you on this hunt an all but…………..the boys have been through enough, I can't put them in that kind of danger. I won't put them in the line of fire " Bobby smiled widely he grasped Johns shoulder giving it a firm squeeze

" I'm glad you see it that way John, I was going to talk to yer about it. I want yer to be safe to be aware of what's out there in the dark. I didn't teach yer so you'd take this up full time but so yer can keep that family of yours in one piece, yer understand ? " John nodded and gave his friend a smile,

" I understand, thanks Bobby "

" I been thinking " Bobby began hesitantly " I could do with help around the salvage yard, been thinking of taking a partner on what yer think ? "

" You mean me ? "

" Course you, you idjit who else would I mean ? "

" That'd be great Bobby, but I mean are you sure ? "

" John, yer family, course I'm sure " John forgot himself for a moment and hugged Bobby tightly, then let go just as quickly and coughed uncomfortably

" Err…………….sorry about that " he said, Bobby smirked as Johns blush deepened

" Don't worry about it kid, when we get back to South Dakota we'll set it up 'kay ? Get you and Mary a nice place, then we can think about getting that damn fool Campbell off yer back. He may have some contacts but he aint the only one, he's messed with the wrong one this time ".

The priestess moved through the darkness towards the cabin, she had it in her sites. She'd already made the preparations and had everything ready all it would take now were the right incantations and the others would be dead and John would be hers. She smiled at the thought the hunters were so stupid, she'd hidden well, concealed herself. She'd heard every word that the older hunter had said, he was such a fool if he thought he could find her, she moved closer to the cabin, as she neared a gun cocked behind her she whipped round.

" Did yer honestly think I was that dumb ? " Bobby smirked into the face of the red headed waitress who had flirted shamelessly with John, she narrowed her hazel eyes on him

" How did you know ? " he nodded towards her neck

" Yer should keep yer talismans under wraps. Yer aint getting to um not if I got anything to do with it. Now we can do this real simple like, you walk away and stop with all yer meddlin' or I can put a bullet in yer. Choice is yours "

" You won't shoot me, I'm human " she replied cockily, her stance relaxed as she eyed Bobby he glared at her

" True, but it aint me you got to worry about "

" What's that supposed to mean ? " she asked, Bobby smirked and nodded his head behind her, John levelled his own gun at her head,

" You fucked with the wrong family lady. No one threatens my family and gets away with it " John growled, he took the safety of his gun

" Now you could help us or I could ventilate your head with my little friend here " she took a step back at the ferocious look in Johns eyes.

" What do you want ? " she asked as she tried to sound calm and aloof, but the slight tremor in her voice betrayed her, John smirked but it held no warmth or sex appeal, it was cold, his eyes glowing with venom,

" I want you to do a little concealment spell, Bobby here says you hoodoo idiots are expert at them ", she quirked a brow

" And what do I get out of this little agreement? I don't do something for nothing, so what do I get ? " John took a step closer so he was pressed flush against her

" You get to live bitch, how's about that ?_ " she narrowed her eyes at him_

" _You can't threaten me, and I know you won't kill me, you hunters have a code you live by. So sad really. But if you want that little blonde darling of yours to remain intact then I'd stop with the idol threats. He's so sweet, he'd bring a pretty price, especially the eyes " she grinned wickedly at the anger that flashed through Johns dark eyes, he brought the gun up and held it at her fore head taking a few steps back from her,_

" _There's one thing you should know about me lady ? "_

" _Oh ? What's that ? " she asked as she placed her hands on her hips_

" _I'm not a hunter " he pulled the trigger before Bobby could react, John watched as the priestess's body slumped to the floor, he toed it with disgust written over his features_

" _Bitch "_

" _God damn it John !!!! She could have helped us " Bobby yelled raking his hands through his hair, John lifted his eyes to the older hunter_

" _I won't make deals with the devil Bobby, and that's what this felt like. Besides she threatened my family, you told me they were in danger I am not going to let that go "_

" _She was human John !! Do you not get that ? You've killed three people now "_

" _I'd kill a whole fucking town if it kept them safe. " he yelled coming face to face with Bobby " You don't know what Dean and Sammy have been through. You don't know how fucking damaged Dean was, you really think I'd let her get her fucking hands on him ? He's just starting to open up, he's not wetting the bed anymore, hell he's not scared of his own fucking shadow anymore and if that means killing anymore fuckers who threaten that then I'll do it and serve my term in hell with a God damn smile on my face " Bobby looked shocked at Johns revelation, but if he was honest with himself that's exactly how he had felt about Elizabeth. Letting her go had been the hardest thing he'd ever done and if he could go back in time he'd have taken his Lizzie with him back home, they'd have been married and Mary would have had a totally different upbringing. He nodded when he realised he hadn't said anything and gripped Johns shoulder tight_

" _I know Johnny, I know. Come on we got to salt and burn this before she starts stinking up the place " John nodded and went to get a shovel, Mary was stood in the doorway_

" _You heard that huh ? " he asked not quite meeting her eye, she studied him, he'd changed so much from the man she had known only a few months ago. John was getting a harder edge to him and she wasn't sure she liked it_

" _Kinda hard not to John. Did you mean everything you said ? To Bobby I mean ? " she finished as John looked at her puzzled, his face cleared and his eyes became focused_

" _Every damn word Mare. I'd walk into hell itself to keep you and the boys safe " he turned and walked away leaving Mary watching his and Bobby's retreating backs_

" _I know you would John " she whispered " That's what scares me "._

_A/N; Okay so not that long a chapter, am sorry about that but I don't want to ramble on with the chapters and bore you all hence them not being very long. I'll get to work on the next chapter later and hopefully have it up for you soon. As always please review and let me know if this is heading in the direction you like or if its losing something. I had difficulty with this to be honest and am not too happy with it but que sera sera. I want to thank you all again for your patience hope it was worth the wait. xxxx_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N; Thanks for all the reviews guys I really appreciate it, so okay I'm planning on wrapping this tale up in another couple of chapters and have a few ideas for maybe sequels but it depends on interest. Anyway without further a doubt on with the show.

Elizabeth peeled back sluggish eyelids she was strapped to a chair in Daniels study, a man who was silver haired stood before her, he looked familiar to her but she couldn't place him

" Now Elizabeth I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer me. Understand ? " she nodded, her head felt heavy her mouth full of cotton wool,

" Where are the Winchesters ? " he asked his blue eyes sharp and cold, she felt them penetrate her as if they were searching into her very soul

" I……….. who are you ? " she frowned , somewhere inside her a voice was screaming at her don't say a word, don't tell them anything, she shook her head

" I'm Doctor Graves. Come on now Elizabeth I know you know , Daniel saw you link to the family. Now where are they ? "

" I don't know where they are "

" You do, just relax now, that's right, now where are they ? Where's Mary ? "

" I don't know " she said more forcibly " I don't know where they are " she let her heavy lids close a sharp sting to her face made her open her eyes sharply, Daniel was stood before her his grey eyes brimming with malice

" I know you know where they are, now tell me where they are " Elizabeth glared at him

" I'll never tell you " she spat " Never ".

Daniel slapped her face again his eyes flashing

" Give her more of the serum William " Daniel ordered, William Graves looked to his long time friend

" That's not a good idea Danny, this could cause permanent damage "

" I don't care. I said give her more, I don't care if this leaves her a vegetable I want that information "

" Look even the military refused to use this stuff test results varied but it was felt that side effects were just to damn long term and destructive to the subjects mind , just give it time, it'll work "

" It had better. You have an hour and if after that you don't have the information I require I expect you to do what ever is necessary to get it " the doctor nodded nervously " Remember what I have on you William I think your family and friends , colleagues even would find it most unseemly to find out your preferences for underage boys " he said coolly. William swallowed and nodded

" I understand Danny, there's….there's no need to go to those lengths "

" We'll see " Daniel said as he left Elizabeth and his friend in his study. William turned on Elizabeth when Daniel left them alone

" Look, I need that information, if I don't get it my life is gone !!! My family, my career I can't afford to loose it. I won't loose it. Now where are they ? " Elizabeth felt her head clear some but let her eyes remain droopy,

" I already told you, I don't know where they are ? My….my gift it hasn't worked right since Daniel put me in the institution "

" I don't believe you Elizabeth. I know you know where they are " he went over to a small television monitor and pressed it on, the image was grainy but it was definitely her on the bed, her image on screen began to talk it was what she had said to Dean and the baby, William turned to her a smirk on his face

" See Elizabeth, we know you communicated with them, we know you know where they are, so tell me and this nightmare can be over. You can have your family back, your daughter and your grandchildren. Daniel tells me that they are both handsome boys, don't you want to meet them ? To be with them ? " Elizabeth blinked, she did want that, she wanted to be with her family but she would not allow Daniel to get his hands on them. Any of them.

" I don't know where they are, there's a difference between talking to them and knowing where they are, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you " she spat out, William glared at her

" You stupid woman " he said angrily " Your not protecting them. Your only delaying the inevitable. We will find them Elizabeth. Do you really want Daniel to un lease his wrath on them, and he will. You know he will ".

Elizabeth struggled with her inner thoughts, William was right about one thing, If she didn't tell them where they were now then when they did eventually find them Daniel would make them suffer. Starting with the children, she couldn't hurt them like that, the best way to protect them now was to just give up the information she knew. Hanging her head she resigned herself to defeat

" Okay, okay. I'll tell you " she sighed, William smiled triumphantly " They're in Minnesota ".

Dean dragged his brother into the kitchen with him, his father was sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands

" Daddy ? " he said quietly, John looked to his sons, Dean was cradling his squirming baby brother in his arms holding him close to his chest watching his father closely. John tried to smile

" Hey Dean, you're up early "

" Sammy's hungry daddy " he said " You okay daddy ? You have red eyes " John scrubbed at his weary eyes

" I'm good son, just didn't sleep much last night is all. So Sammy's hungry huh ? " Dean nodded " You hungry to champ ? "

" Uh huh " he put his brother in his high chair and sat at the table with his father watching him. John began to squirm under the scrutiny, he climbed to his feet and set about making the boys some breakfast. He made pancakes and set them in front of the boys they ate them happily, he sat watching them, they both seemed so content. He sighed and ran a hand over the stubble that had started to collect on his chin, he really needed a shave.

He smiled watching as Dean happily ate and reached for his glass of milk,

" Daddy are we staying here forever and ever ? " he asked with a mouthful of food, John frowned

" Don't talk with your mouthful dude " Dean swallowed down his food and stared at his dad, big green eyes taking him in John reached forward and stroked Deans cheek, the five year old leaned into the touch and smiled

" Sorry daddy. But are we ? Are we staying here forever and ever ? "

" No son we're going home soon "

" Home ? " he asked as he took a gulp of milk leaving a milky moustache behind

" Yep, we're going to live near uncle Bobby and your daddy's going to help him look after all those cars "

" Can I help to daddy ? " John smiled at that, at the thought of teaching his five year old all he knew about cars he nodded his head

" Of course son, I'll teach you everything I know " Dean lit up at that thought he smiled brightly his green eyes dancing,

" And Sammy ? " he asked John laughed

" Yeah son, if Sammy wants to learn I'll teach him too " he said grinning, as if in answer Sammy blew raspberries and made lots of noise on the subject. John raised a brow and looked to Dean who was frowning slightly

" What's up son ? Doesn't Sammy want to learn ? "

" Not yet, but that's cause he's too little. When he's biggerer he will though "

" You sure about that kid ? " he asked amused, Dean nodded

" Uh huh. I'm the big brother its mine job to know " he said in all seriousness, John laughed properly this time his dark eyes dancing in merriment he scooped the giggling five year old into his arms and placed a kiss to his fore head,

" I love you son " he said cupping the small head and pulling him towards him, Dean leant into his fathers expansive chest and let out a contented sigh

" I love you to daddy " he said, Sammy slapped his hands and John scooped up the baby into his other arm

" I love you to Sammy, even when you are full of milk and pancakes " the baby laughed and placed a wet kiss to his father cheek.

Mary walked in on the scene, she leant on the door jamb watching a small smile on her lips. This was the John she wanted, not the man he'd been last night. The hardened soldier. She wanted the man who loved his boys, who wasn't afraid to show that love,

" Am I interrupting or can anyone join in ? " she asked smiling, all three Winchester males turned to her all with the same smile on their lips, it took Mary's breath away. Even though she knew that the boys weren't theirs by blood in that one small moment they all so alike. The same sparkle in the eyes, the same dimpled grin

" No anyone can join in, right boys ? " John said. Dean reached for his mother

" Mommy, come an get some lovin' " he said, Mary started laughing as she heard Johns words from her baby boys mouth

" Some lovin' huh ? " she asked, he nodded and he flung himself into her outstretched arms, Johns eyes widened he was going to have to watch what he said in front of his boys

" Son, you can't give that kind of lovin' till you're at least 30 !!! " Dean turned innocent eyes to his mother

" But daddy does it "

" Daddy's just being silly baby, you give me as much lovin' as you want to okay ? "

" Okay " he grinned pushing his tongue out at his father over Mary's shoulder, John raised a brow

" Oh so you think you're safe do you just cause your mom's got you ? " he grinned wickedly and in one swift move had changed Sammy for Dean and was tickling the little boys sides. Sammy and Mary laughed

" De, De " the baby clapped his hands " Dada, dada " he said happily, John stopped and stared at the baby his eyes filled with tears

" Did…..did he just call me dada ? " he asked, Mary glanced at the baby and then at John

" I think he did " John pulled Mary and his Sammy into his arm alongside Dean, he breathed them in, the baby smell coming off of Sammy, the camomile smell of Mary's shampoo and the baby shampoo smell off of Deans hair,

" God I am so lucky. How'd I get to be so lucky ? " he asked, Mary laughed gently into his chest

" You just remember this moment when these boys of ours are teenagers and causing all sorts of trouble "

" Oh don't worry Mare I'm never going to forget it ".

William knocked on the door that led into Daniels office, he waited until he was allowed entry then came in and stood in front of his friend a wide pleased grin on his face,

" Well ? Did you get it ? " Daniel asked as he swirled some scotch around in his crystal tumbler, William nodded

" I did. She fought it well but she told me eventually. I knew she would " Daniel raised a brow

" Well ? "

" Minnesota. She said they were in a cabin in Minnesota ", Daniel took a drink of the amber liquid and then narrowed his grey eyes on the doctor who was fidgeting in front of him suddenly feeling very uncomfortable,

" A cabin ? In Minnesota ? " he asked his voice a quiet calm " Did she say where exactly ? " William opened his mouth to answer and shut it just as quickly, realisation just hit him. She had told him Minnesota, a cabin even, but not where exactly the cabin was. He hung his head and shook it

" Then I suggest you get back to it and find out where this cabin is " William nodded and turned to leave " Oh and William " he said as he returned his piercing gaze to the doctor

" Yes " the doctor asked nervously

" I suggest that this time you come to me with more than just a cabin somewhere in Minnesota . Do I make myself clear ? " William gulped back the lump that had formed in his throat

" I understand ".

William made his way back to the study. Elizabeth had made a fool of him, she was going to pay for this, to hell with the side effects of the serum he'd give her the full vile if it got him the information he needed. He couldn't afford to mess up again. If word got out about his night time activities he was ruined. He stormed into the room and stopped dead, the chair was empty, the bindings hanging loose and his goose was now literally cooked. Elizabeth was gone.

A/N; Okay I'm going to be honest with you guys here, my muse at the minute has not only left the building but I think they've left the bloody universe!!!! I really want to finish this but I don't want to rush the ending and end up spoiling the story. So if any of you guys have a suggestion please either pm me or let me know by the review. Thanks again all xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

A/N; Mentions of a rape, will not go into details, but this is here as a warning. Also on another note no offence to any people who own a station wagon. lol. You'll understand when you've read the chapter. Not long to go at all now guys, thanks again to all who've reviewed I appreciate it so much xxx

Elizabeth melted into the shadows, her heart was racing her breath coming in harsh pants. She scrunched up her eyes and willed her heart to slow, her breathing to calm. Taking a few moments to gather her senses she lay flush against the wall until her composure returned.

As soon as William had left the room she had struggled with the bindings that held her in place, either Daniel had planned this or he thought that after so many years in an institution would stop Elizabeth from fighting, Elizabeth though had years of practice and had at times been referred to as ' Houdini ' by some of the staff. It didn't matter how tight, or what bindings they'd used, Elizabeth had always managed to squirm her way free from them. Of course today had been no exception and now she actually had a goal to get to. She only hoped that the Winchesters were still in the same location. Making her way out of the grounds she stopped to make herself more aware of her surroundings.

She glanced down the lamp lit street, and damn how long had she been out of it ? , there was a station wagon there she made her way over to it and tested the door. It was unlocked, she frowned at that but then again who would want a station wagon in the first place. She sat in the drivers seat and palmed her eyes, her head felt slightly fuzzy and she was in need of a drink. She had no money, and it had been years since she'd last driven a car. In fact it had been Bobby who had taught her to drive, he'd even taught her how to hot wire a car. She smiled at the memory at the time she'd thought it was ridiculous now though she would be eternally grateful. Pulling the plastic away she reached for the wires and struck them together,

" Come on, come on " she muttered, the car sputtered to life " Yes !!! Like riding a bike " she smiled to herself " Thank you Bobby " she grinned as she checked the mirrors and pulled out onto the road.

She planned on ditching the car as soon a she was out of the state, just in case Daniel had planted the car there in the hopes that she would escape and make her way to the Winchesters. Had all her years in the institution made her paranoid ? A cold shiver ran down her spine she wouldn't put anything past him, he was even more twisted now than when they'd first been married, he'd always been cruel to her, treating her as if she was as if he owned her. She hated that, she'd wanted to marry Bobby, had loved him, would always love him. But she'd given up any hope of her own happiness years ago when her parents had forced her to marry Daniel, he was egotistical, misogynistic and at times violent. The first night of their married lives he'd raped her, leaving her broken and scared in their new home that her father had given them as a gift. The marriage had not been happy, the only blessing was the fact that he genuinely seemed to love and care about Mary, doting on her. But Mary was too like her mother and Elizabeth found it hilarious that Mary had also fallen for a mechanic, not that Elizabeth could blame her he was very attractive, and she had the distinct impression that Daniel hadn't told her everything about him. Missing out important details was one of his strong points, he was well known for his manipulative ways. She frowned when she thought of the fact that he'd told Mary that her mother was dead, how was she going to prove otherwise ? How was she going to explain ? Would Mary welcome her back ? Would she blame her ? More importantly would she believe her ?

She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and sighed, she had a long way to go to Minnesota.

Daniel paced the study, walking back and forth in front of the chair that had held his wife, he'd really underestimated her. He thought he'd broken that fiery spirit years ago, he wouldn't make the same mistake again. He glanced up at the doctor who was watching him pace, a smirk came to his lips,

" How did this happen ? I understood that you had this covered William "

" The bindings were tight enough, I don't know how she got loose. This isn't my fault Danny "

" No ? " Daniel asked raising a brow, William swallowed hard

" No. Its not "

" I think you maybe right for once in your pathetic life "

" I am ? " William asked surprised, he hated how his friend, and boy wasn't that statement laughable friend. Daniel didn't have friends he had accomplices , people who owed him favours, he never did anything for anyone without wanting something in return. William hated how Daniel made him feel like they were still in high school and he was the geeky, pimply youth who'd followed him around to fit in with the cool kids. Even then he'd been cruel and had the power to get whatever he wanted from students and teachers alike. William shook the thoughts from his head

" I'm right ? " he asked again, Daniel nodded and went behind his desk

" For once, yes you are. I shouldn't have left such a delicate matter in your obviously incapable hands. I should have dealt with the matter myself. Its no matter, I know someone who will be more than willing to help "

" Who ? " William asked

" Someone I owe something to "

" You ? You owe someone ? " Daniel chuckled and raised his grey eyes

" Yes. I owe someone. Do you really think I got where I was by luck or hard work. I don't believe in one and despise the other "

" What could you possibly owe to someone ? " William asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. Daniel made his way over to a cupboard and took out a goblet that had many intricate designs on it, he pressed a button and moments later a young girl no older than 18 was brought struggling into the room. Her wide brown eyes held panic and fear, Daniel walked towards her goblet raised he was muttering under his breath then in one fluid motion he slit her throat

" Oh my God !!!! Danny what are you doing ? "

" Well it was either you or her, would you prefer it was your throat I cut ? " he asked as he collected the blood from her throat, he gave the lifeless girl a disgusted look

" Dispose of that will you ? " he told the man who had brought her in, he gave a curt nod and left with the young woman's corpse,

" Daniel what the hell is going on ? Why did you kill that girl and what the hell are you doing now ? " he asked wide eyed as Daniel dipped his fingers in the blood he'd gathered. Daniel frowned at the doctor

" Be quiet " he hissed, William made to protest some more but found he had no voice he grasped at his throat panic and fear over taking his senses. Through his panic he heard Daniel say two things

" Its time " .

A/N; I know its short and that sucks but I thought this was an excellent place to leave it. Ha ha ha ha. Hope you enjoyed it , no station wagon owners were harmed in the making of this chapter. Please review and cookies for all xxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Jason Withers preened at himself in the rear view mirror of his Honda civic, he was what was called a show off, totally in love with himself in fact he was an all round jerk. He pulled into the gas station , turning down the music that was blasting through his speakers and shot himself a wink. Jerk remember. He pulled himself out of his car straightening his silk suit and adjusting his thin pink tie, this man was going to love 'Miami Vice'. He smirked at a blonde woman who was leaning against a station wagon, her blue eyes sparkling in the sun, she returned a shy smile and leant back into her car as if searching for something. He watched her then when his tank was full took a card from his wallet and dropped it through the window onto his passenger seat, he gave the blonde another smile and tipped her a wink as he entered the store to pay. As he was paying he heard the rumble of his engine and ran out just in time to see the blonde who he thought was a sure thing tear out of the station.

Elizabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes at the grinning buffoon who was filling his tank with gas, she needed another car and fast, the station wagon was nearly out and with no money she could hardly fill the tank. She watched the show off as he posed, yes posed while he filled the car, then said show off took a card from his wallet and dropped it on the seat through the open window. He shot her a wink and what she supposed was meant to be a charming smile as he went inside to pay, she hurried to the civic not quite believing her luck and climbed in the drivers seat, hot wired the car and peeled out of the gas station smirking in the mirror as the show off came running out screaming after her. She flipped his wallet open, the man had a plethora of credit cards and at least $200 in cash, it never ceased to amaze her why when someone had that amount of money on them they would use a card instead, never the less now she had some cash she could use and at a push a credit card or two, figuring that she should dump the car and change vehicles before she was arrested for car theft she made her way as fast as she could to the furthest town away from the gas station.

She stopped the car outside of the sheriffs office and left a note on the wind shield that simply read ' Thanks for the ride ', she walked away with the money and a couple of credit cards in the pocket of the jeans she had stolen from someone's back yard, they were a bit big and the shirt she had on was huge but she was covered and that was all she really cared about right now. Scanning the streets she knew she needed a car that no one would look twice at, spotting the VW bug parked on a side street she made her way to it and tried the doors

" People in small towns " she smiled as the door opened easily " They really need to learn to lock them, still there loss is my gain " she climbed behind the wheel and using her trick from Bobby got it started and pulled away steadily so as not to draw attention. Passing the sheriffs office she saw two police officers scratching their heads at the abandoned car and the note she had left, not being able to help herself she laughed at their faces as she made her way out of town. The tank for the moment was pretty full and she breathed a sigh of relief as she settled back into the seat and turned on the radio. It was going to be a long drive to Minnesota.

She pulled in at a motel and got a room took a shower, then went out to get some food. By the time she climbed under the covers 2 hours later she was dead on her feet and asleep before her head hit the pillow. When she woke the next morning it was to bright February sunshine, she rubbed her eyes and looked round the room breathing out a tired sigh, she still needed to contact little Dean and find out where the Winchesters were now and if she'd get there in time, deciding to take a shower first before she spoke to her grandson she climbed under the water and let her thoughts wander. How was Mary going to react when they came face to face ? Would her daughter forgive her for Daniels deceit ? Realising that the water was turning cold now Elizabeth dried off, redressed and sat in a chair to try and make contact with her grandson.

When she opened her eyes it was to see Dean lay on his stomach and crashing two cars together, she smiled tenderly at the scene

" Hello Dean " she said gently, two bright green eyes looked to her a huge smile appeared on his face

" Libzie !! " he scrambled to his feet and hurried over to her " Where's you been ? " he asked, his blonde head cocked to the side, she reached out and stroked his cheek

" Sorry honey. I've been busy. Did you tell your daddy the message I asked you to ? " Dean nodded his head blonde bangs falling in his eyes, she smoothed them back from his face " Are you still at the cabin ? "

" Yep, we's going home soon, to Bobby's scrap yard. My daddy's going to be a mec….mec…. " he scrunched up his face in concentration " A mechranic, and I'm going to help him " he finished excitedly

" Really ? That sounds very exciting. Do you know where Bobby's yard is ? " Dean shook his head then his eyes lit up and he ran from the room shouting

" I'll go ask him "

" No Dean wait " she shouted, but the five year old had already left the room. Elizabeth looked round the room nervously, should she go ? Should she stay ? The decision was torn from her as Bobby was dragged into the room by Dean telling him that the Libzie angel was back and she needed to know where he lived. Bobby looked up and his jaw dropped, in front of him looking just as beautiful if not older than the day he first met her was his Lizzie. He took a step forwards

" Lizzie ? Is that you ? " he asked hesitantly, she nodded and watched him as he moved towards her " Can I……..can I touch you ? " he asked raising a hand she watched him as his hand moved towards her arm and he gently held on " What are you ? "

" I….I'm " she breathed out and decided to take the plunge " Bobby the thing is, I'm not dead, never was. Daniel he…he put me in an institution not long after we got back from Mary meeting you. At this moment in time I'm in a motel in the back of beyond "

" Do you know where exactly "

" Nebraska, I was heading up to Minnesota to meet up with you " Bobby gave an amused smile

" And just exactly how were you going to explain to us that you aint dead ? " Elizabeth let out a nervous laugh

" I've been working on that one. Mary's going to hate me, Daniel told me he told her I was dead in fact he gloated over the fact. How do I even make it up to her for that ? "

" I'll talk to her, just head to the yard, it's the same place I had before. Yer remember where it is don't yer ? " she nodded and looked to Dean who was looking between the adults she knelt down and opened her arms to him Dean headed into the embrace and she pulled him close

" You did real good Dean, I'm very proud of you " she kissed the side of his face and he beamed happily " You keep that brother of yours safe now, and I'll be seeing you all again real soon "

" Okay Libzie " he said snuffling into her hair. She patted him on his butt as he ran from the room yelling for his brother Bobby shook his head as he went

" That boys going to be trouble, I can tell "

" Take care of him Bobby, take care of all of them. Daniels planning something, I don't know what and I don't know why he wants Mary and the boys so badly but keep them safe " Bobby's usual bright blue eyes became like steel and he gave a curt nod of his head

" With my life Lizzie, yer just get to my yard in one piece yer hear ? " she smiled and cupped his face

" I promise, you always were such a charmer Bobby. I'd best go I need to hit the road I got a long way to go before I hit South Dakota " she leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips then faded from Bobby's view, a small smile graced his lips as he held his fingers to his mouth, thoughts of seeing his Lizzie in the flesh again filling his mind. Now he just had to explain to his daughter that her mother wasn't dead and that the man who had raised her as his own had lied to her. This was going to be about as fun as a root canal, forcing his shoulders back Bobby strode from the bedroom and over to his daughter to deliver the news.

The demon stretched the fingers of its new host, raised its arms over its head and gave a satisfied smirk as it felt the bones in the spine shift and pop. It felt good to be flesh and bone again, it had been far to long and its servant had seemed to take its sweet time in delivering on his promise. The servant was now on his knees, head bowed in worship making the demon smile wider.

" This body will do for now, its healthy and not unpleasant on the eyes, he may come in useful "

" Yes master " Daniel said quietly

" However, I would like to know why it has taken you so long to deliver on your promise to me. I gave you all your heart desired, the deal was sealed. Why did it take so long ? "

" My…..my daughter…..her her husband he was infertile they had to adopt, the child is not exactly of her blood line but its young and strong he will serve your purpose well master "

" And what do you know of my purpose ? " it asked raising one of its hosts eyebrows

" Nothing master, nothing. I…….I just know this is the child you have been searching for "

" Perhaps " it moved to the mirror to check its reflection, blue eyes stared back from the face that had once belonged to William Graves, the doctor was trapped inside his own mind screaming for release the demon smirked and silenced the terrified humans voice. Daniel watched as the demon strode around the room he remained on his knees until it said he could rise

" Master ? "

" Yes ? "

" Why possess William? He isn't worthy of your benevolence. I am more than willing, it would make things easier if you where to take me as your host " the demon turned slowly and fixed Williams blue eyes on him, Daniel recoiled

" And what makes you think that you're worthy ? "

" I will give my self freely to you master " the demon seemed to ponder the offer then nodded its head, it turned back to the mirror and looked to its reflection then to the kneeling servant who was at its feet

" Very well, you have certain attributes that will be more to my advantage. Off your knees, I kneel for no one "

" Yes master " Daniel said as he clambered up from his kneeling position, the smoke flew from Williams mouth and descended into Daniel, it filled all the corners of him, he felt as if he was being stretched ,every cell in his body felt as though it was being pulled, he wanted to scream the pain was excruciating but his mouth wouldn't move, his vocal chords would make no noise. Then as soon as it had begun it was over and Daniel felt his master surrounding him, encompassing him, he was one with him, the demon and Daniel smiled, he looked to William who was sprawled on the floor panting, his face pale, wide terrified eyes looked up to him,

" Wh……what the hell are you ? " he stuttered out, his friend smiled, it was a smile full of more cruelty and evil than William had ever seen and it was directed at him, he couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body,

" I am the omega " it said as it flicked its wrist snapping Williams neck and the doctor fell into eternal darkness. The demon clapped its hands together and rubbed them in an excited manner as it picked up the car keys that lay on the desk

" Road trip " it said excitedly " Minnesota here we come ".

A/N; Okay guys do you want the demon to be yellow eyes or would you prefer something new ? Let me know most votes gets it. Review like mad and I'll try my damndest to get a new chapter out to you sooner. Promise xxx BTW just in case you don't know Omega means the end. Jesus says it in revelations he states that he is ' I am the Alpha and the Omega ' just thought it'd be a cool twist to use it, plus I think a demon would totally say it to piss on religion's chips if you catch my drift. Hope no offence was caused in me using it xxx


	16. Chapter 16

A/N; Okay so most people wanted a different demon than YED thanks for the feedback guys, I aim to please. Lol. Anyways without further a do here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

A/N 2 ; Okay I should point out here that at the moment I am severely sleep deprived it is exactly 05.25 am and I have a 14 hour shift at work to look forward to that starts at 07.30 am, to say I am not a happy camper would be an understatement as my sleep has been to put it eloquently SHIT!!! So if this chapter sucks I blame it totally on the lack of sleep and send my apologies to you all now. Xxxxx

Bobby and the Winchesters pulled into his yard to see a yellow VW beetle parked in the yard near to Bobby's house. Bobby looked to Mary whose eyes were wide and staring at the figure now stood on the porch, Elizabeth stood watching nervously as Mary exited the car and made her way slowly towards her, she met her daughter half way and opened her mouth to utter apologies and beg forgiveness, Mary threw her arms around her mother and pulled her in tight, tears rolling down her cheeks,

" Its you, its really you. You're really alive I can't believe it "

" I'm sorry Mary, I'm so sorry. If I'd known what your father told you I'd have found some way to contact you "

" That doesn't matter, you're here now that's all I care about. You can meet my John and my boys, we can be a family " Elizabeth soothed Mary's hair and smiled into the golden locks she pulled back slightly and inclined her head towards the two men and boys who were watching the scene with interest. Mary sniffed and wiped her tears away

" Come on, I want you to meet the three special men in my life " she pulled her over to John who was holding Deans hand and had Sammy pulled protectively against his chest, Elizabeth smiled down at Dean who was beaming up at her

" Hello again Dean "

" Hey Libzie, you camed to Bobby's house. Are you going to be a mechranic to ? " he asked

" Maybe you could teach me to be one huh ? " she asked kneeling down to the five year olds level he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her

" Okay Libzie I'll teacher you " he said " This is my daddy, he's big and strong and kicks ass !! "

" Dean Winchester " Mary admonished " Where did you hear that ? "

" Daddy said it " Dean said quietly staring at a spot on the ground

" Err…………" John said as he rubbed at the back of his neck avoiding Mary's piercing stare

" Oh he did, did he ? And what else does daddy say ? " she asked narrowing her eyes on John, Dean looked up at Mary who was glaring at John and continued

" He says that the Yankees suck and the Redsox are the best damn team in America "

" John " Mary practically growled, John ushered Dean forwards

" Come on son think you got me into enough trouble here " Elizabeth grinned and picked Dean up and followed John towards the house

" Well he's right about something Mary " she called over her shoulder

" Oh yeah, what's that ? "

" The Yankees do suck and the Redsox are the best team in America " John laughed as did Bobby, Mary tried not to crack a smile but the two bright green eyes twinkling at her over her mothers shoulder made her beam. She shook her head, maybe introducing her mother and her husband wasn't a great idea she'd forgotten just how much of a base ball fan her mother was, the two would be impossible together.

Bobby waited until the boys were asleep in bed before he began talking about Daniel, Elizabeth was cradling a mug of warm coffee when he began,

" Does he know where exactly the cabin was ? " she shook her head and looked to the three people watching her

" No he doesn't. William was so pleased to think he had one over him he didn't exactly get the precise location, but I didn't want to take any risks. Daniel has ways of finding things out, I don't know how he does it, and I don't know why he was so insistent on getting to you and the boys Mary "

" Nor do I, but what ever his reasons they won't be good. I should never have asked for his help "

" Don't blame yourself over this Mare at least something good came out of it " Mary stared at her husband open mouthed

" How can you say that ? Two people are dead by your hand John. We're on the run from my psychotic step father and lost everything including our home we worked damn hard for !!!! What did we gain in all this ? " she asked her face flushed with anger she felt some remorse at her words as John paled at her telling her mother hat he'd killed two people but he wouldn't change a thing that had happened and he couldn't believe that Mary had forgotten the most important thing that had happened to them

" We got our boys Mary, we got Dean and Sammy. We may not have a house to call our own but we got them and that's all I care about. As for killing two people………did you forget what those bastards did to Dean ? To Sammy ? " he stood shaking his head in disbelief " I'm going to get some air " he left the room leaving Mary chewing her bottom lip, she hadn't meant that she was sorry they'd got the boys, but they'd lost so much by her contacting her father. She just wished she could have gone back in time and they'd done it off their own back. It would have taken longer but it would have worked out in the end, she was brought from her musings by Elizabeth clearing her throat

" Want to fill me in on what all that was about ? " Mary let out a long breath and looked to Bobby he nodded his head to encourage her to continue. Mary filled in her mother about the past few months starting with the adoption of Dean and Sammy and all the way up to the zombie incident at the cabin and how it had been Dean who had killed it. Through the whole of the tale Elizabeth had remained stoically silent when Mary finished her looked at her hands then to Mary

" You know I think I agree with John on this " she held up her hand when Mary went to speak " Let me finish please Mary " Mary closed her mouth and nodded " These people who hurt Dean, do you know what they did to him exactly ? "

" Not exactly no, we have limited information but Dean suffers from nightmares on a regular basis "

" And these people tried to get him back ? Hurt him so he ended up in the hospital ? " she nodded

" Mom, where are you going with this exactly ? "

" Well what I guess I'm trying to say is this. John did the right thing, extreme yes but I whole heartedly agree with what he did. Those people and I use that term very loosely hurt Dean badly Mary and would probably have done the same to Sammy. He was protecting his family the best way he knew how, he took the threat out of the equation, I would do the same if anyone threatened you "

" But……but he killed them mom, this isn't something that would earn him a pat on the back from the police. If he gets caught he could go to jail for a very long time or worse the death penalty "

" And you think he was thinking about himself when he was protecting you and the boys ? Mary think about this logically. John is a man of action. He makes the plan and he executes it and if you can't get beyond that then you need to separate now "

" What ?! I don't want to leave John I love him "

" Then trust him, you need to be strong now especially with Daniel waiting in the wings for a slip up "

" I know that its just….. "

" No Mary there is no just, there's only this, you have to decide what it is that you want, because if you keep this inside you your going to end up destroying what you have. Is that what you want ? "

" No " Mary said quietly, she looked to the door " I don't want to lose him "

" Then stop throwing this in his face, because you will lose him Mary and not just him. But the boys too, what do you think this will do to Dean ? "

" I….I hadn't thought of that, I just wanted to keep the boys safe and John back to how he was before "

" People change Mary, sometimes for the better sometimes for the worst, but what you have, with John, your lucky he loves you all that much that he'd be willing to sacrifice himself to keep you all safe " the truth of Elizabeth's words hit Mary like a steam train, all this time she'd been worried that John was turning into some kind of monster, but what he'd been becoming was a protector and the way she was acting she was going to lose him and the boys especially Dean,

" I'm going to go and talk to him " she grabbed two beers from the fridge then made her way out to John on the porch.

John was stood looking over the yard his shoulders hunched in defeat, his whole body language screamed that he was ready to give up, if Mary couldn't trust him then what was the point in him being there ? Maybe Daniel was right, maybe he was a waste of space, maybe they'd be better off if he just left. He was brought from his musings by a soft touch to his arm

" Peace offering " Mary said as she offered him the beer, he smiled warmly as he took the beer

" Didn't realise we were at war " she winced at his words

" I'm sorry John, I should trust you and I do with my life, with the boys lives, I'm just scared "

" Of what ? Me ? " he asked turning to face her, his dark eyes glittered in the moonlight but the only thing Mary could see in them was a soul deep sadness

" No John, never of you " she said as she reached up and cupped his face " I'm scared of what's happening, that Daniel will find us, take the boys away, I'm scared that I'll lose you "

" You'll never lose me Mary. Never. I love you more than anything in this world or the next. If lost you…….if I ever lost you it'd kill me. It'd kill me every single day " he wrapped Mary in his arms and pulled her into his large muscled chest

" I'm sorry John "

" You got nothing to be sorry for " he said into her hair, she smiled at that, trust her John he would never let her take the blame for anything. She sighed happily into his chest

" I love you John "

" I love you too Mare " he smiled and kissed her softly

" EWWWWWW !!!! Daddy girls have cooties. Don't kiss mommy " John snickered against Mary's lips

" Oh they do , do they ? " Mary asked, she turned round to see Dean looking at them both a look of disgust on his face, before the five year could move she grabbed him in her arms and kissed him all over his face. Dean squealed both in delight and horror as he was assaulted

" Daddy, daddy help, help "

" Not until you say girls haven't got cooties you little rascal " Mary laughed as she lay a fresh assault on his face

" Okay, okay mommy's not got cooties " he laughed, Mary pulled him into her arms and held him tightly

" What are you doing up baby ? " he held tightly onto her

" I had a bad dream " he said now trembling, she stroked his hair away from his face

" What about champ ? " John asked

" The bad people " he said quietly " The bad people were hurting me, but you camed daddy and you made them go away, but then they camed back and made you deaded " he turned to John with tears in his big expressive green eyes

" It was just a dream son, no ones going to hurt you or me, I promise "

" Come on baby its late, you need some sleep, lets get you back to bed. Did you have an accident ? " the five year old shook his head. Mary took him back to his room and lay on the bed with him stroking her fingers gently down his nose until he fell asleep. She gave him a gentle kiss and tucked him n under the covers. Her mother was right she had forget all the thoughts that were creeping into her mind, she couldn't bear to lose her family and with Daniel out there looking for them now was a time to bond together and not draw apart. They'd get through this, they had to.

The cabin was deserted the demon could tell even before they entered, it had been empty for days,

" I thought you said they'd be here " the demon hissed

" That's what the shop owner said master, they recognised the photograph of Mary and John, they said there was another man with then as well as two small boys. The other man I'm sure from the description they gave its Bobby Singer "

" Bobby Singer…..isn't he a hunter ? "

" I don't know about that master all I know him as is a scrap yard owner "

" Your lack of interest in other humans you find below you will be your undoing. Your ignorance is outstanding "

" He's beneath me!! Why should I care what he does with his disgusting life "

" Because you fool he will no doubt recognise me. He's from a long line of hunters, he will know me "

" But how ? How will he know you ? "

" I'm one of the oldest demons there are Daniel, made only second after Lucifer himself "

" Is that why you won't tell me your name master "

" You are not worthy to speak my name " the demon hissed " Now this Singer I take it you at least know where the hunter lives "

" Yes master, he lives in South Dakota or he at least used to " the demon glanced around the cabin once more,

" I think we need more time to prepare, if your wife has joined with them then they will be waiting for you and with Singer being the seasoned hunter that he is we will need to make preparations. It maybe wiser to make your daughter and the child come to us "

" And the other child master ? " the demon sneered at its servant although it was Daniels face that did the sneering

" And I thought I was sick " it muttered " You may have the other child for your amusement, IF you manage to bring me the others unharmed "

" So what now master ? How long do we wait ? "

" We wait until they think they are safe and then we strike " Daniel left the cabin and climbed into the car, he gazed into the rear view mirror orange flaming eyes met his where his own grey ones should have been. The demon could wait, it was patient and had been waiting years now for its prize a few more months wouldn't hurt, after all in when the time came it would finally have a body.

A/N; So after having no sleep properly for like 7 days this is the chapter, I'm not happy with it but felt I had to get something up. If you guys think it sucks tell me and I'll take it down and re-do it. Otherwise I'll get my thumb out of my butt and start getting these chapters back up to daily ones like I promised. Just been so knackered……..anyway hope you did like it xxx laters taters


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N; Okay so one of you guys asked ever so nicely for a hurt/angst/or nightmarish Dean so for you dear reader ( Iuliana ) I give you what you asked for just because your reviews have been awesome and extremely supportive, so thank you. Hope you other guys feels this ties in and gives you a small background of just what horrors little Dean went through. But I wish to add that after the horrific abuse case that has been in the English press recently of Baby P that this story does not condone abuse of any nature. For those of you who are not aware this little boy was 17 months old when he was killed by his family. I won't go into details of this poor child's injuries as they are too horrific to repeat, but please think of him in your prayers. It maybe a little graphic for some so please use caution. _

_When Dean awoke it was to find himself in a house that was strange yet familiar, he looked to the crib that had been opposite his bed the night before to find the crib had gone and he was alone, he frowned confused as to where his baby brother was,_

" _Sammy ? Sammy where are you ? " he called, he was met by silence, climbing out of his bed he was relieved to find it dry and went in search of his brother. _

_As he left his room his heart began to hammer in his chest, the familiarity of the house was becoming clearer. He was back at Mabel and Joes_

" _Daddy ? Mommy where are you ? " he called out, a shadow fell over him Dean looked up expecting to see John_

" _Hello Deano, long time no see " Joe smiled wickedly, Dean stumbled backwards shaking his head, _

" _No, no, no, you're not real my daddy he sent you away, he sent you away "_

" _I'm never far from you Dean " Joe replied advancing on the terrified child " I'm part of you just like you're part of me, and when you grow up you'll be just like me "_

" _No I'm going to be like my daddy !!! " the slap sent the terrified five year old tumbling backwards_

" _I am your daddy you ungrateful little shit " he grabbed him forcefully by the arm and dragged him up so he was mere inches from his face, Dean could smell his putrid breath it was making him feel sick " I'm your father " he said again shaking him_

" _No am a Winchester now, not……..not yours "_

" _A Winchester are you ? " he sneered " You're nothing but a snivelling little bastard is what you are and you will always be mine "_

" _NO, NO, NO !! " he screamed, a hand was shaking him he struck out fighting with all the strength that a five year old could_

" _Dean, Dean its okay son I've gotcha you're safe son " Deans eyes snapped open at first all he saw was Joe staring down at him_

" _NO !! " he screamed " Daddy, daddy help me, help me " he sobbed_

" _I'm here son, I'm here. Come on now come back to me " Deans vision seemed to clear and it was John he saw now , he collapsed into the arms of his father his small body quaking with the sobs that tore through him. He gripped tight to John not daring to let go_

" _He was here daddy, Joe was here he said I wasn't a Winchester, he said I was his and he was never going to let me go " John cradled his son into him_

" _He wasn't here Dean it was just a bad dream is all, just a bad dream. He's gone they both are I won't let anyone hurt you ever again I promise " John said as he soothed the sweat soaked bangs from his sons terrified face. Elizabeth came in the room to ask John if he wanted a coffee_

" _John is everything okay ? " she asked concerned taking in the scene before her, John nodded briefly_

" _It will be. He's had another bad dream, they seem to be getting worse "_

" _Hey Dean " she said softly " You okay honey ? " Dean whimpered and buried himself further into Johns arms_

" _Its okay son its just Lizzie, he's not here I promise you, he's not here " Elizabeth looked confused for a moment_

" _Who's not here John ? "_

" _His real father " he whispered " He was an ass hole , wish I could get rid of the prick again for what he's done to him "_

" _Dean honey, its just daddy, mommy, Bobby and me here you're safe " something in Dean seemed to snap, he shot from Johns arms over to the crib to find it empty_

" _Sammy ?! Sammy, where's Sammy ? " he ran from the room screaming his brothers name " They solded him, they solded mine Sammy !! I want my Sammy " he fell to his knees sobbing his breaths coming in uneven gasps. His small face red from all the crying and emotion. John ran from the room trying to console and reassure him that Sammy was safe and was eating his breakfast with Mary_

" _Oh dear heavens " Elizabeth gasped " I'll go get Bobby " she ran down the stairs to find Bobby on his way up_

" _What in the sam hill is going on ? " he asked_

" _Its Dean he's hysterical " Bobby nodded and headed back down the stairs and retrieved his medical kit, he extracted a small syringe filled with a mild sedative and ran back up to Dean and John. The five year old was heaving trying to get his breathing under control, John was trying unsuccessfully trying to calm his son down,_

" _Hold him still for me John " Bobby said as he plunged the sedative into the five year olds arm, the sedative seemed to take effect immediately, Deans eyes fluttered shut and he finally relaxed into Johns chest, his breathing settling._

" _What in the hell was that about ? " Bobby asked scrubbing a hand over his face, John gave a shaky smile_

" _Nightmare, they're getting worse. He thought I was Joe when he first woke up "_

" _I thought he was past that " Bobby said " Maybe there's something else going on here "_

" _Such as ? " John asked raising a brow_

" _Did you salt and burn the bodies John ? "_

" _What ? No why would I do that ? "_

" _Because they were evil sons of bitches alive and they died a violent death. Its easy for one of um to attach themselves to Dean and attack him through his dreams "_

" _Oh my God. Do you think that's what's going on ? " Elizabeth asked_

" _Well that's worse case scenario, it could just be after everything that's happened these past few weeks its all been a bit much and its coming out in his dreams "_

" _How do we find out ? " John asked pulling his boy in closer " And what do we do ? "_

" _Well if its just dreams not much we can do apart from be there for him when he wakes up, if it's a spirit " _

" _Yeah, if it's a spirit what ? Come on Bobby get there will ya " John groused_

" _Well if yered let me finish " Bobby snapped out " If its a spirit we'll need to salt and burn the remains, but he needs someone inside his dreams to help him defeat his monsters "_

" _And how do we do that ? "_

" _I know a way " Elizabeth replied " Its like hypnosis, but it needs someone he trusts, someone he'd willingly go to "_

" _Well that's easy, that's got to be me or Mary, he trust us both "_

" _I'll need some herbs to burn that'll help with the process, you need to sort out with Mary who'll go in to his dreams to protect him ",_

" _First before we do anything like that we need to find out just what exactly is going on with him and if it even is a spirit " Bobby said. They went downstairs John with Dean pulled lose to his chest_

" _Is he okay ? " Mary asked concerned, she had Sammy perched on her hip_

" _Another nightmare, Bobby thinks he maybe being attacked in his dreams by Joe "_

" _What ? Why would he do that ? " Mary asked_

" _Because he was a sick son of a bitch Mary, why did he do what he did when Dean and Sammy lived with them ? "_

" _Oh. Of course. How do we protect him from that though ? "_

" _Well your mom knows a way for one of us to go into his dreams and protect him. We just have to decide which one of us goes "_

" _I think it should be you John, he trusts you "_

" _He trusts you as well Mary "_

" _I know he does " she smiled " But, well, you can do what's necessary. I'm not that strong John. He needs a protector now not just someone who loves him and you're the best person for that job "_

" _You sure ? Not to open wounds here Mare but can you handle it ? " Mary swallowed and nodded her head_

" _I can handle it, I should have supported you all the time on this John "_

" _Okay then. So Lizzie how do we do this exactly ? " Elizabeth sat down at the table and placed her delicate fingers underneath her chin, her blue eyes gazing at something only she could see_

" _The first thing to do would be a simple spell to determine if Dean is being attacked in his sleep. A basic aura revealing spell would be perfect, its easy enough to do, all I need is some sage to burn and a relaxing and quiet area to work in ",_

" _How soon before you can do it ? " Mary asked watching the sleeping five year old, he was whimpering and shifting restlessly in his sleep,_

" _If I had some sage I could do it now "_

" _You got any of this sage stuff Bobby ? " John asked gently rocking Dean and whispering words of comfort into his ear. Bobby walked to a small storage cabinet and pulled out a small bundle of what looked like dried weeds,_

" _Thought I had some from the last cleansing I did. If you're going to go in his dream John I'm going to need the exact location of where yer buried the bodies so I can get rid of um "_

" _I'll mark it on a map "_

" _You remember ? " Elizabeth asked surprised, John grinned and tapped his head_

" _Like a steel trap, I don't forget anything. Was part of my training "_

" _Ah yes. You were a marine right ? "_

" _Yeah I was, did a lot of other training as well that I can't really discuss. But if it helps now well that's all I care about. I'll make sure my family are safe and to me that's all that matters " Elizabeth smiled fondly at him, at the fire that was burning bright in his dark eyes_

" _I like that John, you're a good man and that fighting spirit you've got will take you and your family far " John looked surprised at Elizabeth's words,_

" _So you don't think I'm a murderer then ? Or that your daughter isn't safe with me ? "_

" _On the contrary. I think my daughter is with the very best she could have chosen, in fact if I was a few years younger she'd have a fight on her hands "_

" _MOM !! " Mary exclaimed, but couldn't suppress the grin that split her face especially when John went a brilliant shade of red._

" _Oh. Right. Well…." he cleared his throat " Where do you want to do this ? " Elizabeth smirked and looked to Bobby who shook his head but was grinning non the less_

" _The boys room will be fine, that way you can lay him on the bed and he can be comfortable " John nodded and carried Dean back upstairs to his and Sammy's room, he lay the five year old on the bed and pulled the blanket over him kissing him gently on his forehead,_

" _Will this hurt him ? "_

" _No, its harmless he won't feel a thing. I might be the only one to see his aura so don't panic if you can't see it okay its normal. Just relax. If this goes the way I think it will then we'll have your boy back to normal in no time and dreaming of things that little boys should be dreaming of " she placed a comforting hand on Johns arm and gave him a reassuring smile. He sat down on the rocking chair and watched as Elizabeth lit the sage and began to murmur quietly. She waved the sage stick all around Dean and whispered words that John couldn't hear, at first he saw nothing, then a golden glow seemed to surround the sleeping child, but it was fragmented with black swirls and crackles of what looked like red lightening._

" _What the hell is that ? " John asked in shock, Elizabeth looked to him in surprise_

" _You can see it ? " she asked " You can see his aura ? "_

" _Is that what it is ? His aura ? What's the black and the red ? , that don't look normal "_

" _They aren't, its like Bobby surmised, your boy is being messed with. Can I ask you something ? " she said as she stubbed out the smouldering stick,_

" _Sure you can "_

" _Are you psychic ? Or has anyone in your family ever had psychic abilities ? "_

" _Well, my grandmother was psychic. She came from a long line of Romany gypsies . They fled from their homeland in 1943 after Germany invaded and was slaughtering the gypsies left right and centre. She always said I was special but I figured she just said that cause I was her only grandchild "_

" _Have you ever had a vision ? Or known when something was going to happen but not exactly what ? "_

" _I don't know. Maybe. Never really thought about it why ? "_

" _Its usually only powerful psychics that can see an aura which is why I told you not to worry if you didn't see anything " John scrubbed the back of his neck nervously _

" _Oh, right. Well I don't know to be honest just kinda thought I was a lucky guy ". Elizabeth grinned at him openly_

" _You know, I could teach you to use your gifts, they could come in useful for the future "_

" _I don't know. Think we got enough on our plates without me going all Obi Wan Kenobi. He's going to be okay isn't he ? " he asked as he smoothed the frown lines from Deans face_

" _What does your heart tell you ? "_

" _Come on. Get serious, I mean really, my heart ? " she rolled her eyes_

" _Sorry forgot you were a bad ass marine. Okay then what does your gut tell you ? " John closed his eyes and left his hand on Deans hair,_

" _It tells me, we got a rocky road but he's going to be okay. And that maybe Mary and I should have adopted girls instead " he grinned, she smiled at that_

" _Oh I don't doubt he's going to be trouble, but you just need to be patient with him. He'll have good days and bad but he's worth it. They both are " John did smile at that, Elizabeth was treated to a full dimpled smile which she felt herself melting at_

" _Oh I know it " he grinned " Come on lets go tell Bobby he's gotta get his ass on the road, that should please him ", leaving the door open slightly so they could hear if Dean was to call out they went downstairs to inform the others of their findings._

_After being filled in Bobby left with an X marks the spot of where John had buried the bodies of Joe and Mabel. The remaining Winchesters and Elizabeth sat at the table eating breakfast and waiting for Dean to wake up from the sedative. Although they'd heard slight whimpers nothing more had been heard from the five year olds room. He woke up two hours later and came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes with one fist. He climbed onto Mary's lap and snuggled into his mother, Mary smiled down at the blonde head, he placed his thumb in his mouth and wound his fingers into her long blonde hair._

" _You okay baby ? " she asked running her fingers through his locks_

" _Mmm Hmm. Mine arm hurts mommy " he said lifting his face so he could look at her_

" _Lets have a look huh " she lifted his pyjama sleeve to find a large hand sized bruise and raised questioning eyes to John,_

" _Where'd you get this baby ? " she asked_

" _Joe did it mommy "_

" _When ? When did he do this to you ? " she asked fear lacing her voice, if Dean could receive bruises from his dreams then what else could happen to him,_

" _When he camed and I couldn't find daddy. I trieded real hard mommy but I couldn't find him anywhere's "_

" _Well don't you worry champ, next time he comes I'll be right there and I'll kick his ass if he touches you again " John said, Dean grinned_

" _John, don't say ass in front of the boys " Mary admonished, John looked suitably chastised and gave a nervous apologetic smile_

" _Sorry Mare. But what I mean to say son is that I won't let anyone hurt you ever again "_

" _Promise ? " Dean asked_

" _I promise kiddo, that ass….err that idiot won't lay another finger on you " Dean nodded_

" _I tolded him that daddy, but he didn't believe me ",_

" _Well guess the jerks in for a big surprise, huh kid ? " Dean grinned widely_

" _Damn straight "._

_Sammy took the opportunity in the lull in conversation to grab his brothers attention,_

" _De, De Ammy fed selp " he stated proudly, Dean shook his head at his baby brother who seemed to be wearing the scrambled egg Mary had made him on his hands and face, he climbed onto the table and sat opposite his baby brother_

" _Sammy, your suppose to eat it not wear it, I'll help you " he lifted some egg onto a spoon and fed his brother who relished the attention his big brother was giving him._

_After the rest of the family had eaten and Dean washed his and Sammy's hands and faces they went into town so that Elizabeth could get the herbs that she'd need for that nights activities. The day seemed to melt away and Mary tried her hardest to make it as stress free as she could for Dean knowing that the night would be hard on him. Elizabeth had warned John that he should prepare himself as he may see some disturbing images when he went into Dean's dreams, they weren't exactly sure if Joe was making him relive past experiences or if he was putting the child through a whole new level of abuse._

_Bath time saw Mary wetter than the boys who were actually in the bath, Sammy finding his new game of splash mommy hilarious, after a warm glass of milk it was time for bed, Sammy went to sleep almost instantly but Dean was most reluctant to go and it was only after a crying fit that he drifted to sleep through exhaustion._

_Elizabeth had prepared the herbs earlier and snuck some into Deans milk to try and make it taste that bit better for the five year old, John was not so lucky and the disgust showed on his face as he drank the fluid down_

" _What the hell is in that ? " he asked as he laid down next to Dean pulling his son into his side,_

" _Just herbs, nothing to worry about , now just relax. Close your eyes " John did as he was told but his eyes snapped open when he felt Elizabeth placing some marks on his temples,_

" _Close your eyes John, trust me " he nodded and closed his eyes again " Its just to aid in the transition process is all "_

" _Okay " he said , she placed one more symbol on his forehead and then moved onto Dean_

" _Okay John, I want you to breathe deeply and think of Dean and you together, think only of Dean " John felt himself floating on a warm breeze, Elizabeth's words were calming and melodic, he felt like she was surrounding him like a comforting blanket. Although he felt calm John didn't feel any different or even as if he had fallen asleep,_

" _Lizzie I don't think this is going to work " there was no reply " Lizzie ? " he opened his eyes to find he was in dark room. There was no light anywhere, he felt around trying to work out how large or small the room actually was or to try and find a light switch when he came into contact with something small. A yelp came from the hunched over form,_

" _Dean ? Dean son is that you ? "_

" _Daddy ? " it came as a whisper_

" _Yeah kiddo its me "_

" _Daddy !! " John found himself bowled over as the child leapt into his arms. Dean felt smaller and a lot skinnier,_

" _Dean where are we son ? "_

" _In the bad boy place "_

" _Why are we here ? "_

" _Cause I'm bad " came the quiet reply,_

" _Dean, You're not bad son. You're a good boy, me and your mommy think so "_

" _You do ? " Dean asked surprised_

" _We do. And so do Lizzie and Bobby, and Sammy well he thinks you're the best big brother that a kid brother could have. Now how about we get out of here huh? "_

" _NO Daddy !! " he shouted clinging to John " Joe will come and hurt us "_

" _No he won't son and if he tries to hurt us, I'll hurt him, okay ? "_

" _Okay " he said quietly, John stood pulling Dean up with him still held tightly in his arms, he drew his foot back after feeling out the door and let it fly. The door gave way and seemed to explode outwards, John shielded Deans face from the flying shards._

" _Come on son, lets get out of here " John moved out of the cupboard and looked to his son, he gasped in shock at the grey pallor that was on Deans skin, a dark bruise covering his right eye and large hand marks around his throat. The child in his arms looked a lot younger than he was used to seeing, he looked closer to three than five, his clothes hung loosely about his small frame and he was clutching his left arm protectively to his chest where his wrist was full of a vivid purple and yellow bruise, the small wrist looked swollen also._

" _Son who did this to you ? " John asked trying to hold his temper in_

" _Joe did daddy, he said I was greedy for eating all the bread "_

" _Did he give you the bread to eat ? ", Dean wouldn't meet his eyes, John lifted his chin gently so he was looking into Deans expressive green eyes._

" _Dean, son ? Did he give you the bread to eat ? " Deans eyes filled with tears as he nodded his head slowly, a lone tear fell slowly down his cheek_

" _But he didn't say I could eat it all "_

" _Its not your fault son, Its Joe's fault for being a dick. If he didn't want you to eat all the bread then why did he give it to you ? " the small boy seemed to think this over and he looked to John with a frown_

" _You're right daddy, he is a dick " John laughed even though the situation was serious_

" _That's my boy " he said ruffling his hair, the light hearted moment was broken by an obviously drunk Joe who came stumbling down the hallway,_

" _BOY !!! What the hell you doing outta that cupboard ? " John felt Dean began to tremble so he stood to his full height and placed Dean on his feet placing him securely behind his legs, Joe looked up with drunken eyes to John_

" _Who the fuck are you ? " he slurred_

" _I'm Deans father " he said folding his arms over his expansive chest,_

" _No you're not, I'm the little shits father. Not get here " he went to grab Deans arm but was met by a vice like grip on his arm,_

" _Don't you touch my boy " John growled out into the shocked mans face. He twisted the arm until he heard an audible snap and Joe cried out in pain. John smirked into his face._

" _This aint over Deano, you're precious daddy won't be here every time to protect you " he spat out, Dean raised terrified eyes to the drunken man_

" _Oh I will be " John snarled " Surprised you don't remember me " Joe looked confused for a moment until John made his hand into a gun shape and raised it between Joe's eyes and cocked his finger as if it had been fired. Joe's eyes widened in recognition_

" _You ?!! " he said stumbling back from John " You killed me, killed my Mabel "_

" _Yeah, I did. And I told you no-one fucks with my family " John took a menacing step towards the man who had hurt his son, but Joe seemed to melt away before their eyes,_

" _Has he gone ? " a trembling voice asked, John took in his surroundings, sweeping his eyes around the hallway assessing for danger._

" _I think so, now we just gotta wait for Bobby to do his part ". Dean opened his mouth to question, wondering what John meant when he felt himself being dragged backwards,_

" _Daddy !! " he yelled, John span around to see Dean being pulled backwards by a sneering Joe_

" _You maybe a bad ass out there, but in here, this is my world, which means my rules " he laughed as he pulled a terrified Dean into a room with him and slammed the door shut before John could get there in time._

" _Dean ?! Dean ?! " he bellowed as he hammered on the door, he could hear Deans pain filled cries through the door and he began to throw his body against it trying to brake it down. It was after a pain filled scream that made John snap that the door gave way, it splintered open under the force with which John hit it, his eyes blazing with an unholy fury. The sight that greeted him however made his stomach churn, Dean was crouched in a corner nursing the fingers on his right hand where Joe had broken them and the man was now striking out at him with a length of bamboo._

_John roared loudly and charged the man who was hitting his son, he tackled him to the ground and in one swift movement broke his neck. He threw the body away from him and moved towards Dean who was cowered trying to shield himself from any further blows and whimpering. It was the whimpering that broke Johns heart all over again, he reached out for him but a strangled cry tore from Deans throat and he let his hand drop,_

" _Dean son, its okay its just daddy, he's gone son, he's gone " tears were in Johns eyes and he didn't care that they were leaving trails on his stubbled cheeks,_

" _I'm sorry Dean I let you down, I made you a promise to you and I failed to protect you, I'm so sorry " he slid down the wall further from his crouched position so he was sat on his butt, his face tilted to the ceiling, Dean looked up and could see the tears on his fathers face he shuffled closer to him and reached out shakily with his left hand,_

" _Daddy ? Whys you crying ? " he asked with a trembling voice_

" _Because I let you down champ, because I made a promise and I didn't keep it. And because of that you got hurt, and when you hurt, I hurt "_

" _Its okay daddy, you didn't hurt me " _

" _I know son, but I still let you down "_

" _Am sorry " Dean said quietly, John gave a confused frown_

" _What have you got be sorry for champ ? " John asked as he took his boy gently into his arms, being careful to not frighten him further, Dean snuggled into the warmth and safety that was Johns arms_

" _For making you feel sad "_

" _You got nothing to be sorry for Dean, nothing at all " he said with a fierce conviction " It wasn't you who made me sad, you make me happy, it was what was done to you and you got no control over that yet cause your still a kid. My kid and I swear to God Dean not he or anyone else will lay a finger on you ever again, okay ? "_

" '_Kay "_

" _Let me have a look at your fingers " John said gently taking the broken appendages into his large hand, Dean let John take them looking at his father with utmost trust shining on his face, John brought them to his mouth and kissed them,_

" _Magic kisses sport, makes everything better, your mom taught me that "_

" _Does it ? " he asked_

" _Sure, check um out " he said showing Dean his now healed fingers, if Joe could manipulate the dream then so could he and if that manipulation helped his son then he'd do it, he do what ever it took._

_The room suddenly began to shake and fill with anguished cries John held Dean to him tightly,_

" _He won't get you again son, if I have to break into hell itself to kill him again so he can't I will, he won't touch you ever again " Dean clung to John feeling safe and protected the air was warm it felt like it was burning Dean chanced a glance at his former father who was screaming and trying to get to him suddenly Joe froze his body burst into flame and he screamed once more before he was reduced to ash. The air cleared around them feeling lighter and free. John turned to Dean a smile on his face_

" _Bobby toasted his ass good and fine, he can't bother you again son. Now how about some ice-cream ? " he asked as the house around them melted away and they were sat in an ice-cream parlour_

" _I want chocolate " Dean said in excitement, it was as if his nightmare had never happened. Dean was now fresh faced all his bruises gone. He was no longer the small skinny three year old but was back to how John knew him now, back to his five year old self, with sparkling eyes and a bright smile. John breathed a contented smile and relaxed back into the boothed seat, happy to spend some fear free time with his boy._

_When John awoke it was to find Dean telling Elizabeth, Mary and Sammy how he and his daddy had had ice-cream._

" _Did daddy help you baby ? " Mary asked, the five year old nodded_

" _And Bobby " he said_

" _Bobby ? How did Bobby help ? " she asked confused_

" _He toasted Joe's ass, didn't he daddy ? " Dean said with all seriousness, Mary gave John a look which he knew meant he would be in trouble later_

" _Did he now ? " she asked_

" _Uh huh, and daddy made mine fingers better when Joe hurted them, and he told Joe he'd kick his ass if he toucheded me again. Didn't you daddy ? "_

" _I did " John grinned_

" _Well that's good, now he knows not to mess with a Winchester " Dean nodded_

" _Daddy will always help won't he ? "_

" _Of course he will Dean " Elizabeth said " He's your daddy " Dean looked to John with awe as if just now realising what a precious gift he had_

" _Yeah, my daddy " he said giving John a quick hug. They knew that he would still have nightmares after the level of abuse he had suffered at the hands of Joe and Mabel, but now they would only be dreams and those they could handle. All they had to worry about now was Daniel, they knew that that fight was one that would be the most difficult. But together as a family they could face anything._

_A/N; Blimey thought this chapter would never end!!!!! It took ages to write up..lol…hope it was okay and not too graphic. As always leave a review, depending on where the next chapter goes there is only either going to be either one more or possibly two chapters left. Would you guys like another in this series or something new ? Let me know xxxxxx_


	18. Chapter 18

A/N; Okay so hopefully the underlining demon who possessed the last chapter has hopefully gone onto other pastures as the damn irritating thing doesn't make its appearance until I upload it!!!! Damn thing its very sneaky, I think wet fish should pummel it into submission. Okay well now that's outta my system here's the next chapter. Enjoy xx

Time seemed to move quickly and before the Winchesters knew it a whole year had passed and there was still no sign of Daniel locating them, they began to settle, maybe he'd given up, maybe they'd hidden that well that he couldn't find them, as Christmas approached the family was happy. Dean had settled into a school in the fall and he was playing Joseph in the schools nativity. He'd practiced his lines and Mary had made him his costume. The night of the performance the Winchesters with Bobby and Elizabeth sat expectantly waiting for the curtain to rise,

" He's so excited about this " Mary whispered to her mother " He's been practising for weeks "

" He'll make a fine Joseph " Elizabeth beamed, she had grown closer to the boys, over the past year, she couldn't believe how different her life had become. She was living with Bobby and although they couldn't marry legally he had given her a ring, all that was missing was the legal document but she didn't care. She loved him and he loved her, she had her daughter and grandchildren and she got on well with John, her life couldn't be more complete, the lights going down brought her from her ponderings, the curtain rose to reveal a small inn with a boy cleaning the tables and other children scattered throughout pretending to drink. A knock came to the door and the child sighed loudly throwing his cleaning rag down, he made his way over to the door and answered it.

Dean stood at the door his blonde hair covered by a simple piece of pale green material and tied in place by a darker strip of green , Sammy clapped excitedly on seeing his brother and shouted his name

" DEAN " waving frantically to get Deans attention, Dean smiled shyly and waved back the audience laughed quietly

" What do you want ? " the inn keeper asked irritably he stood with his small arms wrapped across his chest, Dean frowned at him

" My wife's going to have a baby and we need a place to stay, can we stay here ? "

" No " the inn keeper said harshly

" But she's going to have a baby " Dean said

" Well that's not my fault " the inn keeper snapped

" Well if you read the bible it's not my fault either " Dean snapped back, the audience erupted into laughter a teacher tried to encourage the boys on stage to go back to their lines, Dean rolled his eyes and stopped glaring at the inn keeper.

The nativity played out easily enough from then on until Sammy evaded Mary's grasp and made his way onto the stage to be with his brother. Dean ended up kicking one of his teachers when they tried to take Sammy away from him, the startled woman hobbled off the stage and Dean pulled Sammy closer to him tucking his brother under his arm. Sammy enjoying the attention sang along with the songs that his brother had taught him at home, the Winchesters got the loudest round of applause Dean blushed and pulled his brother back as the curtain went down.

" You did good baby " Mary beamed

" Mom!!! I'm not a baby anymore " Dean whined, Mary grinned wider and ran her fingers through his hair he leaned into the touch and smiled up at his mother

" Mrs Winchester, we're so happy with Dean, he's come so far from being the shy little boy who wouldn't say boo to a goose " Mrs Franks said as she shook Mary's hand fondly, Mary grinned at Deans teacher, when he'd first gone to school the Winchesters had been concerned. Dean had become distant and stopped talking it was only after a few weeks that Mary found out why he had become so distant. Dean had thought that they didn't want him anymore and that he was going to end up staying at the school permanently. He'd relaxed some when Mary explained to him that everyone went to school and it was only for a few hours a day and then he'd be home with his family and that when he was old enough Sammy would have to go to school as well. This news seemed to have settled the child and he began talking again and was even excited to go to school now.

Mary picked Sam up who was clutching his big brothers hand,

" Sorry about the invasion but Sammy loves his big brother we have a hard time keeping them apart at home even at bedtime " Mrs Franks smiled widely

" Not to worry but I think he stole the show " Mary gave a nervous laugh

" As long as you don't mind "

" Well I think it made the show after all Christmas is a time for family " they exchanged more pleasantries before Sam gave a wide yawn and Dean stated clearly that it was past Sammy's bedtime, the family made their goodbyes and took the children home.

Tucking Dean into bed later he gave his mom a sleepy smile

" Love you mommy " he yawned, Mary's eyes filled with tears, she brushed his hair back off his forehead and smiled softly

" I love you too baby "

" Mom " Dean whined " Am not a baby "

" Oh, you'll always be my baby, even when you have babies of your own " she kissed him gently and pulled the covers over his small frame

" 'Kay " he said with a sleepy smile, she went into Sammy's room to check on him and re-covered him as he'd kicked his covers off. She lay a gentle kiss on his small face and sighed happily. She never thought that her life could turn out this way, she had been happy with John but she had so wanted children and had been devastated when she couldn't have any, but now here she was with two beautiful children who had made her life complete and she couldn't be happier. John's arms snaked around her waist and he gave her a gentle kiss on the side of her neck,

" Everything okay ? "

" Yeah. I was just thinking how lucky I am "

" Think I'm the lucky one Mare, I have you and two great sons what more could a man ask for ? " she turned round and gave him a smirk

" An early night ? " she asked raising a delicate eyebrow, he grinned at her his dimples flashing and she felt herself melt

" Now that there has to be the best proposition I've had all year " he laughed gently and pulled her towards their room.

Across the street from the Winchesters home orange eyes blazed taking in the house, a smirk played upon the hosts lips, he'd been patient waited like his master had told him to, but the wait was finally over and this time tomorrow night John Winchester would be dead and Mary and the child would be his.

The morning came bright and warm for a day in December, it was a Saturday morning so the Winchesters had the whole weekend to themselves, they were going to Bobby's later for a family dinner. It had become a weekly habit and something that the two boys looked forward to, Dean loved going round the scrap yard with his grandpa Bobby and helping him work on the cars and Mary liked getting to know her mom again.

So the family had breakfast and made their way out to Singer Salvage. John couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, he had that prickly feeling at the back of his neck, had had it for a few days now but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't find out who was watching them and it was beginning to un-nerve him.

" You okay John ? " Mary asked as John checked his rear view mirror again, he gave her a warm smile

" Yeah, I'm good " he shrugged off the feeling hoping that he was just being paranoid, but a nagging in his gut told him to be extra careful. They pulled into the salvage yard and were greeted by Elizabeth who was peeling potato's on the porch, she gave them a small wave in greeting as they climbed out of the impala.

" Hey mom'' Mary smiled " You look busy, having fun?'' Dean ran up the steps and launched himself into Elizabeth's arms she caught him and swung him up kissing his forehead

" Hey all, and yes I am having fun thanks'' she grinned, Dean gazed at her and pointed to his brother

" Sammy too Lizzie'' he said, Sammy was tugging on her long skirt and grinning up widely at her, his dimples flashing

" Libzie, Libzie'' he said reaching for her. She pulled the toddler up into her other free arm and held the boys close to her, it was moments like this that she loved. Lately Dean had stopped calling her 'Libzie' and she really missed it, it showed just how grown up Dean was getting she missed that wide eyed little boy she had grown to love. For the last couple of weeks it felt as if moments like this were sparing, as if a shadow was descending upon her and she wanted to hold those moments close to her heart for as long as she possibly could.

The day seemed to pass with relative ease, but Elizabeth and John remained on edge making Bobby grouse and Mary shoot them reprimanding looks, the only ones who didn't seem to notice anything were the two boys. They remained oblivious to the adults discomfort and happily played in the yard chasing Bobby's dogs and chasing one another around the cars that Bobby allowed them to play near.

" What in the hell is up with you two?'' Bobby yelled " Yer like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs'' John once again glanced out of the window his dark eyes searching the perimeter,

" What can you see John?'' Elizabeth asked

" Nothing. There's nothing out there, but….''

" But?''

" I don't know. Something feels off, its feels like we're being watched but I can't see by what''

" You've been feeling that to huh?'' John turned and looked to Elizabeth his brows raised in surprise

" You can feel it to? I'm not going crazy?'' Elizabeth gave a strained smile and shook her head

" You're not going crazy John, someone's been watching us for a couple of weeks now. It feels like something's coming, just don't know what''

" What the hell are you two yapping about?'' Bobby asked with annoyance " Who's watching us? And why the hell didn't you say anything Lizzie?''

" Because I don't know what the hell is out there'' she yelled " I don't know who or what is watching us, or if even anything is, its just a feeling like someone's watching you but you're not sure if they really are. What the hell was I supposed to say?'' she went to the kitchen and flopped into a chair " Look Bobby all I know is that something is coming, and its not something good. In fact its something very bad''

" The boys'' Mary said suddenly and went outside to call them in she came back not long after with two grumbling boys who were not at all impressed if the whining coming from the two was anything to go by.

" Now that's enough boys, do as your mother says''

" Yes sir'' Dean said quietly " Come on Sammy we'll go play in our room''

" Can we play army Dean?'' the two year old yelled " We can tend we beens cap…cap''

" Captured?'' Dean offered for his brother, the two year old nodded his head excitedly, Dean grinned

" Yeah, captured. Then we can escape an go play in the yard again'' Dean groaned as four sets of eyes turned to him,

" Dean? What's this about escaping?'' John asked

" Nothing daddy, we're only playing its just a game''

" Well make sure you stay inside its not safe out there at the minute''

" John'' Mary whispered harshly, he frowned at her

" What?'' he asked, Dean huffed and grabbed Sam's hand

" Fine we'll stay inside like 'good' little boys. Stupid adults'' he muttered

" Dean! Get back here" John yelled, Dean turned slowly and kept his eyes fixed on the floor

" Yes sir" he said quietly

" Did you just talk back to me son" John said with mild annoyance, a part of him was proud his boy was finally coming out of his shell, it had started slowly with a few things like not wanting to be babied anymore by Mary but this was the first time that Dean had actually said something against him. Of course he also had to learn to be respectful. Dean scuffed his dirty sneaker on the floor keeping his gaze from his fathers face

" No sir" John crossed the room and cupped his face, it showed how much Dean had grown that, that simple touch didn't make Dean flinch anymore,

" Good boy, now go play nice'' Dean raised his eyes to meet his fathers, John was smiling at him, Dean returned the smile took his brothers hand again and went to their room to play. When John turned around again Bobby was smirking at him,

"What?'' John asked with a raised brow,

" You got your hands full with that one Johnny'' he laughed " And he aint even hit puberty yet!''

" Bobby, that's enough'' Elizabeth admonished even though she was fighting back her own grin " We need to sort out what's out there and what we're going to do about it''

" Well'' Bobby said scratching his chin " The areas protected against demons and the like so it can't be anything like that. We'll just have to be on guard is all. Keep a look out''

" I'll take first watch'' John said, he grabbed one of Bobby's pistols and tucked it into the back of his jeans. Mary went to him and placed her hand gently on his arm,

" Be careful John'' he nodded and went outside, the light from the day was beginning to dwindle into early evening, Mary watched him go and sighed heavily from the way her mother and husband had been acting it was like a lead weight had descended and landed in her stomach making her skin feel cold as if she'd never be happy again.

" I'm going to go bath the boys, get them ready for bed''

" You want some help Mary?'' Elizabeth asked, since her and Johns admission her daughter had been very quiet

" No its okay, I got it covered''

" You okay honey?'' she asked her face full of concern

" Yeah mom I'm fine, just a little tired I guess''

" Okay'' she watched her daughter leave the room calling to the boys and smiled when she heard Dean groan and Sammy shout with excitement, she shook her head and went to find Bobby. A cold feeling had settled in her chest and it was only spreading through her body, she knew that come tomorrow things would never be the same again.

John crept along in the shadows that had slowly made their way into the salvage yard, he was calling on his training from the marines to blend in and disappear, to any normal man he was invisible but to the demon who was watching him with an amused grin he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was thinking of making another circuit of the yard then going inside to check on Mary and the boys, the feeling he had had earlier was only increasing and it making him feel sick. He bent forward retching the feeling over powering now, it was then as he was bent over that he felt the presence behind him, he turned quickly to face it head on, to protect his family, but all he met was darkness as he fell to the ground unconscious.

The demon made its way towards the small house carrying John across its shoulders as if he weighed nothing, as he entered he was met by Bobby who stared in disbelief at then man carrying John into the house

" Daniel? What the hell are you doing here?''

" I've come to claim what's mine of course'' , he threw John to the floor and brought his gun up towards Bobby " You've been a thorn in my side long enough Singer, its time you said goodnight once and for all'' he took the safety off the gun and pulled back the hammer

" Leave Bobby out of this Daniel'' Elizabeth said calmly, Daniel turned to Elizabeth and she gasped at what she saw. In Daniels place were stood flaming angels in a chariot, the image faded and Daniel was once again stood before her but his eyes were a blazing orange

" You're not Daniel, what the hell are you?'' she asked

" Hells the right word. So, You can see my true form. Impressive I must say, you have more potential than Daniel gives you credit for'' she glared at him " Now be a good girl and call Mary down''

" No'' she said stubbornly. He pointed the gun to Johns still form

" Call Mary, or I kill him. Its your choice''

" Daniel won't kill John, he's too much of a coward'', the demon grinned evilly and fired the weapon into Johns shoulder eliciting a groan from the downed man,

" You forget. I'm not Daniel. Now call Mary or the next round goes in his skull'' Elizabeth gulped and nodded

" Mary'' she said quietly, then cleared her throat and tried again " Mary honey can you come down here?''

" On my way down'' she called from upstairs. Her soft footfalls came down the stairs the demon tracked the movement, its orange eyes fixed on the doorway, Mary entered the first thing she saw was John on the floor, the blood from his wound pooling beneath him,

" John!'' she yelled and tried to reach him, the demon stepped in her path

" Mary, my sweet girl'' it said stroking her face

"Dad?'' Mary looked confused " What the hell are you doing? What do you want?''

"Isn't it obvious my sweet girl. You. I want you''

"What?'' she took a step back, but found herself frozen in place " I won't let you do this''

" You don't have a choice. You're already mine, as is your child''

" Child? I don't have any children'' , the demon smirked and took a step forward Elizabeth moved to intervene but was stopped when a shot rang out. Everyone in the room looked towards Elizabeth

" Lizzie!'' Bobby yelled, he like Mary was frozen in place powerless to prevent what had happened, they both watched in horror as blood blossomed on Elizabeth's white blouse where her heart lay underneath, she looked once more to Bobby seeing his stricken face before she fell to the floor her now sightless eyes staring at the ceiling.

" Lizzie! Elizabeth! Damn it woman you answer me'' The demon smiled broadly revelling in the older hunters pain and agony

" Well who'd have thunk something so simple as killing your spouse could be so enjoyable''

" You bastard, I'm going to kill you''

" Oh do be quiet, you can't do a thing. You're as helpless as a puppy'' Daniel laughed merrily and belly laughed when Bobby sobbed into his chest, Mary looked towards her fallen mother her own sob lodging itself in her throat

" What….what do you want from me?'' she couldn't take her eyes off her dead mother, the demon turned towards her

" I want you to call Sammy''

" Sammy? Why what are you going to do with him?''

" Nothing, nothing, but you see as fine as this body of your fathers is, its wearing out. I've been hitching a ride for a year now, and well your little darling is going to be my salvation. A new body, a new start, with you playing mommy dearest''

" And John? What about John?'' ,

" We can work something out. If you behave''.

Mary looked towards Bobby for any clue as what to do, could she really put her baby boy into harms way, and the demon hadn't even mentioned Dean

" Will you hurt him, will it hurt him?''

" On the contrary, he'll be strong. He'll come to no harm, this is his destiny'' , Mary nodded

" Okay, but I'll have to go get him. His brother Dean, he won't be harmed''

" The other is of no interest to me, you may keep him'', as Mary left the room to go and get Sammy her mind was racing with how to keep the rest of the family safe and send this demon back to hell. As she neared the top of the stairs she felt a presence and just held in the scream that wanted to leave her. Elizabeth stood before her in a mist like form but it was definitely her mother,

" Leave it to me Mary. Get the boys and keep your head down, no-one else is dying tonight'',

" What are you going to do?'' Mary asked quietly

" I'm going to drag that demon out of Daniel and send it to hell, hopefully I'll be able to hold it long enough so that you or Bobby can say the exorcism''

" How'd it even get on the property? I thought Bobby had wards in place to prevent that from happening''

" He has, but this thing is old, really old. I don't think Daniel knew what he was dealing with when he summoned it. Go on now before it gets suspicious and comes looking for you''

" I love you mom'' Mary whispered, her eyes filled with tears knowing that she'd never be able to hold her mom again, Elizabeth's hand ghosted over her cheek,

" I love you to honey, and I've no regrets what-so-ever'' Mary tried to lean into the touch, tried to feel her mother once more but all she met was cold air, she shivered and went to the boys room not daring to look back.

" So who the hell are yer anyway?'' Bobby asked " Think I got a right to know which demon killed Lizzie'' the demon turned to Bobby wearing Daniels face, for a moment his eyes looked haunted but it disappeared as quickly as it had been there. The demon gave a deep bow and grinned back up at Bobby,

" Now, now you know I can't give you my name''

" If yer so great an powerful yer don't need to worry about me being able to control yer just by knowing yer name'' Bobby spat out, the demons grin seemed to get wider

" Well….okay. I'll give you some clues. See if your as great at demonology as they claim you are. I was created after Lucifer himself, second most on high. Considered chief of all the devils. I am the leader of the sons of darkness. An angel of hostility''

" Belial?!" Bobby gasped, the demon smirked in triumph

" You truly are good at what you do Bobby Singer. I'm going to regret taking your life, you could come in handy. If I was to meet opposition that is"

" An just what makes yer think I'd help a piece of shit like you?'' Bobby asked repulsed

" Because'' the demon sneered, moving inches from Bobby's face " You have love for the child, and if you want no harm to come to the other'' he paused, revelling in the panic he saw in the hunters eyes " If you want no harm to come to the other, then you'll do exactly as I say. Is that understood?''.

Bobby hung his head, his eyes travelled to Elizabeth's still form on the floor, his eyes filled with tears which he blinked back, he refused to let them fall.

" Okay, okay. I'll do whatever the hell yer want, just don't hurt Dean. Kids been through enough''

" He won't go through anything else Bobby, you have my word on that. He'll be protected, I'll see to that'', as if on cue Mary entered the room carrying Sammy while Dean trailed behind rubbing his eyes, when he saw John on the floor he went to run to him, but was prevented from doing so by Mary. She held her hand against his chest and shook her head. He stilled but remained at her side, clinging to her top, Sammy was sucking his thumb and peering at the demon with curiosity.

" How do we do this?'' Mary asked holding her son closer to her side,

" Place the child over there, and no matter what happens do not interfere. If the process is interrupted it will cost him his life'' Mary nodded and placed Sammy were she was instructed, Dean made to move forward to be by his brother when the small child whimpered,

" No Dean. Stay here. This will be over soon'' Dean shook himself out of Mary's grip and glared at her,

" Am not leaving my brother'' he spat " That dick head's getting no-where near him'' he gestured to the demon who was staring at Dean in amusement. Dean moved towards his brother and sat by his side pulling the now terrified two year old into his side, his arm wrapped protectively around him. Mary made to move forwards but was stopped by the demon,

" He can stay were he is. He won't interfere with the process. No harm will come to him''

" You hurt my brother and I'll kill you'' Dean ground out, his green eyes filled with hatred. The demon moved forwards his eyes never leaving Deans,

" He's going to be stronger Dean, no-one will be able to hurt him again. Or you for that matter''

" I don't care about me. But I do care about my brother and if you do hurt him'' he left the unsaid threat hanging, the demon smirked

" It would seem that I'll have my own private body guard'' it cupped Deans face and stared intently into his eyes. Dean wanted to move away from the penetrating gaze but stood his ground. He was scared, more afraid then when Joe used to beat him, but he knew he couldn't look away from the blazing orange eyes that were searching his very soul. The demon smiled and patted Dean on his head,

" You'll make a good soldier. You'll serve me well''

" In your dreams'' Dean spat, the demon laughed, unaware of the mist that was forming behind him, it moved until it was within reach, then Daniels eyes went wide as Elizabeth formed fully and dove forward grabbing onto the demon and securing it in place,

" Now Bobby. Say the exorcism now'' , Bobby was released from the wall and dove for his book with the Latin verse in it. The demon writhed inside Daniel, it was screaming

" You Can't do this!!'' Bobby smirked as he opened his book and began the ritual

" I think you'll find I can'' he growled, the words began to fall without hesitation, the words flowed and the demon began to wail, then black smoke spewed from Daniels mouth and nose, the lights in the house went out and the room was plunged into silence and darkness.

When John looked back on the events from the last month it took his breath away. He'd come to in the hospital, his shoulder a blaze of pain and fire from the gun shot wound. It had been Mary who'd explained about the events of that fateful night when Elizabeth had been killed. Daniel hadn't survived the exorcism either, when the lights had finally come back on it was to reveal a corpse that was nothing more than a dried out husk, it looked as if the body had been mummified. The demon hadn't been lying when it had said that Daniels body was wearing out.

John left the hospital the day before they buried Elizabeth, he was tired, sore, but he went to the funeral to pay his respects to a woman who had given her life to save his family, and for that he would be forever grateful. Funerals were meant to be held on dreary days, where the sky wept for the loss of a soul that the remaining family held dear, but Elizabeth's funeral was bright and warm. The sun beamed down and John thought it odd that the weather could be so bright and warm for a day in January. The boys were un-naturally quiet, even though they didn't understand what was happening. They understood that they wouldn't see Elizabeth again, that she had gone somewhere that they couldn't follow, still he'd caught Dean sat up in bed on a few occasions as if he was waiting for Elizabeth to come visit him. They'd tried to explain to him that she couldn't come and visit anymore, but the six year old just couldn't understand where his Libzie had gone. He'd taken the boys back to the impala and given Mary a chance to say goodbye on her own, Bobby was sat in his pick up, the usual wake that followed every funeral forgotten. Bobby hadn't wanted a house full of strangers telling him how sorry they were for his loss, or what a wonderful person Lizzie was. He already knew.

Mary came back to the impala and climbed behind the wheel, Johns shoulder injury prevented him from driving for at least another two weeks, so he was relegated to passenger and she driver until he fully healed. He was resting his head on the passenger window his eyes closed, his breath leaving small patches of mist on the glass.

Mary looked into the rear view mirror and saw that both boys were also sleeping, Dean had his arm wrapped around Sammy, cocooning him from the world. She smiled as she watched her youngest snuggle further into his brother, her eyes met the mirror once more, blazing orange orbs looked back at her were her green ones should have been. The first time Belial had failed, but next time, next time the child Sam Winchester would be his, and nothing could stop it. Smiling it turned the key in the ignition and pulled out onto the road, towards a new life.

A/N; So that's it guys. What do you think? Were you expecting that final twist or was it to obvious? I just want to thank each and every single one of you who has left a review, or just taken the time to read my story. I've really enjoyed writing this and may write a sequel if there's enough interest. Once again thank you so much. Take care all and whatever religious festival you're celebrating this time of year, I hope you have a happy and healthy one. Xxxxxxx.


End file.
